Revelations: A Cynic's View of Pokemon
by CorianderWryters
Summary: [COMPLETE] A series starring a less-than-peppy trainer. Finally finished...
1. End: Life and Times of Asuka Kounji

Okay folks, here's the deal. I've always hated the way the Pokemon television show and games played out, plot-wise. Am I the only one who thinks everything is just a little too convenient for the main characters? I believe that the world of pokemon would be more interesting if a more realistic twist was put on it. I've been known to write depressing works, so this is no different. If it goes over well in the reviews, I'll continue the series.  
  
Be warned: This series is more realistic than the television series. There is going to be pain, death, drugs, crime, and other such things that little children and the elderly would usually object to seeing. This is NOT a series for the weak of heart or overly optimistic. If you're still interested in reading it after all that, please enjoy. The series is relatively non-cannon and takes place several years in the future of the television series.  
  
I'm free to all critique and commentary. Blatant insults and threats on my life are not only wanted, they're encouraged. Any messages that would be considered 'flame' to a certain degree will be forwarded to my friends, mocked, and then posted on my web page.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Having defeated the Omega League against the insurmountable odds, Ash Ketchum takes his place as the youngest trainer to ever defeat the Omega League, only twenty-five years! His explanation for his unbelievable victory against a trainer who had thirty years more experience than he?:  
  
"Love and respect for my pokemon! As long as I believed in myself, I knew I could win the day!"  
  
The television clicked off with an electrical snap, leaving the dimly lit room in sudden blackness, as the screen's images vanished away into the void. Reclining in bed was a young woman, seventeen years old for only another eight hours. She would be visiting Morpheous' kingdom when the anniversary of her birth rang, leaving her to awaken in the morning to a new part of her life.  
  
In the morning, she would leave her home to join the ever-growing ranks of those known as Pokemon Trainers. She knew she would be the greatest trainer the world would ever see, even greater than Ash Ketchum himself. She would be powerful, respected, famous, and rich within a year's time. She would dominate the world of pokemon trainers like a tsunami sweeping over the nation.  
  
Nothing would stop her. She would be the best.  
  
With thoughts of greatness in her mind, the teen slipped down under the heavy blanket covering her futon and drifted off to a sleep full of lovely dreams.  
  
The Universe had chosen a person for it's personal whipping boy (or girl, in this case.). It has a tendancy towards what has been known as a 'low- blow'. More accurately, it has a tendancy towards distracting it's target ("Hey, A hundred yen!") then resoundingly kicking them in the genitals.  
  
  
  
Hard.  
  
  
  
With steel-toed boots.  
  
  
  
Then flicking their nose and running away whilst giving them the raspberry.  
  
And as the teen slumbered, she dreamt of her conquest of the Leagues and assured legendary status within a short amount of time.  
  
The Celestial Raspberry fell deaf on her ears, but it was there nonetheless.  
  
~~  
  
Asuka smirked, full of her self-assuredness to a fault. Not even two hours after leaving with her first pokemon to the wonderful world of pokemon training had she encountered her first challenge, the christening battle that would mark her first victory as a trainer.  
  
The man's appearance had given her a moment of doubt when she'd first seen him. He was not terribly tall, but still stood a few inches above her, his height aided by a pair of heavy-looking boots. He was dressed to attend a funeral: black slacks and a sheen black dress shirt with a high neck collar. His face was hidden mostly by a pair of thin-rimmed glasses that reflected the sunlight in a glare along with the man's black hair, which was long enough to hang down well to his chest and mid-back, held in a ponytail with a simple strip of cloth. The man's leather duster coat flared dramatically, regardless that there was little wind to influence it so.  
  
All in all, he seemed very intimidating, but Asuka wouldn't let that phase her. His disinterested expression was met with her smug one as she drew out her only full pokeball and launched it forward with a wonderful bravado.  
  
"Okay, for my first win, I choose you: Rattata!" She cried as the ball arched into the air and snapped open upon impact with the ground.  
  
In a flash of light, the small rodent pokemon appeared from it's pokeball. Specially bred and raised in captivity for it's trainer, the purple-furred rat stood confidently before it's trainer, ready to loyally carry out the commands it was given.  
  
Neither poor soul knew what they were in for.  
  
The man seemed saddened by the girl's choice in pokemon. To Asuka, she was sure he realized that she would be too much for him to handle and he would simply give up and join up with her to follow in her wake as her loyal companion and confidant for the rest of her quest towards fame and fortune and….  
  
The girl's daydream was shattered by a heart-rending scream. She snapped out of her dream world in time to see a great pair of jaws clamp around her Rattata's body, snagging the terrified rodent into the air. The Arbok that held her pokemon captive was massive, far larger than the ones she'd seen on television during the League Matches and looked as though it could turn a car into a tin can if it so wished. Before she had a chance to even catch her breath, the Arbok flicked it's head, causing her twitching Rattata to vanish down it's gullet with a satisfied gulp.  
  
Asuka couldn't feel her legs. She stared blankly at the serpent who had swallowed her dreams along with her pokemon. Hot tears burned her eyes as she began to shake with fear and anger, not at the Arbok but for it's trainer. The man had not commanded it's Arbok to take her Rattata, nor had he told it to stop. The entire time, he had not reacted in the slightest. She stared at him with her tear-filled eyes, waiting for his sudden confession of remorse; an apology, a pang of sorrow or even a tear for the atrocity his pokemon had committed.  
  
He grinned.  
  
With a cry of rage, Asuka suddenly dashed forward on wobbly legs at the man. She could feel her tears and hopes falling with each jerky step as she raised a fist to wipe the smirk away from the man's face. He had let the Arbok eat her pokemon on purpose! She couldn't let him get away with this, no matter what!  
  
The Arbok watched intently, it's slitted eyes tracing the human girl with cold calculation. It let loose a terrible hiss and lunged downwards behind the girl as she charged it's master, the same jaws that had taken her morsel of a pokemon stretching open behind her.  
  
The man sighed as he saw his Arbok snap his jaws over the girl's upper body. She let out a terrified scream worse than that of her pokemon as she was lifted from the ground and left to dangle half-in, half-out of his serpent's mouth, her own blood beginning to leak down her legs from the wounds in her stomach. The monstrous snake shook it's head once, issuing another scream and a spray of blood from it's victim. Another shake brought a sickening crunch as the girl's spine compacted, leaving her limbs to hang limp as the Arbok tilted it's head back. The man's neutral expression didn't even quiver as he watched the girl's body slide into his pokemon's mouth and down it's throat.  
  
"Amateur." Was all the man grumbled as he mounted the Arbok's head, letting it carry him back down the road he had been heading down when the girl intercepted him.  
  
He cast a second glance over his shoulder at the remains of the girl's presence; an empty pokeball, a few shreds of clothing, and a pool of rapidly vanishing blood. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes back on the road, watching the sun arc high into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This isn't the end of the story folks, so send in those reviews it you want to see how things develop from here. 


	2. Chance: Spay Or Nueter Your Pokemon

Well, only one day after the first chapter was posted, I got some pretty good reviews, at least by my standards. One I found particularly interesting….  
  
~ "EWWWWWWWW! That was pretty gruesome. I thought was expecting the character to be unenthusiastic . . . kind of Daria like . . . not eaten." -- EmberBlaze  
  
I laughed my ass off when I saw this one….not at EmberBlaze's expense, I just happened to find it funny. One running theme in this story kiddies, 'Life isn't fair'. The thing that bugged me most about the Pokemon series is how easily everything came for our so-called 'heroes'. In my stories, things are a little tougher to get by with. You won't be seeing any gym-leaders just throwing away badges for a good dead, nosiree.  
  
Anyway, on with the story. Same warning as last time, as well as a disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Pokemon, Pikachu, Ash Ketchum, or any other pokemon- related characters or themes mentioned in these stories, save for any original characters or concepts spawned from the series but not owned by the respective owners of Pokemon. I am but a poor, bitter young writer and have nothing of use to sue me for. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy of Ivory City yawned loudly into her open palm as she rested wearily against the main desk of her Pokemon Center. It had been a long, hard day with many patients and one-too-many failures. A few unfortunate trainers left in tears without their beloved pokemon, their heavy hearts laden with the loss of their inhuman friends. It hurt Nurse Joy to think of all the poor people and pokemon who were hurt and dying, but she learned to hide her sadness well from experience. It was better for the unfortunates to have a firm, but comforting person to speak with after finding out of their loss.  
  
Glancing at the clock as it struck the eleventh hour of the evening, Nurse Joy reached over to a small control panel embedded in the main desk's surface. She clicked a button which controlled the locking systems of the Pokemon Center and listened to the mechanical whirr of the guard barrier as it slid into it's place over the front doors, locking the main entrance fully from the outside.  
  
Whhhrr…..krreeeaaaa!  
  
Krreeaaaa? That sound wasn't normally there…..  
  
Her attention drawn by the strange sound, Nurse Joy turned to the front doors. The metal guard door's decent had been halted somehow, being held from closing by a pair of black gloved hands, each glove missing random fingers and exposing the pale skin beneath. The hands, working against the mechanism of the door, lifted it upwards and forced it back into it's original place above the doorway enough for the door's interceptor to be seen.  
  
Nurse Joy could hardly make the young man out from the darkness of night and the dim lights of the settling Pokemon Center. His entire form, save for a few of his fingers and his face, was cloaked in rather nice looking black clothing, making him blend in almost perfectly with the nighttime at his back. He had an intense expression as he continued to hold the automatic guard door up with one hand and open the normal doors with his other. He quickly scooted out from under the guard door and into the Center, the aforementioned guard door slamming shut behind him as it suddenly lacked any objection to it's decent.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry about that! If I had realized that you were outside, I would've kept the doors up for you." Nurse Joy apologized as she remained behind the main desk.  
  
Her hand rested on the handle to a drawer, which contained a small handgun that she kept for personal safety. She did feel sorry for almost locking the young man outside, but she felt wary of his dark image as he dusted off his long coat.  
  
The young man, who had finished fixing his attire, looked up at Joy with a blank yet tired expression. He nodded as a reply to her apology and strolled up to the desk. Nurse Joy unconsciously tightened her grip on the handle to the drawer.  
  
"My fault for coming so late. Are there any rooms left to rent for the night?" The young man asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. At the sound of his voice, Joy's hand loosened and finally slipped from the drawer. There was no way someone with such a meek demeanor could be dangerous.  
  
"Of course, there's always space for the weary trainer. Would you like your pokemon tended to overnight?" Nurse Joy offered.  
  
Nurse Joy turned her attentions to a stand-up board of key rings, each numbered with blue lettering. She picked up a set of keys and held them out to the man, who received them with a grateful expression.  
  
"Thank you, but no. All my pokemon and I need are a good night's sleep. Thank you for your concern and generosity." The man replied as he bowed at the waist to the Nurse. Joy could only smile warmly at the man's back as he left her presence for the back halls of the Center and his room.  
  
"What a nice young man….now I feel ashamed for ever suspecting him. So polite…." Nurse Joy mused as she left for her own room, turning off the main lights on her way out.  
  
~~  
  
"….Authorities are still puzzled as to the fate of Asuka Kounji, a young pokemon trainer from Goldenrod City. Two days after her disappearance, AR- K9 unit found evidence of a pokemon battle a few miles outside city limits. Authorities have discovered blood samples and property that have been confirmed as belonging to the missing girl, as well as evidence of a reptile Pokemon and footprints of a man, supposedly within young adulthood. Foul play is afoot, according to the local police. Asuka's family is currently in mourning and a memorial will be held at her home within the week." The newscaster looked solemn and personally hurt by the news of Asuka's vanishing. The well-dressed woman turned to face another camera and was suddenly all smiles, as if she had just won the lottery.  
  
"Great news for Eevee lovers!--" She began cheerily.  
  
Any continued report from the woman was cut off as the television's screen went dark. The young, black-dressed man set the remote control down on the night-table next to his bed and sighed heavily.  
  
It had been two weeks since his run in with this Asuka Kounji. He had tried to avoid any and all attention with relative success. In his heart, he felt no remorse for what had happened. The girl had brought her fate upon herself and deserved what she got. It was no skin off of his nose, in any case.  
  
"Chu?" A Raichu asked from his trainer's side on the bed. Unlike normal Raichu, this pokemon lacked the pleasant-plumpness that was a constant trait in Raichu. He was thin and sleek, looking almost feline in it's demeanor as he sat comfortably next to his master. His muddled brown fur was sheen and glossy, the dim light of the desk lamp reflecting a glimmer from his coat. A long, worn-over scar showed beneath the coat; stretching across the mouse's face from above the right eye, arching down his small snout and ending along his left cheek.  
  
The young man looked at his Raichu, a gentle smile coming to his face as he stroked the electric rodent's smooth fur along the spine. The Raichu fell into a fit of contented chittering and laid himself across his trainer's lap, allowing the man's skillful fingers to continue their work. The man sighed at the pokemon sprawled across his legs, suppressing a chuckle as he continued his efforts.  
  
"I spoil you, do you realize that Kyuuden?" the man mumbled.  
  
"Chaaaaa….." Was the oversized mouse's contented reply.  
  
"Yeah yeah, a little more to the left, I know." The man rolled his eyes and patted the mouse's back a few times.  
  
'Kyuuden' slid from his master's lap and promptly darted beneath the covers, snuggling into the warmth of the plush pillows and soft linen. The man followed in suit, pulling the covers up to his neck as he sank into the comfort of the welcoming bed. He reached an arm out, wrapping it around the pokemon's body and pulling him close to his chest, feeling the pokemon snuggle against him and quickly become still.  
  
All thoughts of Asuka gone from his mind, the man and pokemon both drifted off to a content slumber, just as they had countless nights before.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey you! Goth-boy! You're a pokemon trainer, ain'cha?!" A voice called, sounding particularly annoying to 'Goth-boy'.  
  
The young man looked up from the ground at the boy standing a few yards away from him. On his way with Kyuuden away from the Pokemon Center and in search of a restaurant, the gloomily-dressed man had encountered this younger boy on the road.  
  
"What tipped you off? The Raichu at my side might've been a clue, ne?" The man said in a bothered tone, looking none-too-thrilled with the early morning confrontation. He knew where this was going….  
  
"Alright then, I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokemon Battle!" The boy challenged, his words bringing a sigh from the young man.  
  
"Look, I just woke up and my pokemon and I are hungry….now is not a good time. Why don't you scurry off and go harass some Sentret?" The young man chided as he removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're chicken! I suppose you're just too scared to face my overwhelming prowess as a trainer….I understand, it's only natural to be afraid of going against a trainer of my mettle." The boy grinned as he puffed his chest out, further accenting the five Gym Badges pinned to his vest.  
  
"Okay, fine. Your overwhelming prowess has successfully whelmed me. You may go now, Oh Great One." The young man said dismissively, secretly enjoying the look of frustration on the boy's face as his egging failed.  
  
The boy steamed for a moment at the condescending tone of the older teen, his face flushing red with anger. How dare this over-dressed dork speak to him like that! He was talking to a professional trainer of a high standard! The boy had not met many who were better than he was and he seriously doubted that this darkly-garbed man fell under the category of 'Superior'. After all, he didn't defeat five Gym Leaders by being a weakling. Perhaps the man didn't see his badges….he was wearing those dorky looking glasses after all……  
  
"I don't think you understand who you're talking to here. I'm Shinji Hanamoto, Professional Gym-Destroyer! I've already defeated five Gyms and have their badges as proof! Still think so little of me?" Shinji bragged as he puffed his chest out even more and moved closer for the young man to see the glimmer of his well-polished badges.  
  
The young man sighed and glanced over the badges on the boy's shirt. All from low-level gyms like Cerulean, Cyan, and Teal. Any trainer worth his salt could annihilate these gyms with the correct variation of pokemon types and very little effort. Still, the boy must have had some credibility in any case. However, if that was the way he wanted to play it…..  
  
The man reached into his coat pocket, his hand grasping a long wooden box, about the size of the average pencil holder. In the last few years, Gyms had been popping up more frequently than in the past, making for a total of fifty-two certified Gyms total. Contained inside the roughly made box clasped in the man's gloved hand were thirty-five different badges, each earned with effort and dedication to their cause, making them very precious to the man. Before he could expose his treasures and put the boy in his place, he was interrupted by yet another person intruding upon his space.  
  
"Hold on just a second there, this is a mismatch!" A decidedly female voice shouted.  
  
Both trainers looked up from their confrontation to a teenaged girl jogging towards them. She was a rather pretty young lady, long green hair accenting her presence greatly. She was dressed in a simple red t-shirt, overlapped by the shoulder straps of a pair of blue denim overalls. A leather belt hung loosely from her hips, four shrunk pokeballs jangling as she ran. Puberty had obviously been quite generous to the girl as her figure suggested. She was just as tall as the black-dressed man and lightly muscled, as if she were used to being very active. She had a slender figure with well-rounded hips and a rather pronounced bust that gained their appreciation of both male trainers as she arrived to them.  
  
"This man is no amateur trainer kid. If I can recognize the face, weren't you in the preliminaries for the Johto League last year?" The girl questioned as she cast the young man a sideways glance, her green eyes glimmering. With the man's cough as a reply, the girl clapped her hands and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I knew it! Such a severe expression is hard to forget. Was it true that you punched out one of the interviewers after you lost the match?"  
  
"Hey, he had it coming!"  
  
"I knew it! You should learn how to lighten up a little…you look like you're going to die of an ulcer any moment now."  
  
"I do not! Geez, where do you get off telling a complete stranger how to act…."  
  
The younger trainer, in the meantime, was not pleased with being ignored. However, he decided to beat a hasty retreat while the elder trainers were trading comments. If that man really was in the Johto Preliminaries, then it might be a good decision to scoot on out of there. Discresion was the better part of valor, after all.  
  
Immediately noticing his opponent's retreat, the man sighed a little in relief. One less problem to deal with this morning, though the girl promised to be harder to rid himself of. Especially since Kyuuden had given the girl his full attention, so to speak.  
  
"W..w..why is your Raichu groping me?"  
  
"Damnit Kyuuden! And he wonders why I never let him out around any of the Joy nurses….." the man cursed as he snagged his hands around Kyuuden's body and tried to physically remove him from the girl's chest. As soon as the man had turned his attention away from the girl, Kyuuden had taken the opportunity to leap onto the girl in a friendly hug, copping quite a few feels along the way.  
  
The combined efforts of both trainers to remove the Raichu from the girl's chest proved in vain. Kyuuden had a firm grip on the girl as well as his long tail wrapped several times around her waist. The man grumbled in extreme embarrassment as he finally drew out a pokeball, which had been painted black and scripted in white ink with Kyuuden's name written in tidy- looking kanji. With a flash of light, the amorous pokemon vanished away into the ball, though rather unwillingly.  
  
With the Raichu finally contained, the man sighed and placed the ball in his pocket. Removing his glasses again to rub the bridge of his nose, he looked back up at the girl to apologize for his pokemon's behavior. He was, however, greeted with the sight of an angry girl and a rapidly advancing….  
  
WHAM!  
  
The man staggered backwards, clutching his jaw in his hands. The girl had punched him very, very hard square in the face, an action that made his teeth rattle and his head snap back. He growled and moved his jaw around sorely, checking with his tongue to make sure the girl hadn't knocked any of his teeth loose.  
  
"What kind of things do you teach your pokemon!? They learn from example you know! The girl shouted angrily as she advancing for another strike.  
  
"What do you take me for, a pervert? I don't know why, but Kyuuden always glomps anything female and pretty as soon as I turn my head for a second. At first I thought he was just social…." The man excused as he backed up, his hands out in front of him innocently.  
  
Apparently, the girl didn't buy this excuse and was still intent on beating the man for his pokemon's offense. She threw another punch at the man's face, leaning her weight behind the attack to give it more force. Suddenly, her arm twisted painfully and her world was topsy-turvy. She impacted dully with the ground, looking stunned for a few moments as she tried to figure out what just happened. Slowly, she sat up from her prone position on the ground, looking up at the man with an expression of shock and anger.  
  
"You threw me! How dare you even think about…."  
  
"You hit me in the face! You were going to do it again and that's something I don't enjoy. You can hardly blame me for defending myself."  
  
"You're not supposed to fight girls, it's against the rules!"  
  
"What, you expect me to just stand around and let you beat the tar out of me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"….."  
  
The man sighed heavily and dropped his hands to his sides, then slipped them into his coat pockets. He turned away from the still-grounded girl and started back down the dirt road leading away from the Pokemon Center. As his coat flared dramatically on the breeze, the girl got to her knees and called after the man.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, we're not done yet!" the girl yelled at the man's back.  
  
"Yes, we are. I don't have the energy nor the desire to get in a pointless fight with you.  
  
Besides, I've got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall." The man replied as he continued.  
  
The girl scowled as she watched the man continue to walk away. There was no way she was going to let him go scot-free with something like this hanging over his head. She would have no trouble getting a suitable revenge on him sooner or later. However, something bugged her about him. When she finally realized what she was missing, the man had almost vanished all the way down the road.  
  
"My name is Nozomi Iziuma! You'd better remember it for when we meet again!" Nozomi called after the man.  
  
The man halted, briefly looking over his shoulder at the girl. He pushed his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I'm Karuta! And for the sake of your modesty, let's hope we don't meet again!"  
  
And with that, Karuta turned into the woods and vanished away from Nozomi's view, leaving her only to fume and pick herself up from the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same deal as last time folks, give me reviews to see the next part. Hey, our 'hero' finally has a name….happy day. 


	3. Unorthadox: Boneheads Of Many Varieties

Ah, such lovely reviews I haven't seen since my old fics here on FF.net. One thing I feel I should explain was sparked by a review I received from a person named Morbane:  
  
"Okay. Our enemy is now our protagonist. Fine.. adds to the plot twists. Fascinating....."  
  
First of all, I greatly appreciate your understanding and acceptance of the story so far; plots like this have gone disliked by some. However, I feel I must define something about how the story works involving Protagonists and Antagonists.  
  
To speak in my original intention, all characters are more Pro/Antagonists rather than `Heroes' and `Villain's. It's far more interesting to have characters that line more on neutral than being fully on the side of `Good' or `Evil.' Mind you that there will be `heroes' and `villains', but you'll know them when you see them. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sandshrew, use your Rollout attack!"  
  
For the seventh time, the ground-element rodent launched itself full force into a Rollout, balling itself head-over-hills as it barreled towards it's opponent, a rather battered looking Elekid. The pokemon collided with each other with a sickening crunch, the Elekid failing to withstand the force of the attack and being pulled beneath the Sandshrew as it rolled over it. A few moments of non-activity from the Elekid and the trainer of the KO'ed pokemon returned it to it's pokeball and hurried away with shame hanging over his form like a dark cloud.  
  
Quite a large group had gathered to watch the battle between the two trainers who had met in the construction lots of Aquamarine City; a small community that rarely saw any more action than the twice-yearly Trainer Convention of which was the only reason a pokemon battle was being held. Trainers came from near and far to the bayside city for the sights and action that can only come from several hundred pokemon trainers being within close proximity of each other.  
  
The victorious trainer, a lanky young man of twenty-something years with stunning crimson hair, pumped his fist in the air and received the complementing cheers from the onlookers of the past battle. Erin McDouglas was a trainer of high status with years of experience behind him, a force to be reckoned with in battle. He was rather well-known for his excellent combative skills in predicting his opponent's attacks before they made him, giving him the upper hand over many other trainers.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the best! I beat him easy!" The trainer of the Sandshrew crowed as he returned his pokemon as well, not giving it a second look as he placed the pokeball back into his pocket. He was on top of the world, having won his twentieth consecutive battle in only four hours. Nothing could bring him down from the rush he was getting.  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
Erin's good mood suddenly nose-dived.  
  
"What was that!? Who said that!?" Erin yelled as he looked around with fire in his eyes for the person who dared to insult him.  
  
"You didn't do anything." The smooth yet hollow voice repeated, allowing Erin to lock onto the source of the accusation.  
  
Erin found himself staring at a depressing young man that looked like he walked right out of shoujo manga. Pale skinned, dressed in all black, and seeming very out of place in the happy gathering, the young man seemed to suck the good moods around him into the blackness of his coat with his somber attitude.  
  
"What do you mean by `didn't do anything'? I just wasted that guy's Elekid without trying!" Erin reasoned as he stepped up to the man, sneering down at him with his five-inch height advantage. The young man simply looked back up at him over his glasses and kept his deadpanned expression solid.  
  
"You didn't do a thing but yell orders at your pokemon. The Sandshrew was the one who did all the work and you just took all the credit for yourself." The younger man countered, his logic receiving odd looks and murmurs from the people around him.  
  
"It's only because of my skill as a trainer that he won. When I caught that Sandshrew, he was just a puny little runt." Erin smirked.  
  
"So what does that say about you?"  
  
Several spectators were treated to the sight of steam jets firing from Erin's ears, a sight uncommon under normal circumstances.  
  
"I bet you think you're a hotshot, don't you kid? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, then we'll see who's the better trainer?" Erin challenged as he whipped out a Hyperball from his pant's pocket. The dark stranger smirked lightly, then brushed a strand of his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Five hundred dollars."  
  
Steam issued from Erin's ears once more.  
  
"FIVE HUNDRED!? Are you crazy!?" Erin yelped. He had more than that on him, but that was still a major chunk of pocket change to bet on a pokemon battle.  
  
"Five hundred." The young man confirmed. "Unless you're afraid you'll lose to a `hotshot kid'."  
  
That was all the egging that Erin needed to give in. He yanked a wad of bills from his pocket, looking them over briefly before handing them to a friend of his who he was visiting the convention with. The young man drew out a leather wallet (black, no less) and counted out five one hundred dollar bills, handing the neatly folded stack to Erin's friend as well. He pocketed his wallet and strolled back to his original position ten yards away from Erin.  
  
"You're gonna be sorry you met Erin McDouglas, kid. I choose Marowak!"  
  
The Hyperball thrown and pokemon unleashed, Erin stood with a confidant smirk plastered on his gaunt face. Marowak was one of his strongest pokemon and had never gone a battle without giving her all in the process. Indeed, this kid would be taught a lesson at the harsh club of the `Bone Keeper' pokemon.  
  
The young man smiled lightly, admiring the health of the Marowak that stood menacingly before him. Erin, while lacking true appreciation of his pokemon, at least knew how to take care of them physically. The Marowak was obviously in fantastic condition and looked as though it could run a marathon and get bored doing it. The young man reached a gloved hand into his duster coat's pocket, searching around for a moment. He had the perfect match for this pokemon....  
  
"My name is Karuta. With all the hot air you're bellowing, I'm already sort I met you." Karuta smirked as he snapped the black pokeball open, releasing it's contained creature.  
  
"Geez, what a sickly looking Raichu....you've got a long way to go before you could hope to be at my level of expertise with raising pokemon. I almost feel sorry for the poor rat...." Erin chuckled, an action echoed by his Marowak.  
  
"Okay Kyuuden, just have fun and don't go too hard on the Marowak. It's a victim of circumstance here." Karuta advised as he patted Kyuuden on the head lightly.  
  
The steam pouring from Erin's ears was beginning to undo the natural curls in his hair.  
  
~~  
  
Nozomi Iziuma looked with wonder at the fine craftsmanship put into a set of Plushie pokemon dolls, each in the form of the Legendary Bird pokemon: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. While very expensive, she just couldn't let such high quality items go unpurchased ....they practically begged to join her collection of pokemon dolls when she first laid eyes on them.  
  
Nozomi's appreciation of the dolls was interrupted when she almost dropped them when a running boy collided with her. The boy was far too small to knock her over and ended up falling flat on his back while his friends left him behind as they hurried on without him. The boy leapt to his feet and was about to dash off, but found his getaway blocked by a peeved looking Nozomi.  
  
"What terrible manners! You can at least apologize for running into me you know!" Nozomi scolded the anxious looking boy.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry lady! Can I go? I'm missing a great pokemon battle down the street...." The boy begged. Nozomi blinked.  
  
"A pokemon battle?"  
  
"Yeah! People are saying that there's been a battle going on for twenty minutes between Erin McDouglas and some guy in a trenchcoat." The boy replied as he sidestepped and darted off down the street after his friends.  
  
"........No way......." Nozomi muttered as she hastily followed the boy.  
  
Nozomi pushed her way through the crowd, inching her way through the thick mass of cheering people packed on the sidewalks of the street. Finally going as far as to stand on her traveling bag, she was finally able to get a good view of the happenings of the battle.  
  
She was shocked by the sight of the battle ground. What was once an average paved side street was now a war zone, the pavement blackened with scorch marks and pockmarked with spots of shattered concrete. In the middle of the road was an enraged Marowak, wildly swinging it's club in vain attempts to brain a happily chittering Raichu that seemed to flow around the attacks without a care in the world. On either side of the pokemon was an equally enraged Erin and the ever-docile Karuta. Erin's face was as red as his hair as he barked attack combinations to his Marowak.  
  
His opponent, on the other hand, was completely silent.  
  
In truth, Karuta had not said a single word since the battle began. He knew that Kyuuden could handle himself without the orders of his trainer and rather enjoyed cutting Erin's chances down by allowing Kyuuden's attack formation to be a complete surprise. And it was indeed a surprise, as Kyuuden unleashed powerful blasts of electricity that were able to pain even the immovable Marowak while the rodent continued to evade the Marowak's crushing strikes with obvious enjoyment. No matter how hard or randomly the ground pokemon attacked, Kyuuden weaved past the onslaught clean through her defenses, landing strikes on the Marowak's hard body.  
  
"Bone club! Mega punch! Seismic toss!" Erin shouted as a vein stood proudly in his neck.  
  
Every now and then, Marowak took her trainer's advice and tried to land the ordered attacks, but each had the same amount of success as her own random attacks had. Suddenly a gleam came to Erin's eye as he gave a desperate laugh.  
  
"Bonemerang!"  
  
This order found it's way to Marowak's understanding, which she promptly followed through with. Breaking away from Kyuuden, Marowak leapt back and let fly her bone-cudgel, spinning it directly at Kyuuden's head. The mouse simply hopped over the attack, sticking his tongue out at Marowak as the bone whirled over the crowd's heads. Even Karuta watched the bone arc through the air as it began it's return trip.  
  
" Tackle!" Erin laughed in triumph.  
  
Marowak suddenly darted forward, shoulder extended in an attempt to plow over Raichu when he landed. Kyuuden's eyes widened a little as he hit the ground, but easily leapt to the side of the rush attack, laughing his shrill laugh as Marowak stumbled past her target, trying to regain her balance. But why was the Marowak smiling?  
  
CRACK!  
  
Kyuuden swooned and rolled across the concrete, flipping head over heels from the force of the strike. Having dodged Marowak's tackle, Kyuuden forgot about the returning bonemerang and was struck squarely upside the back of the head, leaving a splotch of blood on the concrete as he finally settled.  
  
The crowd gasped in horror of the sight. Nozomi even went as far as to avert her gaze from the fallen Raichu, instead watching his trainer. She stared at Karuta, watching his still calm expression. He didn't even seem to be concerned for his pokemon....a look of realization dawned on Nozomi. He had watched the bonemerang's path....that meant he had seen the attack coming and didn't warn his Raichu!  
  
The grin that Karuta had worn two weeks before presented itself again. It was a look of one who knew something that someone else did not.....it made Nozomi shiver.  
  
Marowak stood panting, a victorious grin under her bone mask. The Raichu had been one of the hardest fights she'd had in a long time, but she knew she would win against a pokemon that didn't fight seriously. Erin may not shower her with praise or anything silly like that, but she took pride in the broken form of the growling Raichu before her.  
  
Wait a second.....  
  
Kyuuden's body shook violently, his tail suddenly lashing about over the ground. The crowd watched in silent awe as the battered Raichu shakily got to his feet, his back to his opponent. Those who Kyuuden faced took an unconscious step backwards, widening the space between him and themselves. As the hairs along Kyuuden's back raised, the Marowak felt a sudden twinge of fear tickle up her spine. How in the world could this rodent still be conscious after such a blow?  
  
Erin himself was stunned speechless. He just stared at the shaking form of Kyuuden, disbelief on his face. He slowly looked up to Karuta, trying to find some hint of what was happening in his rival's expression. Karuta only continued his calculating grin and whispered two words that carried over the hushed crowd like a gunshot.  
  
"You lose."  
  
Marowak took a step backwards as Kyuuden began to turn, desperately wishing her bone was back in her grasp instead of next to the Raichu. Kyuuden let out a low, gutteral growl and turned to fully face his opponent once more. His terrible expression caused Marowak to falter back once more. The Raichu looked perfectly murderous, his round eyes narrowed into a horrible glare with fire raging behind them. The mouse's lips curled back to reveal small yet obviously sharp fangs as he hissed, his fur puffing up more as he dropped down to all four feet.  
  
"Don't just stand there Marowak! Tackle it!" Erin ordered, having found his voice again.  
  
Marowak seemed doubtful of her master's sanity, and with good reason. She currently wanted to stay as far away from the enraged rodent as she could, but knew she couldn't go against Erin's word. Collecting up her courage, the Marowak lowered her shoulder and charged at Kyuuden at top speed, intent on plowing through him.  
  
Karuta almost felt sorry for the poor creature.  
  
Marowak was taken by surprise as Kyuuden met her charge with a charge of his own, dashing headlong towards his foe. In an extreme game of chicken, the pokemon both dashed full tilt at each other as the crowd held their collective breath for the outcome.  
  
Marowak braced herself for an impact that never came, Kyuuden choosing to hop over her at the last possible second. Marowak tried to stop but was sent slamming into the ground by a swift kick to the back of the head. Kyuuden flipped around and landed lightly behind the Marowak, pouncing back onto her with a feral war cry. Kyuuden's powerful blows broke through the Marowak's attempts to ward off the onslaught, landing hit after hit upside the helmeted face of the Marowak. Chunks of bone began to crack off of the mask, spiderweb fractures spreading where Kyuuden's paws met. In a desperate attempt to save herself, the Marowak rolled viciously to the side, flinging Kyuuden from her and staggering to her feet. She looked around wildly for her weapon, not seeing Kyuuden's counterstrike until it was too late.  
  
Kyuuden had charged past the stunned Marowak, his long tail wrapping tightly around the ground-type's waist. Kyuuden continued his dash, his tail pulling taut and dragging Marowak behind him as he darted in a wide circle within the street. Marowak rolled out of control, helpless against the speed she was being pulled by. Kyuuden suddenly took a sharp U-turn, coming back the way he came and passing the end of his own long tail and the victim it ensnared. With a loud snap, the Marowak was sent rolling wildly away from the whiplash effect. The pokemon tumbled through a quickly opening gap in the crowd, slamming against a telephone poll with a resounding `clang', putting a sizable dent in the pole and causing it to tilt a few degrees over.  
  
As the echo of the impact faded, Marowak slumped over into a heap on the ground, rendered blissfully unconscious from the beating. Kyuuden panted heavily, then sat down on the ground with a tired but satisfied expression.  
  
The only sound heard was Kyuuden's gasping breaths and the light footfall of Karuta's boots as he strolled across the battlefield. He retrieved the award money from the stunned holder, wondering when he was going to blink again. He knelt down next to his exhausted Raichu, a warm smile decorating his normally sober expression. Kyuuden looked up, then returned the smile with a triumphant `chu!'  
  
Karuta picked up the Raichu in his arms, holding him gently as he turned to walk away. The pokemon's protests caught his attention, following a pointing paw to the forgotten bone club of the Marowak. Karuta raised his eyebrow, then retrieved the bone as well. Kyuuden snatched up the club and hugged it protectively in his small arms, smiling happily and chittering away.  
  
"A trophy, I guess." Karuta whispered before turning back to Erin. He waved his gloved hand, smiling innocently to the befuddled man.  
  
"Kyuuden won the battle, I only won the bet. Get that through your head and see what happens." Karuta advised as he turned and began his exit. The crowd before him quickly parted, watching him go past. He slowly strolled down the street as if nothing had happened, though in the general direction of the local Pokemon Center.  
  
Nozomi watched him go, pausing for only a moment before picking up her pack and pushing through the crowd after him. 


	4. Lunch Break: Nozomi's Decision

Nozomi struggled in her efforts to keep up with Karuta as she forced her way through the thick crowds gathered for the convention. Karuta kept slipping in and out of her view, vanishing into the crowd despite how out of place his clothing was in comparison to the bright colors and randomly pictured merchandise clothes. His pace was incredible for such a crowded environment; he kept a constant stride while sliding in the small gaps between people as if they were a mile apart, moving so swiftly that Nozomi, even with her travel-hardened leg muscles, began to quickly tire from his rapid pace.  
  
The density of the crowd began to wane as they ventured further from the convention grounds and into the blocks of the city. Now clear of obstacles, Nozomi picked up her pace to catch up with the steady pace that Karuta was holding. She would catch up with him sooner or later, at least she knew that much. Besides, she knew he was going to the Pokemon Center and didn't have any real reason to catch up to him that very second.  
  
That thought was erased from her mind when Karuta's hand dealt a swift slap across Kyuuden's cheek.  
  
Nozomi blanched for a moment, wondering if she had seen correctly. A tinge of red formed around her vision as she locked onto Karuta's back and quickened her steps. What gall this guy had, hitting a pokemon he had let be bludgeoned when he had the full ability to warn it! How dare he even call himself a Pokemon Trainer for his poor treatment of his pokemon!  
  
Nozomi had never been one to stand around and let the weak get pushed around. She could tell that the Raichu cared for Karuta, but his blatant abuse and lack of care for it's welfare sickened her. She felt her anger rise as Karuta issued another slap to the already beaten pokemon. Her pace grew to a jog, then broke into a full sprint at the man. She saw Kyuuden's groggy, tired looking face peek at her from over Karuta's shoulder; the pokemon gave a little trill from her advancement on his trainer's unguarded back.  
  
This was all the warning Karuta needed as he suddenly spun to the side, slipping past Nozomi as she staggered past him while trying to regain her footing. She whirled around and lashed a fist out at the man, a blow which was ducked under with an indignant cry. She swung again with her other fist, this blow striking Karuta's open shoulder and causing his steps to falter.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you always come out swinging or what?" Karuta growled as he rotated his shoulder sorely, dodging another punch from Nozomi.  
  
"Baka ne! How dare you hit that poor Raichu! Put it down this instant!" Nozomi raged as she swung her leg out, aiming to trip Karuta up. Karuta simply hopped over the sweep and landed a few steps back.  
  
"You don' know what you're talking about. Now get out my way before I make you move!" Karuta threatened.  
  
Nozomi however, was not to be thwarted so easily. She stood firm, holding her hands out to Karuta with a determined look on her face.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to let you go and abuse that poor pokemon any more. Hand over the Raichu right now!" she demanded, barely noting the sudden flash of shock on Karuta's face.  
  
Karuta scowled and lowered his head slightly, his glasses reflecting the bright daylight to gleam from the lenses. He was a sudden blur, his coat flaring up behind him as he darted forward from a standstill at a pace that made Nozomi gasp in shock. The gasp was short lived as the air exploded from her lungs in one sharp burst. Pins and needles spread over her stomach and chest as she folded over Karuta's fist like a piece of paper, her face flushing from the sudden pain. Karuta removed his fist and allowed Nozomi to slump to her knees, each wheezing breath only increasing the pain in her gut as she tried to refill her lungs.  
  
"You can't say that I didn't warn you. Learn how to mind your own business or else I won't go so easy on you next time." Karuta's voice was fading as he continued on, undaunted by Nozomi's weak whimpers of pain.  
  
Nozomi didn't rise for quite a long time. Slumped over herself, she drew slow breaths to steady her shaking body and clear her mind of the pain. She had gotten the wind knocked out of her plenty of times, but never like this. She felt like a herd of Tauros had decided to stampeded across her torso....how in the world could Karuta punch that hard? Eventually, her breath returned, stinging with every in/exhale. She growled under her breath and hurried as quickly as she could down the street after the trench-coated man.  
  
~~  
  
Kyuuden blinked sleepily as he sat on the cold metal table, trying his best not to pull away from the fingers gently holding his eyes open. Nurse Joy of Aquamarine City shone the beam from a penlight into each of the Raichu's eyes, `hmming' to herself now and then. Kyuuden yawned and started to lean back, only to receive a sharp pinch on the cheek from the Nurse. Kyuuden let out an annoyed cry, clutching his hard-earned bone club to his chest with a look of insulted grumpiness on his furry face.  
  
"The wound isn't deep at all, so it's nothing to worry about. He seems to have a light concussion, so it's a good thing you were able to keep him awake on your way here. Had he fallen asleep, he might not have woken up....poor dear." Nurse Joy, leaving Karuta to wonder if she meant Kyuuden or himself.  
  
Karuta sighed and sat back in his chair, his fingers drumming nervously on his knee. Operating rooms always made him edgy, though he didn't know why. Probably because they were so clean....he was almost afraid to touch anything in fear of starting some sort of epidemic because of his mere presence in the sterilized environment. In any case, he was with Kyuuden and Nurse Joy in one of the Center's many Operating Rooms while Nurse Joy tended to Kyuuden with a concerned expression.  
  
"The wound isn't bad, but I'm still curious as to how he got it. Must have been quite a battle to bring about such a strong blow to the head." Nurse Joy questioned with a motherly tone as she dabbed at the already drying blood with a damp cloth to expose the wound for treatment.  
  
"I guess it was...a Marowak's bonemerang attack....caught him off his guard after a dodge." Karuta explained briefly.  
  
Nurse Joy nodded and looked at the bone that Kyuuden still clutched protectively to his body. She smiled a little and reached out to take the bone, receiving a snarl and a quick burst of sparks in reaction to trying to remove the trophy from it's new owner. Nurse Joy reconsidered her actions, going back to work on cleaning the wound.  
  
Karuta couldn't help but grin from Kyuuden's reaction. Looked like he wasn't going to be giving that bone up anytime soon. It was no bother for Karuta: Kyuuden had earned the weapon and it gave him the excuse to learn a new fighting style, which was always a good thing.  
  
Karuta's planning of Kyuuden's upcoming lessons were banished from his mind as a Chansey entered the room with the classic vim and vigor the healing pokemon were known for. Karuta grumbled slightly at the pokemon's overwhelming cheerfulness and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. He had nothing against the pokemon itself, but being that peppy all the time just wasn't natural.  
  
Chansey bounced up to her employer, speaking in it's singsong tone quickly to the Nurse. Somehow, Nurse Joy seemed to understand the pokemon and nodded her reply. With the consent of some sort, Joy stepped away from Kyuuden and let Chansey take over in her place. Joy stood before Karuta, offering her hand to help him up.  
  
"Chansey is going to use her Sing to put Kyuuden under so she can heal him quicker. An induced sleep will be easier for him to wake up from rather than falling asleep himself; safer as well. It's a good idea if we get out of the room before we get put to sleep along with your Raichu." Joy smiled kindly even as Karuta ignored her hand and left the room of his own accord, glancing briefly back at Kyuuden before the swinging doors were closed behind him by Joy. As the drearily-dressed trainer strolled down the hall, the lingering notes of Chansey's song echoed behind him, paired with a massive yawn that Karuta knew all too well.  
  
~~  
  
Karuta stepped out of the Pokemon Center, looking around the streets briefly. While Kyuuden was recovering, he figured he would finish with the convention for today and come back later with a souveneir of some sort for his pokemon. At least with Kyuuden being cared for by the attentive Joy and her Chanseys, Karuta knew he could relax for now.  
  
"Baaaaakaaaaaa ne!"  
  
Dang.....spoke to soon.  
  
Karuta dropped down to a crouch as Nozomi hurtled past him, her clothesline missing completely. Karuta hopped up and away, crossing his arms over his chest in obvious disdain for the attacking girl. Nozomi whirled around again, throwing punches left and right in an attempt to fell the abusive trainer before her.  
  
"Is this how you treat everyone you meet or am I just lucky?" Karuta asked in an annoyed tone as he ducked around the punches, each missing him by mere inches.  
  
"Anyone who beats a loyal pokemon deserves a pounding! Now stand still already and--hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Sorry, force of habit."  
  
Karuta turned back around, dipping past another thrown punch as he did so. It brought Nozomi to a boil as he dodged her attacks with a blatant ease, even going as far as to turn his back to her and still be able to avoid being hit. It was like he could tell how she was going to attack before she did it....  
  
"Y'might want to rest your weight back on your other foot." Karuta pointed out.  
  
"Why would I listen to you about something like that!?" Something didn't feel right...  
  
"Cause somethin' like this might happen otherwise."  
  
Somewhere in Nozomi's mind, a tiny little voice observed that the fluffy clouds looked very pretty today, especially when sprawled out on the ground looking up at them.  
  
Nozomi clambered to her feet once more as Karuta lowered his arms from the throw. It had been the second time she had been thrown in the same way by this guy. How did he fight her so effortlessly and manage to send her toppling all over herself without any show of strain? Having been one of the top students in her kenpo classes back at her hometown's academy of self-defense, Nozomi was not used to having someone just shrug off her offensive so easily. It infuriated her to no end to see that Karuta was still staring at her with the same calm expression she had always seen him wear.  
  
"How dare you!?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
If she squinted a little, that one cloud over there sort of looked like a Rapidash....  
  
With a grunt of anger, Nozomi returned to her feet once more, only to be flipped over Karuta's shoulder a third time. Karuta didn't even wait for her to throw a punch, but simply grabbed her arm and hurled her as soon as she drew within range to attack. A fourth and fifth attempt brought the same results, eventually wearing down the dizzy girl's persistence.  
  
"I hope you're finished now, you're making a great mess of yourself."  
  
That comment earned Karuta another shot and Nozomi another flip. She was beginning to sense a vicious cycle....  
  
Nozomi sat up from the ground but stayed seated, glaring up at Karuta without moving. She gasped a few times to catch her lost breath, finally calming her temper down to a mild loathing of the darkly dressed man in front of her. Karuta seemed indifferent, but still wary of another attack.  
  
"Care to tell me why you're trying to put me into the Intensive Care Unit?" Karuta scoffed.  
  
"Maybe you'd be nicer to your Raichu if you joined it there...." Nozomi said.  
  
"`Kyuuden.' `He', not `it'." Karuta corrected.  
  
"Fine, `Kyuuden.' I'm mad at you because of how you treated your poor Rai....Kyuuden. Where do you get off slapping around a pokemon that just got beat up in a fight?"  
  
"If my memory and the size of my wallet serves me correctly, I believe that Kyuuden won that fight."  
  
"That doesn't matter, he still got hurt and you were knocking him around! I'd have half a mind to report you to the authorities!"  
  
"I'm sure half a mind would be an improvement...." Karuta grumbled, low enough the Nozomi didn't hear him.  
  
Nozomi stood, the sudden movemt causing Karuta to hop back into a ready position. She held no stance, a factor that let Karuta relax slightly. She just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Karuta with a cold look.  
  
"I saw how hard that bonemerang hit Kyuuden; it nearly took his head off! You didn't warn him at all, even though you saw it coming! What kind of person just stands by and lets a pokemon get hit when they could've stopped it!?" Nozomi accused, sounding disgusted by Karuta's behavior.  
  
"If you saw it coming as well, why didn't you warn him of the attack?"  
  
Nozomi's mouth opened to let out a counter-remark, but nothing came. She gaped for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. She finally shook her head and clenched her fists tightly, briefly advancing on Karuta.  
  
"I'm not his trainer! It's your responsibility to take care of you pokemon! They need a trainer's guidance in battle to be strong!"  
  
"A trainer's guidance in battle is weakness and a handicap, not an advantage."  
  
Nozomi blanched again. She wondered what color the sky was in this guy's little world....black seemed like an answer worth putting money on.  
  
"Battle tactics are another subject entirely. As for my striking Kyuuden, he needed it. If I hadn't slapped him all those times, he would've fallen asleep and not have woken up from the concussion he got from the bonemerang." Karuta explained calmly.  
  
"Even so, it was your fault he got hit in the first place!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You didn't warn him of the attack!"  
  
"Neither did you."  
  
Nozomi fumed. This conversation was going in a circle without any progress whatsoever....  
  
"It doesn't matter that I didn't warn him. It was your battle and your responsibility to look out for your pokemon!"  
  
"It wasn't my battle. I did nothing but watch Kyuuden finish off the Marowak of his own will and devices. I didn't coach or sabotage him any more than you or anyone else had the entire fight."  
  
Nozomi found she couldn't think of an exact reply. Kartua spoke with such ease and practice that she was sure he'd had this kind of conversation before. His logic was odd, more warped than her own style of thinking, so she had a hard time coping to it immediately. He didn't seem to want to take any responsibility or even credit for how Kyuuden performed in the battle or with how it ended. How could he be so disinterested with the situation? Just how long had he been watching his pokemon fight on their own?  
  
~~  
  
Nozomi smiled and breathed deeply, sniffing up the scents of the hot food before her. Picking the jumbo-sized burger roughly from the plate, she took a very large bite and mumbled to herself about the quality of the taste. Karuta, meanwhile, looked on with an expression of disgust with the girl's eating habits. He daintily picked at a bowl of rice, the side dish of pickled cucumbers and Tentacool legs untouched. Nozomi chewed noisily and swallowed hard, washing down the bite with a chug of iced cola.  
  
"How can you stand to peck at such a pitiful meal like some snobby Meowth?" Nozomi asked around another bite of burger and a handful of fries.  
  
"How can you stand to stuff your face at a rate that would make a Snorlax ill?" Karuta countered as he sipped at his hot green tea.  
  
"Stuck-up jerk."  
  
"Top-heavy bimbo."  
  
The trade of insults had gone on for more than an hour prior, having driven away any other customers seated within earshot of the two. After Nozomi's attack and the rotating conversation the two held, she eventually gave up on trying to convince Karuta of anything having to do with the battle. He had made the mistake of mentioning about getting lunch before he left her and she ended up tagging along with him, still trying to figure out a way to get a straight answer from him that she could understand.  
  
And so brings us to our current scene.  
  
"So--+snarf+--how'd you train your Raichu-+munch+- to move like that?" Nozomi asked, giving Karuta a good view of the remainders of her bite. Karuta scrunched his nose at the sight and turned his eyes to his rice, still daintily eating small clumps with a pair of expensive looking laquared chopsticks. Black laquer, no less.  
  
"I didn't do anything, he's always been like that. I just helped him bring out more potential than he showed before." Karuta slowly explained as a piece of his pickled Tentacool was stolen by Nozomi's fork.  
  
"So y'mean he's always been a perverted rodent that doesn't know when to stay down and can easily piss off anyone he comes in contact with?"  
  
"Well, I guess that old story about intelligence being inversely related to bust size isn't all true."  
  
Nozomi glared and snagged another piece of Tentacool.  
  
"Do you have to eat my food as well as yours? You're making me sick just thinking about eating that disgusting thing, but you're still hoggish enough to eat my food along with it?"  
  
"Well, what a lovely date you are. I'm surprised you aren't beating the girls off with a stick."  
  
"Don' tempt me."  
  
Nozomi grinned at that remark, having seen a brief flush of red come and go across Karuta's cheeks at the mention of a date. So there was something that could get under that cold exterior of his....She made another grab for another chunk of pickled jellyfish, but her fork was countered with Karuta's chopsticks gripped firmly around the neck of the fork. She tried to pull back, but found that Karuta's grip on the fork was too strong for her to break. Nozomi looked at her fork for a moment, then abandoned it to Karuta. He simply slid it back across the table to her without a care.  
  
"Just how does a pale-skinned, four-eyed loser like you get to be so strong?"  
  
"Oh, so tact seems to be the inverse variable with bust size....that makes sense."  
  
"Knock it off you jerk! I asked you a question!"  
  
"So what? My strength is none of your business and I don' have to answer it if I don' want to."  
  
Nozomi crossed her arms, turning away from Karuta with a careless look. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, giving her long green hair a little toss over her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, fine. I don't really care how you got so strong anyway." She said slyly, watching for Karuta's reaction.  
  
"Oh, good. I thought you were going to try and use reverse psychology on me to goad me into speaking freely to a girl that I begrudge for trying to beat me into a pulp for a stupid misunderstanding caused by her own inattentiveness to detail."  
  
Nozomi's fingers closed around her fork, her other hand holding it down to keep it from stabbing Karuta in the hand.  
  
"It's just training, same as everyone else. I just happen to put a twist on my training, is all." Karuta grumbled as he munched on a cucumber slice.  
  
"Bull. I've been training in Kenpo for a good five years and you're stronger than me. You don't even look like you're in any condition to fight."  
  
"Yes, well, we can't all be muscle-bound brick houses like you, can we?"  
  
Nozomi briefly wondered if she would be able to pin Karuta's hand to the table if she slammed the fork down hard enough into it.....hmmmm.......  
  
"You're not going to give me a straight answer to anything I ask you, are you?"  
  
"It all depends on the questions. I'm not one for vague conversation or useless clues."  
  
Nozomi considered Karuta's words for a moment, watching him eat his lunch with extreme care and excellent manners. After finishing off what was left of her burger and starting on the fries, she posed her question.  
  
"Okay, why did you let Raichu get hit with that bonemerang?"  
  
"For the same reason you didn't do anything. It wasn't my concern."  
  
"Do you treat all your pokemon like that?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Are they all still in good health?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they strong fighters, even with your abuse and neglect?"  
  
"YES...."  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nozomi came to an abrupt halt in her questioning. She had slipped in the last question just so she could get a rise out of the depressing man before her, but she had never expected him to just come out and say she was pretty without a second thought. She had expected a question like that would've reduced him to sputtering nervously, but found him to continue eating his meal with a careless look on his face.  
  
"Don' think too much into it. You're easy on the eyes, but you're no winner when it comes to your personality. It's a good thing you're pretty, otherwise I'm sure that guys wouldn't even bother with such a tomboy like you." Karuta grumbled with lack of emotion.  
  
Nozomi's hand lashed out, the fork clasped firmly in her hand. She slammed it down hard, the prongs embedding themselves in the table between Karuta's second and third fingers. She was about to yell the insulting young man when he suddenly yanked the fork from the table and flipped it around, stabbing the sharp prongs into the back of Nozomi's hand. She gave a yelp of pain and pulled back, cradling her bleeding hand tenderly.  
  
"Bluffs are a worthless technique for showing strength. If you're going to pretend to hurt someone, you might as well put in the extra effort and actually hurt them." Karuta seemed to be scolding Nozomi for her lack of accuracy with the fork.  
  
Tears fell freely from Nozomi's eyes from the pain, though they caused no sympathy in the man. She looked up at him, staring through his glasses and into his eyes. The look he wore on his face...it was the look of someone who had nothing to care for. She knew that he felt no remorse for what he did and would probably do it again it the situation was raised. Karuta swept up from the table, taking his rice and chopsticks with him as he left for the door.  
  
As he reached for the door handle, Karuta found his progress to the outside hindered by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned to see one of the patrons, a large man with a buzz-cut and a shaggy mustache, holding him from leaving. The man was accompanied by a pair of friends behind him, both looking rather put-off at the younger man.  
  
"Where d'ya think you're going? I saw what you did to that girl and I ain't gonna let you get away with--" The man began. His threat was suddenly cut-off as his hand was forcibly removed from Karuta's shoulder and several of his fingers broken in the same movement. The man dropped to his knees, crying out and holding his hand against his chest from the pain.  
  
This was enough to spark anger in the man's friends, who rushed forward at Karuta despite one of the waitress' sudden shouts of `No fighting!'. As the first man drew near, Karuta's hand shot out and struck him squarely at the base of the throat with two curled fingers. The man suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees beside his previously fallen friend, clutching his throat and gasping like air was trying to run away from him. The third man decided that Karuta's offense wasn't that bad and he'd just let him off with a warning.  
  
Without casting another look at either Nozomi or the men, Karuta turned and strode out of the restaurant, grumbling quietly to himself about the rudeness of some people these days.  
  
~~  
  
"Well, your Raichu has regained consciousness and seems completely alright. You may want to keep him from battling until the wound has fully healed, but he should be just fine for everyday activities."  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Try putting your arm under his stomach...."  
  
"Can you see if you can unclamp his claws?"  
  
"Like this? Lemme get his tail too...."  
  
"Okay, I'll push and you pull on three. One...two...."  
  
Kyuuden lost his grip and was pulled from Nurse Joy, letting out a yelp of protest at the actions of his trainer. Karuta held Kyuuden firm in his arms, successfully keeping the electric rodent from escaping and restarting a glomp on the thankfully patient Joy. Joy simply blushed and straightened out her blouse and apron, not sure of what to do otherwise. Karuta apologized briefly and hurried out of the Center, allowing Kyuuden a wistful wave good-bye to the Nurse over his shoulder.  
  
Almost an hour of walking passed before Karuta could safely let Kyuuden go without risking him dashing back into town to Nurse Joy or any other pretty girl that passed by at the time. Now well into the forest-edged roads passing from Aquamarine towards Olivine City, Kyuuden sulked as he kept up with his trainer. Karuta never let him have any fun with the pretty girls....he didn't mean any harm or anything and most of the time the girls were ones that hugged him first. Could he help it if he was adorably huggable?  
  
Kyuuden halted along with his trainer, looking back over his shoulder. Running towards them was that nice girl they'd met a few days ago. Why'd she have a bandage on her hand? Did she hurt herself? Oh well, she was coming to see them and she was pretty! Perhaps she would appreciate a hug to make her feel better after getting hurt....  
  
Kyuuden was halted in mid-glomp at Nozomi by Karuta's gloved hand gripping him by the scruff of the neck. Kyuuden struggled and reached vainly for Nozomi while Karuta returned the girl's glare. They stood in silence, the only sound being Kyuuden's plaintive grumbles as he continued his efforts to reach the girl.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Nozomi said matter-o-factly,  
  
"Like hell you are. I neither need nor want your companionship. Why in the world would you want to come with me anyway." Karuta made the last comment as a statement instead of a question.  
  
"I'm concerned for your pokemon's welfare. Look at your Raichu, he's obviously struggling to get away from you."  
  
Karuta let go of Kyuuden, who promptly latched on to Nozomi's chest and snuggled in. Nozomi blanched and looked embarrassed.  
  
"Don' have a very good memory, d'ya?" Karuta grinned. Nozomi only sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to fight off a building migraine.  
  
"Look, I'm not really sure why I want to go with you myself either. You're a snobbish, cold, rude, perverted little jerk, but I'm going to set aside my personal disgust with you so I can make sure you don't end up killing one of your pokemon."  
  
"What a saint..." Karuta deadpanned. "I don' care what you think about me, you're not coming with me. It's tough enough to take care of myself and seven pokemon, I don' need a top-heavy, self-righteous, over-eating bimbo tagging along to make my life any harder than it already is."  
  
The two glared at each other coldly, the only sound being Kyuuden's muffled squeaks of happiness.  
  
"Kyuuden, let go of her and let's go."  
  
"Chu!" Definitely a no....  
  
"Kyuuden, now!"  
  
"Rai chu chu!" She was nice and warm....  
  
"Let's put it to a vote--" Nozomi grinned.  
  
"This isn't a democracy!" Karuta objected.  
  
"--All those in favor of me coming along, raise your hands."  
  
Nozomi raised her hand, Kyuuden joining her without removing his face from her shirt.  
  
"Traitor." Was all Karuta grumbled as Nozomi laughed and hugged Kyuuden.  
  
It was going to be a long trip.......... 


	5. A Day's Time: Just Another Boring Day

Nozomi stood silently amongst the fragrant ocean of wildflowers, the colorful blossoms swaying with the breeze. Her flowing, white sundress flared slightly with the wind, her wide-rimmed hat escaping from her and rolling through the blooms. The hat was suddenly snatched up by a young man wandering along in the field of flowers. He was dressed in a simple yellow wrap shirt, loose-fitting black pants bound with a white belt and yellow ankle straps, and a pair of black dojo shoes. He brushed a bit of his black hair away from his eyes, tucking it back under his yellow and black checked bandana as he started towards Nozomi.  
  
Nozomi could only stand and stare at the handsome young man as he returned her hat to her, placing it back on her head and running his hand over her braided hair. He smiled warmly, a kawaii pair of fangs adorning his smile. Nozomi felt herself melt as he held her in his strong arms, easily supporting her as she laid her head on his shoulder. A blush played over her face as she looked into his eyes, then leaned in slowly. Both closed their eyes, heads tilted as their lips came closer....closer.....  
  
"Rai? Cha?"  
  
"EEYAAAGH!!!"  
  
Nozomi shot ramrod in her sleeping bag, flinging Kyuuden from his perch atop her chest. The Raichu simply flipped in mid-air and landed lightly on his feet. He waved happily to the gasping girl, bounding up to her once more and nuzzling against her side. Nozomi struggled against the urge to pound the pokemon into the ground for messing up her wonderful dream....again....  
  
"Dammit Karuta, keep your perverted Raichu away from me when I'm asleep!!" Nozomi shouted as she got up and shooed Kyuuden away from her.  
  
Nozomi stood from her sleeping bag, wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She yawned and stretched, inadvertently offering Kyuuden quite a view while doing so. She did a few stretching exercises to loosen up from a long night in the confines of a plush sack, issuing pops and cracks from her joints as spine.  
  
And so was the morning ritual, as it had been for the past two weeks.  
  
Indeed, it had already been fourteen long days since Nozomi forced her company upon Karuta and joined up with him on his way out of Aquamarine City. Their relationship had greatly improved since they had began to get used to each other, having changed from a blatant disgust with each other to a mild disgust with a dash of impatient tolerance. They still had their now daily arguments about things and never seemed to stop fighting, though it often looked as though Nozomi was the only one arguing, given Karuta's almost constantly meek yet sarcastic attitude. She still hadn't gotten used to his quiet arguments and warped sense of logic, even though they debated almost constantly, allowing him to twist around her point of standing and make her question it herself without realizing it.  
  
Nozomi forced the thoughts of their arguments from her mind, determined not to get into a bad mood this early in the morning. Kyuuden always woke her up from her dreams at exactly six o'clock in the morning, two and a half hours earlier than she had usually woken up before joining Karuta. Karuta, however, had already been up and active for an hour beforehand, though he never let her know what he had been doing. It bugged her to no end, waiting two hours for him to arrive from somewhere in the surrounding forest, then having him out and out refuse to tell her what he had been doing for the time.  
  
Nozomi looked up to the trees, her eyes resting upon a Fearow bearing a more sour expression than those more commonly seen worn by those birds. She had only seen two of Karuta's pokemon, both of them everything but average. She had to wonder how he was able to get Kyuuden so sleek and graceful, and how he was able to change his Fearow so drastically from the wild ones.  
  
This Fearow, whom Karuta had named Tsuruhashi (Tsu-chan, for short), looked nothing like the Fearow of the forests surrounding the southern areas of Johto. Those birds were savage, coarse-feathered vultures that made terrible rackets with their keening voices and always looked as though they had just come out of a dust fight. Tsu-chan, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. She behaved in a rather regal manner, hardly ever making a sound except for a few chitters and clucks every now and again when addressed personally. Her feathers were smooth and glossy, giving her the appearance of just having been groomed all the time. Not a single plume of her head was out of place and she seemed to take great pride in her headdress, the blood-red feathers arching down the length of her graceful neck; the entire plumage exclaimed even greater from the contrast of her rich, mocha colored feathers. Like all of Karuta's pokemon, she was much larger than average and in general, looking  
even healthier than other Fearow Nozomi had seen under other trainers.  
  
While Tsu-chan was quite a beautiful bird of prey, her attractiveness was spoiled by a mean expression on her feathered face. Every time Karuta went off in the morning, he had stationed Tsu-chan at their campsite to make sure that Nozomi didn't try to follow him on his constitutionals. He had considered leaving only Kyuuden to tend to her, but the rodent had shown far too much emotional attachment to the girl to be allowed to watch her as a disciplinary figure. So instead, Karuta assigned the fierce Tsuruhashi to guard his privacy from Nozomi's prying.  
  
And so was the morning ritual, as it had been for the past two weeks.  
  
It drove Nozomi up the wall to have Tsu-chan constantly watching over her to make sure she didn't try to find out what Karuta was up to. While she told herself that she could care less about what Karuta did in the mornings, her curiosity had been growing since the day she found out that he had been going off in the morning. According to what little of the morning trips she could get from Karuta, he had done it every day for the past ten years, his entire run as a trainer. It boggled her mind at how long he had been training, though it explained how Kyuuden fought so well. It seemed as though Kyuuden was Karuta's favorite, as he spent more time out of his pokeball than in (much to her disgust sometimes.).  
  
Today, however, was going to be different. Today she was going to find out what Karuta was up to....  
  
Nozomi strolled over to Karuta's pack, a leather-bound gunny sack. A black gunny sack, no less. Nozomi honestly couldn't figure out if Karuta just really liked the color black or if he was color blind and found it easier to dress with. While very large and almost as long as Karuta was tall, he somehow managed to hide it beneath his coat with nary a bulge. It completely baffled Nozomi to see him tuck the pack under his coat, only to have the trench coat flare and flap about by stray winds, the pack having vanished without a trace. When he needed it, Karuta simply reached beneath his coat and produced the pack, then spirited it away in the same fashion when he was done. Despite constant interrogation as to his method, Karuta always answered with `That's a secret.'  
  
Digging around in the apparently trans-dimensional gunny sack, Nozomi came upon a tupperware container full of chunks of some sort of raw meat. Whatever the chunks used to be was a treat for Tsu-chan, given to her after Karuta returned from his morning trips. Nozomi planned to trick the bird pokemon by giving her a treat early, allowing her to drop her guard so Nozomi would have a chance to sneak off and find Karuta. After prying the plastic top from the container, she pulled away at the smell. The chunks of flesh smelled absolutely vile to her, though Karuta never seemed to care about the scent. Tsu-chan was wild about them, for some reason, and always gobbled down the treat given to her with a look of utmost satisfaction.  
  
"I was curious once, but now I don't even want to know what these are...." Nozomi grimaced as she picked up a chunk with two fingers, keeping it far away from her.  
  
Tsu-chan, who had been watching Nozomi the entire time, didn't react as she usually did to the sight of the treat. Normally she would puff up her feathers and get all hyper, ready for her reward for a job well done. This time, she simply sat and continued to look cross with the world in general. Nozomi inched closer to the bird, holding the treat out to her.  
  
"C'mon, it's your favorite...yummy...um....something or others...." Nozomi cooed as she continued to move closer to the bird.  
  
Soon enough, she was standing just below the large bird, holding the strip of meat up while standing on her tip-toes. Tsu-chan could've easily snapped up the food long before, but she seemed to ignore it in favor of glaring at Nozomi. The bird blinked a few times and looked past Nozomi, her gaze leaving the human girl for the first time since she was stationed in the tree.  
  
"Dang...."  
  
Nozomi looked over her shoulder, seeing a less-than-amused Karuta leaning against a tree behind her. His expression was even blanker than usually, making Nozomi wonder if he was able to slip in and out of conciousness at will. The drably-dressed man strolled over to Nozomi and took both the container and shred of meat from her with a sigh. He tossed the piece up to Tsu-chan, who snapped it out of the air with a sharp click of her beak and gulped it down with a contented squawk.  
  
"She won't take those from anyone but me. No point in trying to get her to eat them." Karuta said in a scolding tone.  
  
"I was just....trying to be friendly, is all. She looks even more ill-tempered than you do." Nozomi said as she wiped her fingers off on the hem of her shorts.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
How does he always know!? Nozomi screeched mentally. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Meowths and Pidgeots, Nozomi."  
  
Nozomi was ready to throttle Karuta when he mentioned that term again....'Meowths and Pidgeots' was a little parable he had told her over the fire one night when she asked where he learned how to fight. He had thoroughly trounced her after agreeing to spar and seemed incredibly unwilling to explain his style. Instead, he told her a short story in a complete monotone, making her almost fall asleep before it was over.  
  
*****  
  
"Once there was a curious little Meowth who loved the taste of Spearow. Every day it would go out into the fields and hunt down the birds, gobbling them up left and right. It lived a happy, carefree life of steady meals and constant entertainment. One day, the curious little Meowth saw a nice, plump Spearow just waiting to be gobbled up and went after it. The Spearow fled into the woods, the curious little Meowth giving swift chase after it. Unfortunately, the nice, plump Spearow flew into Pidgeot territory in it's attempts to save itself and was picked out of the air by the angry bird. The curious little Meowth, who had blindly followed the Spearow, was snatched up by the Pidgeot and torn to shreds in an instant."  
  
"That's a terrible story!" Nozomi had objected, having suddenly found her dinner non-tempting.  
  
"Yes, but it's got a good moral to it."  
  
"'Curiousity killed the cat'?"  
  
"Not quite. The curious little Meowth had no reason to be in the Pidgeot's territory. The Pidgeot only killed the Meowth since it had entered it's territory. Had the curious little Meowth forgotten about the Spearow, it never would've been killed."  
  
"So the moral is to stay away from Pidgeot territory?"  
  
"While that's a good idea, it's not what I meant."  
  
"So what did you mean?"  
  
"The moral: `Keep your nose out of other people's business. You may risk losing it.'"  
  
*****  
  
The term `Meowths and Pidgeots' came up whenever Nozomi asked Karuta about something he didn't feel like answering. Either that, or `It's a secret'. Both terms drove her crazy as they were said with the utmost disdain for her interest.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have to resort to this sort of thing if you'd just tell me what you're doing out there." Nozomi huffed as she turned her back to him.  
  
"You've asked me before and I've refused every time. Do you really think this time will be any different?"  
  
"Whatever....I'm going to get dressed. Keep your perverted little pokemon away from me, y'got that?" Nozomi accented her demand with a glare at the pokemon in question. Kyuuden simply snapped his fingers, then plastered an innocent look on his face.  
  
~~~~  
  
They made good time that day, at least by Nozomi's count. Karuta kept complaining that she had slowed him down too much with her `frequent stops'. She couldn't help it if she wasn't able to keep up with Karuta's pace; it was his fault for acting like wherever he was going wasn't going to be there in an hour. Like so many other things about him, his speed was something that confused and frustrated her. He always moved so quickly and lightly that it seemed impossible...how he moved in crowds was even more frustrating. When they passed through towns and smaller places not worth staying in for long, it was like he purposely chose to dart through the tiny gaps between people as they crossed paths with others or walked in groups. Whether it was to annoy them or simply because he could, Karuta always hopped around people and blazed inches past them like they weren't even there, not even the hem of his coat ever brushing against them.  
  
"So where are we going exactly?" Nozomi asked as she jabbed at the burning logs with a stick.  
  
They had already settled for the evening, having set up camp and built a small fire like always. Nozomi had her sleeping bag all spread out behind her, Kyuuden already fast asleep inside of it. She always let him sleep with her, ignoring his slippery paws simply out of pity. Kyuuden was obviously social, not just with her, but with Karuta as well. Perverted, but social nonetheless. Karuta, however, never let Kyuuden anywhere near him at nighttime, especially since he slept in a tree of all places. Every night, Karuta would tie his sleeping bag from a branch and zip it all the way around him, sealing himself inside and hanging from the tree branch like a Kakuna waiting to hatch. How in the world he could sleep like that was beyond Nozomi....  
  
"I've already told you, I am going to Olivine City. There's no `we' in this deal. You're just an annoyance who won't leave me alone." Karuta grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too Karuta."  
  
"Unrefined witch."  
  
"Pompous asshole."  
  
The two glared for a moment, then simultaneously sighed and stood up. Nozomi went over to her sleeping bag, shoving Kyuuden more towards the side as she got in. Kyuuden snuggled up against her stomach in his sleep, causing Nozomi to take on an expression somewhere between going `Awww....' and going `Awww man....'. She didn't like how Kyuuden felt right to grope her whenever he felt like it , but at least he was safe when he was asleep. It was just that he always woke up before she did....  
  
Karuta shimmied up his tree, as usual, and stalked over a branch like he had been born in the treetops. He slid down the rope that kept his bag suspended above the ground and into the plush folds, trench coat and all. Did he ever take that thing off? Karuta zipped the bag up to his neck from the inside, settling down into the bag quickly. Before he was able to completely zip himself into the bag, Nozomi called out to him.  
  
"Why do you always do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tie yourself up in a tree like that."  
  
"It's safer."  
  
"How? Your bag could come undone and you'd break your neck while you sleep."  
  
"Could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I could sleep on the ground with a half-open sleeping bag in the middle of Weedle Territory."  
  
With that, Karuta tucked his head into the bag and zipped up the flap. Nozomi stared at the hanging bundle for a moment, then zipped her bag up a little higher. Eventually, she zipped it up all the way and wondered if Karuta even had to breath, what with how stuffy it was inside a sleeping bag. She'd be lucky to get any sleep at all....  
  
She was sound asleep and snoring in twenty seconds, lulled off by the warmth and low amount of fresh oxygen inside the bag.  
  
Karuta fidgeted around a little inside of his bag, trying to get comfortable. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, as he felt a sort of hollowness. He desperately missed having Kyuuden at his side during the night, but it wasn't like he could do that with Nozomi around. Both for the sake of his mystique and the fact that Kyuuden seemed to prefer the girl's company to his own during the night, he had remained alone in his rest for the entire time Nozomi was with them...a fact that made Karuta feel angry and hopeless at the same time.  
  
Stupid, ungrateful, perverted rodent. Karuta cursed in his mind, sighing unhappily as he drifted off to a fitful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone who can guess who the guy Nozomi was dreaming about gets a cookie. ^_^ 


	6. Shatter: Karuta Loses A Secret Or Three

**Awards Light Sneasel with a cookie** Very good, I'm glad there are folk around here who know the classics. ^_^ And as for Kunihi, I'm surprised...do you really think Karuta would ever wear yellow? Anyway, keep guessing for those Bishies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karuta stood silently amongst the fragrant ocean of wildflowers, the colorful blossoms swaying with the breeze. The warm sun shone down brightly upon his upturned face, his eyes closed against the bright rays. Everything was peaceful, bright, and cheery. One could almost feel a Disney-like song cue preparing to start up....  
  
-I think I'm going to be sick....-  
  
Karuta looked around at his surroundings, grimacing at the scenic field. What a complete waste of time....if he was going to dream, it could at least be something less cutesy.  
  
As if in response to his internal complaint, the world around him faded away into darkness. Karuta gave a sigh of relief, but this was quickly drowned out by the blare of a car horn. Karuta squinted against the glare of swiftly moving headlights, confused by the sudden rush of wind coming from the direction of the light.  
  
Survival instinct kicked in and Karuta flung himself to the side of the road, rolling away from the vehicle as it zoomed past him without slowing down. Karuta watched with curiosity as the car vanished down the highway, disappearing into the night.  
  
Karuta slowly got to his feet, brushing himself off and flaring his crumpled coat. What kind of weird sort of dream was this? Oddly enough, the scene seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
Karuta's line of thinking was broken as another car horn rang out. He watched silently as the same car rushed past, the lights momentarily blinding him as it continued away into the darkness. He waited, and the same thing happened a third and fourth time. The same car horn blared, then the same vehicle zipped past down the road.  
  
What a complete waste of time.  
  
And then....something changed. A minuet detail, but obvious nonetheless. A Sentret, a rather scrawny looking one at that, scampered across the road and set itself down in the middle of the lane. It busily scratched it's ear with a furry little paw, chittering and clicking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Karuta sighed a little, crossing his arms over his chest. The car would be coming by any second now...oh well, it wasn't his place to change destiny. If this little pokemon was to die here, then who was he to argue with the Fates?  
  
The Sentret's ears twitched suddenly as the car horn blared again. The foolish little pokemon went up on it's tail, balancing expertly so it could see it's doom raging down at it on four wheels. With a terrible screech, the car swerved and avoided the Sentret, spinning out as two of the wheels slumped into the uneven shoulder of the highway. The car flipped onto it's side and dragged across the ground, a brilliant shower of sparks tracing it's path over the worn asphalt and rocks. Slowly, it skidded to a halt and flopped over onto it's top, the weak shell of the roof crumpling and the windows shatterings under the tonnage of the car.  
  
And all was quiet....  
  
Karuta looked at the wreck, then back to the Sentret. The little pokemon was sprawled on the asphalt, twitching jerkily and giving weak squeaks. The car had avoided it completely, but the shock of the event had been too much for the jittery little squirrel. It lay spasming on it's side as it's heart gave the last futile attempts to reset it's proper rythm. It gave one final trill before it's head slumped to the ground, it's tail laying out limp as the rest of it's body. Solid black eyes stared out at Karuta, cold and empty as the night around him.  
  
Karuta stared at the body of the Sentret, sighing a little. It was meant to be.....after all, it wasn't like he could've done anything to stop it.....  
  
The world faded away to black, the images of the dream blurring like an oil painting as Karuta's dreams fell apart into a simple oblivion. He slept, and the dreams worried him no more.  
  
*****  
  
Nozomi awoke with a start, gasping in the stale, choked air in her sleeping bag. It was stuffy like nothing else inside the bag and she had a hard time even getting enough air to fill her lungs. She scrunched her eyes in the darkness of the bag, trying to see what had awoken her from her oxygen- deprived slumber.  
  
Kyuuden was no longer curled against her side, but was instead in a full glomp on her stomach, his furry face buried in her chest as he snored away happily.  
  
The urge to strangle the little rodent was stronger than ever, but Nozomi somehow managed to contain herself for the time being.  
  
Intent on getting some breathable air, Nozomi unzipped her bag enough to pop her head out, greeting herself to the new day with a deep gulp of crisp, cold, pre-morning air. The sut had yet to fully rise and all was still dark and calm in the forest. The fire had long since died, even the final embers dead and gone to the cold. Nozomi shivered briefly and snuggled back into the bag, ready to slink back to sleep until it was warmer.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Nozomi pulled her arm from the inside of her sleeping bag, squinting her eyes in the dark. The digital face of her wrist watch glowed in the dimness, the illuminated numbers bringing a smile to Nozomi's face. The numbers shone out 4:45 a.m. An ungodly hour, but it was a wonderful sight to brighten Nozomi's morning. She looked up around the branches surrounding the campsite, noting them to be devoid of ill-tempered Fearow. As if it were too much to ask, Nozomi glanced over at where Karuta's bag still hung heavy with his weight.  
  
Barely containing a laugh of victory, Nozomi scurried out of her bag and tucked Kyuuden back inside, lest he be awakened by the cold. Zipping the bag up after her exit, she snatched up a clean pair of clothes from her pack and dressed as quietly as she could. Once changed, she balled up her night clothes and stuffed them into the sleeping bag. The lumps of her clothes along with Kyuuden made a decent enough decoy...she hoped.  
  
And with that hope in mind, Nozomi darted off into the woods. Today was starting off better than she could've hoped.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost half an hour later when Karuta woke up. Nozomi watched him silently from her hiding place in the woods as he dropped from his sleeping bag to the ground, hardly stirring up any dust in his landing. She knew he had to weigh at bare minimum more than a hundred pounds, but how he landed so softly was beyond here. He stood up straight and stretched a few times, the cracks and pops of his spinal column echoing through the quiet morning fully to where Nozomi was hidden.  
  
Nozomi held her breath as Karuta's gaze fell upon her sleeping bag, the bundles beneath it still moving rythmically from Kyuuden's deep snores. Her breath came out in a silent sigh of relief as Karuta turned his back to the bag and released Tsu-chan from her ball. Karuta briefly spoke to the bird while she took nest in the low branches of the forest clearing, then started off on his own into the woods.  
  
  
  
With a grin of anxious curiosity, Nozomi took off after the swift Karuta as well as she could....  
  
  
  
And promptly lost track of him within ten seconds.  
  
  
  
Nozomi felt like screaming in frustration. Karuta had always moved just quickly enough to make her try and keep up with him normally, but the way he traveled alone was unbearable. As soon as he had stepped out of the campsite, he had gone into a sprint that left Nozomi in the dust. The way he moved was bizarre...as if he was shifting just around the trees and underbrush instead of dodging past them. His coat was nothing but a flapping blur as he moved silently through the woods, leaving Nozomi to lag behind despite her flat-out run. Her best efforts to keep up with him was completely in vain as he had vanished away into the forest while she gasped for breath from the sudden run.  
  
Grumbling to herself, Nozomi treked on regardless of Karuta's lead. He had been traveling in a straight line and she was sure he wouldn't go that far from camp. Ten minuets of power-walking proved her wrong as she continued on, trying to ignore the knot she felt building in her left thigh. She would have to try and pummel Karuta for this after she caught up to him....  
  
  
  
~*CRACK!!*~  
  
  
  
The sudden noise caught Nozomi's attention easily. It was still very quiet in the forest and the sound erupted like an explosion tearing through glass. The echo slowly faded away, only to be continued with a second identical crack. Nozomi quickly gave chase to the sorce of the sound, stopping short as she almost ran full into another clearing.  
  
Karuta was standing in the clearing, his frame set in an odd stance. Nozomi knew he was a martial artist simply from how easily he fought, but she couldn't recognize anything in his stance. It almost looked like an animal form of Kung-fu, perhaps Snake or Monkey....  
  
Karuta was poised on the balls of his feet, his knees bent sharply in a position that looked less than comfortable. Facing sideways, his hands were cupped like a cat's paw and held at chest and eye level, bobbing slightly as he swayed to an unheard beat. His glasses were gone and his hair drawn up tightly in a poorly done braid. He had a look of exhurstion and effort on his face that Nozomi had never seen him wear before, like he was actually having trouble with what he was doing. A light sheen of sweat covered his forehead, a few drops running down his face to drip from his chin.  
  
  
  
And he was still wearing that stupid trench coat.  
  
  
  
Nozomi looked across the clearing at two more figures with Karuta. Her eyes widened as she tried to make sense of what was happening here....  
  
Both of Karuta's opponents glared hatefully at him, their stances set for battle. Was he crazy to do something so foolish!? What kind of idiot took on a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan at once!?  
  
The Hitmonlee was more odd looking than any she had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. Her old Sensei had used Hitmonlee to aid with training in Kenpo. Their kicks were perfect, even without training, thus making them fantastic examples to study by. However, this one looked nothing like the Hitmonlee she was used to.  
  
The Kicking Fiend itself looked average, though it was a bit bulkier than the norm. It's upper body was thinned around the waist and built heavily on the upper portion, mainly around it's shoulders and upper arms. On it's wrists and ankles were heavy looking clasps, glimmering dully with the look of lead. Despite these obvious deadweights, the Hitmonlee looked as lithe and agile as any other, seeming like it could flitter away at the slightest chance.  
  
It's partener, the Hitmonchan, also looked far different than what Nozomi was used to. Instead of the usual white tunic common with Hitmonchan, it wore a solid black gi, complete with belt and dojo slippers. It was hopping up and down on the balls of it's feet, looking anxious as it batted it's hands together. The trademark boxing gloves all Hitmonchan had were absent, replaced by a pair of black leather gloves lined with sturdy looking chrome studs across the knuckles. The fingers of the gloves were cut out completely, leaving the Hitmonchan's mitten-shaped hands to flex freely without any sort of resistance. The Hitmonchan also wore an identical pair of weights as it's antithesist.  
  
Nozomi blinked a few times, trying to get what was going on. Her internal question was answered as the Hitmonlee gave a sudden cry and dashed forward, it's long legs quickly closing the distance between itself and Karuta. The Hitmonchan was in hot persuit, following after it's partener towards the human fighter.  
  
The Hitmonlee was instantly airborne, spinning around into a roundhouse kick aimed for Karuta's stomach. Karuta's hands darted out, snagging the pokemon's foot and giving it a sharp twist. The Hitmonlee simply twirled with the counter, swinging it's other foot out and landing a square hit across Karuta's jaw. Nozomi held back a gasp as Karuta lost his grip and staggered, stunned silly by the headshot.  
  
With the opening available, the Hitmonchan fell mercilessly on Karuta, a barrage of sharp blows striking his chest and stomach repeatedly. The sound of the metal studs striking soundly on flesh was terrible, enhanced by Karuta's grunts of pain. Nozomi could only watch in awe and terror as Karuta was beaten by the Hitmonchan, shaking her head unconciously.  
  
  
  
And suddenly, the sound of metal on flesh stopped.  
  
  
  
The Hitmonchan was still swinging, but the punches were no longer connecting. Nozomi hadn't seen how, but Karuta had somehow slipped under a punch and was now out of range, his odd stance coming back. If he was still hurting from the attacks, he wasn't showing it as he stood just as strong as before.  
  
A smirk played over his face; the calculating grin he wore every time Nozomi had seen him wear when he knew he was about to win a fight. He really must have been insane.....  
  
The Hitmonchan attacked once more, a flurry of punches leading the way towards Karuta. Regardless of the weights on it's wrists, it was punching as quickly as possible, it's fists a blur of motion as the punches flew at Karuta. Karuta simply ducked to the left and began weaving around the attacks, his head darting left and right as the punches streaked past him by mere centimeters.  
  
Karuta suddenly let out a counter-attack, a cupped hand lancing out and striking the Hitmonchan squarly in the center of the face. The Hitmonchan faltered for a breif moment, but it was all the time Karuta needed. He set upon the pokemon as feircely as it had him, raining down on it with a round of headshots that left the pokemon staggering to stay standing. The Hitmonchan ducked back past a kick to the head, Karuta's heavy boot zipping past his face close enough to graze the skin.  
  
Nozomi gasped once more as she saw the Hitmonchan do the impossible: a feat she had never even dreamed a Hitmonchan ever being able to perform.  
  
  
  
It kicked Karuta.  
  
  
  
As simple as that, the Hitmonchan's left leg looped out and landed a solid blow on Karuta's shoulder as smoothly and naturally as it had been throwing punches. Karuta remained standing under the attack, but staggered nonetheless. He wrapped his struck arm around the Hitmonchan's foot, throwing it off balance as he leaned backwards and let go. The Hitmonchan bumbled forward directly into Karuta's fist, the sound of bare knuckles meeting a jaw bone ringing through the clearing. The Hitmonchan slumped onto Karuta, his unconcious weight sinking to the ground to lay in a heap in the grass.  
  
Karuta took a moment to wipe his brow before dropping to his knees, the Hitmonlee's foot cutting the air where his head had just been. Karuta swung out with his leg, aiming to trip up the pokemon as it recovered from it's failed attack. The Hitmonlee hopped over the sweep and flipped over, an axe-kick arcing down at it's opponent. Karuta barely managed to dive away from the attack, rolling to his feet as the kick shattered the earth below it.  
  
Karuta didn't have a moment's rest as the Hitmonlee leapt after him once more, landing before the crouching man and swinging it's right foot out at him. Karuta was suddenly standing and moving, his right leg also swinging across in a mirror motion to the Hitmonlee's. The two fighter's kicks connected with one another, blocking simultainiously from landing on each other's bodies. The two pushed away from each other and lashed out again, their actions identical once more.  
  
Karuta dropped into his stance yet again, then darted forward at the fighting pokemon. His fist flew, aiming directly between the Hitmonlee's eyes. Nozomi was amazed once more as the Hitmonlee blocked the punch with a three-fingered hand, knocking it away and swinging up with a kick. The kick was ducked past and countered with a round of punches, each one blocked or diverted by the Hitmonlee's unusually quick hands.  
  
The Hitmonlee took the chance to strike back, forcing Karuta onto a defensive as it lashed out with a furious assault of rapid kicks. It's attack seemed completely random, no obvious pattern whatsoever appearing as it did it's best to kick Karuta into a pulp. Karuta was made to either dodge or physically stop each kick, using the flats of his arms to brace against the attacks.  
  
The Hitmonlee pulled back for a split-second, switching to a cross-kick with it's right. Karuta's arm darted up to block the upcoming attack, the Hitmonlee's weight shift having been obvious enough for even Nozomi to read. However, the pokemon suddenly juked the kick and attacked with it's left instead, the sneak attack flying at Karuta's unguarded side.  
  
With a cry of victory, the Hitmonlee connected with the kick, Karuta's form bending completely around the pokemon's foot and wrapping around it like cloth.  
  
  
  
Oops.  
  
  
  
The Hitmonlee's eyes suddenly widened, then crossed in pain. It gave a low groan as it's hands went to it's crotch, grabbing itself in utter agony. It fell to the ground next to Karuta, writhing around with tears in it's eyes as it's human enemy stood and panted slowly.  
  
Nozomi was in complete disbelief of what she had just seen. She didn't know how, but Karuta had somehow managed to slip out of his coat and drop to the ground. With Hitmonlee distracted by the trenchcoat, Karuta had dropped flat on his back and attacked with both feet at once, slamming his heels up into the pokemon's groin and ending up with the currently balled- up pokemon.  
  
  
  
Karuta slowly got to his feet, looking at both the fallen pokemon. The Hitmonchan had already awoken and was busy nursing it's bruised jaw and looking sour. The Hitmonlee was recovering very, very slowly from the attack, now sitting and still holding itself gingerly. Karuta smiled and rubbed his arm gently, shaking his head to relieve the pounding in his temples.  
  
Nozomi was almost too amazed by what she had just seen to notice that Karuta was actually not wearing his coat for once. 'Almost' being the key word here. She mentally noted that Karuta seemed to be against showing flesh of any sort, as he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt beneath his coat. The silk shirt clung to his body in a few places from the sweat of the fight, showing a lightly muscled build beneath it. Karuta was nothing like the big-'n'-buff fighters stereotypically known, but was instead lean and slender with a hidden strength in his taunt muscles.  
  
Karuta reached a hand down to the Hitmonchan, looking expectant. The Hitmonchan looked at the offered hand, then smiled brightly and took it. Karuta pulled the Punching Pokemon to it's feet and patted it firmly on the shoulder, saying a few words that Nozomi couldn't make out. She slowly made her way closer, being sure to keep herself well-hidden among the trees as she gained a better position for spying.  
  
  
  
"--still have that glass jaw though. We'll have to work on that sooner or later y'know. What kind of fighter drops with a tap to the chin, eh Tsuriau?" Karuta advised to the Hitmonchan, pointing at the bruise on it's chin.  
  
"Leeeee....." the Hitmonlee moaned.  
  
"Aw, quit the complainin' already. I know you're tougher than that Yumigata. How do you expect to get any better if you start up with the Totodile tears every time you take a solid hit?"  
  
Nozomi scoffed at that comment. He had kicked his own pokemon square in the crotch and now he was scolding it on toughening up? Geez, Karuta was either crazy or stupid....neither of which he really seemed, she realized. But still, training fighting pokemon by fighting with them--it was a crazy idea, given how powerful fighting pokemon were naturaly. Still, Karuta had somehow managed to one-up the pokemon, despite being outnumbered. Maybe Karuta was actually a really smart kind of pokemon just pretending to be a trainer or something. A silly idea, but fun to entertain for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Chssssssss....."  
  
  
  
Nozomi felt a chill run down her spine at the sound of a low, gutteral, hiss. Her teeth chattered lightly as she heard the nearby underbrush giving way under a superior weight gliding over it. Might be an Ekans....snakes weren't common around this area, so she didn't have to worry about anything too big.  
  
  
  
"Chaa....ba-bok....."  
  
  
  
Nozomi's eyes widened with fear. A cold sweat broke out on the back of her neck, followed by goosebumps showing up over her skin. Only one pokemon had a hiss like that.....  
  
  
  
Slowly turn....no sudden movements..... Nozomi chanted in her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Eyes closed, Nozomi turned at a painstakingly slow pace until she was fully turned around. Her eyes still clenched shut, she could almost feel the pokemon near her....Arboks always gave off a feeling of dread nearby them, as if the Fates themselves were trying to warn possible victims of a horrible fate.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. Barely cracking open, she found herself looking directly at a pair of yellow, lidless eyes. Her own eyes widened involuntarilly in terror, her gaze locked into that of the unnaturally massive Arbok that lay before her, it's body coiled around the trees like a rope. It's forked tongue darted out as it loomed over Nozomi, tasting the air and sense of pure fear around the girl. Were it possible, the serpent would have smiled an evil smile.  
  
  
  
Dokuga would now get a special meal...... 


	7. Cold Blooded: Memories Of A Serpent

Nozomi's teeth chattered loudly despite the warming rays of the sunrise flowing over her. The Arbok still loomed over her, it's cold eyes locked on her as if daring her to breath, to move, so it could snap her up. She kept as still as she possibly could, though her whole body trembled with terror anyway. She knew how dangerous wild Arboks were.  
  
Keep eye-contact....don't let it loose eye-contact..... Nozomi's mantra continued in her mind as she stared hard into the evil yellow eyes.  
  
Dokuga's tongue whisped in and out of his mouth as he slowly rocked his head. The little human had a lovely scent, intoxicating with it's fear and sweat. He could feel her rapid heartbeat, her short breaths reverberating in the air around his body. Her terror was plain in her eyes as she stared at him....the look of prey before death.  
  
Nozomi's hand slowly went to her hip, gripping at one of the four pokeballs hooked to her low-hanging belt. Maybe if she could get one of her pokemon out to help her, she could escape....but which one?  
  
Over the short years of her training journy, she hadn't collected as many pokemon as other trainers. Four was a meager amount for Battlers, but she was more of a traveler than anything else. No gym badges, no ranks, only training for the sake of training. She had always dreamed of becoming a famous Battler and winning a place in one of the many Pokemon Leagues, but it was a desire that had never really gotten going. Her ability to train her pokemon ranged only to mild fighting skill, nothing good enough to place in the Leagues.  
  
  
  
Ivysaur? No....too slow to take on the lightning moves of the Arbok.  
  
Sandslash? Fast, but nowhere near strong enough to take on a predator.  
  
Dodrio? Yeah right. The Arbok would gobble it up in a bite.  
  
  
  
Nozomi's hand rested on the last pokeball on her belt: a trump card, so to speak. This ball, a Hyper Ball, held her strongest pokemon and the only one that might have a chance. No way it could beat an Arbok of such massive size, but it would at least be able to hold it off....  
  
Dokuga leered down at Nozomi with his grinning fangs shimmering with the sunlight. He saw the girl's eyes widen even more with the sight of his teeth, her feeling of dread growing in the air. Her hand was going up from her side....what's that shiney thing in her hand?  
  
A flash of hatred flew in Dokuga's eyes as he recognized the object Nozomi held in her hand. Memories flooded in the blink of an eye.....no actual thoughts along with the images, but feelings and instinct going hand-in- hand with the bursts of his past.  
  
~^~v~^~v~^~  
  
A lovely little meal, a young brown mouse with a long tail....full of strong blood but plump and slow. The sickly little squirrel he had swallowed wasn't enough to sate the gnawing hunger.  
  
A human, almost invisible in the darkness of the cold night. Only the fear of the tiny human drew him from his nest on such a cold night.  
  
So cold.....  
  
What were those streaks on the human's face? Water? He could smell blood on the human's body, on the ground, seeping from a hole in the human's leg, pooling inside the twisted heap of tasteless metal nearby.  
  
The pain, sudden and bursting throughout his body, ripping at him and sending him spasming to the ground. Writhing and twisting, trying to escape from the flares of light from the mouse.  
  
So much pain....  
  
The ball.....shining and round like the mouse's eyes....  
  
A sudden desperate lunge, a blow of his fang across the mouse's face. It screamed and the child screamed with it....the taste of salty blood was comforting, even in this moment of defeat.  
  
Darkness....cold darkness for so long.....  
  
~^~v~^~v~^~  
  
Nozomi's body froze up as the Arbok suddenly lashed it's head around, eyes wild and full of rage. It locked on to her once more and let out a terrible shriek, like something was clawing at it from the inside out. It reared back and flailed about, it's thick body slamming into the trees and uprooting them. It's tail struck fully against a tall oak, snapping the ancient tree like a toothpick. As the tall tree crashed to the ground, Nozomi flung the Hyper Ball to the ground before her. A scream of terror broke free of her choked throat as the Arbok lunged down at her, the snake's cries drowning out her own.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Karuta, Yumigata, and Tsuriau bounded from the clearing they were training in, leaping over the tall underbrush and old stumps as they went. As if the sound of the mighty tree crashing to the ground wasn't enough to warn them of an intruder, Dokuga's screams were. Karuta was sure of one thing: Dokuga didn't scream. Dokuga had acted as guard for Karuta during his training for as long as he could remember and nothing had ever been enough to cause Dokuga any more trouble than a little indigestion afterwards.  
  
Karuta stopped short and skidded his boots along the dirt. His expression was somewhere between rage and shock as he gazed on in absolute disbelief.  
  
Nozomi! What in the world was she doing here!? How did she get past Tsu- chan?!  
  
  
  
Dokuga was flailing wildly and forcing himself forward, trying to get his mouth around his opponent. A screaming Primape was before the serpent, it's mitten-like hands against Dokuga's teeth. It struggled under the pressure, it's strong arms barring Dokuga's jaws open wide as the snake pokemon tried to swallow it whole. It's feet were dug five inches into the dirt and it was still sliding backwards from the force Dokuga was putting against it.  
  
  
  
"Yumigata!"  
  
  
  
Nozomi heard the voice call out sharply but couldn't move to see where it came from. All she could focus on was her dear Primape's struggle against the murderous snake. Her mind was numbed from the events as a familiar looking Hitmonlee vaulted into the air and struck a mightly blow on the Arbok's head. She felt a renewed rush of fear as the Arbok flung her Primape to the side and dove at her, fangs beared and jaws spread like the gates of Hell awaiting her soul.  
  
She was suddenly struck and rolling, an alien weight latched onto her body. She felt the air break and rush by as the Arbok's thrust missed and the snake's jaws snapped shut around the base of a tree. The unfortunate tree, cleaved into two peices from the bite, tilted and fell. The shadow of the young tree was cast over her as it fell directly at her and the one who had pulled her from the snake's path. She felt the body move from her own, the flutter of a long coat rippling past her face as her savior swept up to his knees, not having enough time to get to his feet.  
  
  
  
Karuta?  
  
  
  
A gloved fist balled firmly and launched up from the side, lancing up at the rapidly falling tree. A blazing flash of agony swept down the strong arm and into the shoulder, the sound of breaking branches drowning out the sound of breaking bone. In one impossible attack, Karuta had punched the falling tree hard enough to knock it off course to the side, effectively missing Nozomi and himself as it crashed to the ground next to them.  
  
Karuta's scream rang clear through the forest, suddenly halted as the young man slumped to the ground. Darkness overtook his mind as the pain thrust him forcefully into unconciousness, the world fading around him until he felt no more pain.  
  
  
  
"Karuta?" Nozomi gasped, staring in shock at the fallen man before her.  
  
  
  
Any other thoughts were wiped from Nozomi's mind as Yumigata was suddenly sent flying past her head. The fighting pokemon slammed against a tree and richotched off, bouncing across the ground and stopping in a non-moving heap. She looked up at the still enraged Arbok, the monster being held off by her Primeape and Tsuriau, at least for the time being.  
  
  
  
"Rai Raicha!! Rai Raicha!!"  
  
  
  
Nozomi's attention was drawn to the edge of the newly formed clearing as Kyuuden burst from the woods, followed by the airborne Tsu-chan. Kyuuden looked frantically at the scene of destruction, his furry face confused and scared from the confusion.  
  
The electric pokemon's face went blank at the sight of Karuta's fallen form.  
  
  
  
"R-R-Rai Raicha....."  
  
  
  
Kyuuden let out a low growl, sharp fangs bared plainly in the feral snarl. He looked up to see the rampaging Dokuga send Tsuriau flying with a flick of his tail, the pokemon vanishing into the woods as he was launched away. Kyuuden let out a cry of rage as he charged forward towards the out-of- control Arbok.  
  
The air around Kyuuden's body crackled with energy, sparks flying free from around his form. The air hissed and broke with each flare of electrical energy, the charge snapping wildly through his fur. Dokuga turned in time to be faced with the painfully familar sight of the enraged Raichu darting towards it.  
  
Both pokemon cried out as one as Kyuuden's body erupted like a live-wire, waves of electrical force ripping through Dokuga. The Arbok's skin burned and cracked, blackened scorches springing up all down the length of the pokemon as he screamed in white-hot agony, his mind fading away under the terrible assault. His yellow, evil, eyes widened in pain and suddenly lolled back into his head as unconciousness took him away from the world.  
  
  
  
The mighty beast came crashing to the ground, his body still jerking and twitching from the charge crackling over his charred body.  
  
  
  
So cold......  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink blink.  
  
Ow....bright lights....those really sting!  
  
Where am I? What happened?  
  
Dokuga....the tree....so much pain....  
  
  
  
"Karuta?"  
  
  
  
Oh yeah. Nozomi.  
  
  
  
Karuta's eyes blinked open once more, squinting against the bright lights above him. He was laid out on a hospital bed, which was placed conveniently enough in a hospital. His mind was blurred and slow, groggieness from his sleep still ebbing at his mind. He dimly felt a sling around his right arm, binding it tightly to his chest. It hurt to breath, hurt to even be awake. The harsh lights were suddenly shadowed as a familar face leaned over him, blocking out the rays of light.  
  
"You're awake! I'm so glad....are you alright?" Nozomi asked, a tone of genuine worry in her voice.  
  
"I feel like I picked a fight with a train...." Karuta slurred, trying to clear his mind.  
  
"A tree, but close enough. You won, too."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What do you mean 'for what'? For saving me from Arbok and the tree."  
  
  
  
Karuta felt a warm hand slip into his unbroken hand, thin fingers grasping firmly. Nozomi smiled and closed her eyes, trying to find the right words to thank Karuta for what he did. She was rewarded with a gentle squeeze from Karuta, an action that strangely brought a flush to her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Squeeze.....  
  
He's still squeezing....  
  
A little too firm there, Karuta....  
  
Ow....hey, OW!  
  
  
  
Nozomi gasped in sudden pain and wrenched her hand from Karuta's. She cradled her hand to her chest protectively, eyes wide in shock. Karuta was glaring at her with a look of complete disgust, his now empty hand balled into a tight fist.  
  
"What were you trying to do, break my hand!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You jackass!"  
  
"Shut up! This whole thing is your fault, you know!"  
  
"My fault!? How in the world is any of--"  
  
  
  
Karuta had sat up and took a swing at Nozomi with his good arm, causing the girl to squeak and duck away from the punch. Karata bore an expression of anger so great that it made Nozomi shudder. She felt her arguement die in her throat as she thought about how powerful Karuta was....and that he was now very much so pissed. At her.  
  
  
  
"If you hadn't come snooping around, none of this would've happened! I told you to stay at the camp for a reason!"  
  
"What, so your homocidal Arbok wouldn't try to eat me!?"  
  
"No, you're a bad influence on my pokemon."  
  
  
  
Nozomi supressed the urge to try and smother Karuta with his pillow.  
  
  
  
"How do you justify having such a dangerous pokemon anyway? That thing is a killer."  
  
"Bull. Dokuga follows orders no matter what. I told him to stand guard and he does as he's told, just like he has for years. It was only because you made him angry that he attacked you like that!"  
  
"I made him angry!? That pokemon is insane! It would've--"  
  
"Stop making excuses!" Karuta snapped, cutting Nozomi off. He pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"You followed me when I told you not to, you attack my pokemon without thought, you undermine my authority over them, you mollycoddle Kyuuden like he was a house-pet! Ever since the moment I met you, you've been nothing but trouble for me! All you do is cause problems!"  
  
"How dare you! Life with you isn't a bed of roses either, y'know! You're nothing but an insensitive, perverted--"  
  
"I never asked you to come along with me! You're the one who followed me! Against my wishes, I might add!"  
  
"If I'm so terrible, why did you bother to save me!?"  
  
"To punish Dokuga."  
  
  
  
That one caught Nozomi off balance. What in the world did he mean by that? How could not eating her be a....Oi, was he planning on feeding her to Dokuga as some kind of reward!?  
  
  
  
"I've always awarded Dokuga by letting him hunt down a Pidgeot or three when he captures someone trying to sneak up on me during training, but only if he didn't hurt anyone. If he had eaten you, he would've gotten a meal while disobeying my orders.  
  
"And disobedience is not something I tolerate."  
  
Nozomi took notice of the heavy glare leveled at her with that last comment.  
  
"And what about the tree?"  
  
"I didn't have enough time to move. I could care less if you got yourself crushed."  
  
Nozomi glared daggers at Karuta, an expression that was returned twice over from the injured man. Why did his words hurt so much? Stupid, gloomy, over-reacting idiot!  
  
Her chair screeched loudly against the linoleum floor as she stood. Nozomi huffed loudly and turned away, heading for the door of the room. As she reached the exit, she paused and put a hand into her pocket. She withdrew one of Karuta's Hyperballs, the shrunken pokeball gripped firmly in her palm.  
  
  
  
"Here's your damn Arbok. I hope it dies of exposure from Kyuuden's shock." A darker part of Nozomi's mind was glad to see a look of shocked rage flash across Karuta's face.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
  
  
Nozomi threw the Hyper Ball hard at Karuta. Even injured, his reflexes were still good enough to catch the ball before it impacted with his head.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome y'know. You're not light and it was seven miles to get here."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
  
  
Nozomi glared a moment longer, then turned and hurried down the hall. After almost running into one of the many Chansey that helped run the hospital, she dashed down the hallway as fast as she could. Hot tears stang her eyes as she ran, fighting back the urge to turn back and beat Karuta into a pulp.  
  
Kyuuden, Yumigata, and Tsuriau were in the lobby, sitting in a few of the many chairs and looking worried. When Nozomi raced past them in a huff, they each exchanged worried glances before heading down the direction she came from, Kyuuden quickly taking the lead in the rush to tend to his wounded friend.  
  
*****  
  
Four days passed.  
  
Karuta, much against his will, had stayed in the hospital. His injury was worse than he excused it as when he tried to leave, as he had multiple fractures in located in his hand, humerus, and clavical. Despite this, escape attempts were unnervingly frequent. During on of Karuta's more daring breaks for freedom of his hospital bed, Karuta simply walked towards the exit, fist and feet swinging at anyone who tried to stop him. It took both his fighting pokemon as well as several doctorts to fully restrain him, though they all came out worse for the wear than Karuta had. At another time, the unwilling man stunned the faculty by vaulting from his window and making a dash for the fence. The only reason this was stunning was because Karuta's room was on the second story of the hospital.  
  
In anycase, Karuta had seemed to have given up on escaping, finding that the freshly built cast along his arm and the thick leather straps tying him to his bed were actually rather comfortable when threatened with injections to 'calm his nerves', as the stressed nurses so nicely phrased it.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry already!"  
  
A startled nurse's shrieks were commonplace in Karuta's section of the hospital. The poor nurse in question dashed from Karuta's room, an airborne bedpan flying past her head as she slammed his door shut. Another nurse sighed and shook her head a little as the younger woman gasped and cursed under her breath from Karuta's actions.  
  
"How in the world did that guy throw that many things with his feet!? He still had his shoes on, for heaven's sake!" the nurse grumbled as the other nurse tried vainly to stifle a laugh. "Something funny?"  
  
"No, nothing. I've got to check on Karuta-san's cast to make sure he hasn't tried to chisel it open again."  
  
"Good luck. You have any clue how he got it open last time?"  
  
"Doctors said he chewed through it."  
  
"Maybe we should've had him put into the Psych ward instead...."  
  
  
  
Smothering another laugh, the nurse cautiously entered Karuta's room. Her co-worker briefly crossed herself and prayed for the other woman's safe return.  
  
Just like always, Karuta had the lights turned out. They were far too harsh for his sensitive sight, which happened to be hindered slightly from his lack of glasses since they rested on the table next to his bed. He had a terrible headache now and his glasses only made it worse, so he refused to put them on, even to see correctly.  
  
"Good morning! How's my favorite patient this lovely day?"  
  
Karuta only stared blankly at the nurses' leg. She looked hesitant for a moment, looking down at her leg as well. After confirming that there was nothing on her pantyhose, she looked to Karuta.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"You leg."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to break it. At least by the next time you act all peppy with me."  
  
The nurse instantly sombered. She knew that Karuta was dangerous and wasn't about to risk her personal safety over a morning greeting.  
  
"Well, you're certainly cheerful today." She grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm just a ray of -frikkin'- sunshine here."  
  
  
  
The nurse went to work checking Karuta' cast for cracks, tears, bite marks, and other various means of escape for Karuta to exploit. Satisfied with her search, she looked down at the reclining young man, scratching her head a little.  
  
"Excuse me...."  
  
"No."  
  
"....How did you cause so much damage to your arm in the first place? The doctors woun't tell us 'low-rank's.' Care to fill in the blanks for me?"  
  
"....  
  
"....Meowths and Pidgeots...."  
  
~~  
  
Outside Olivine City, a wonderful battle raged. Fists flew and punches delt as the two combatants struggled to gain the upper hand over each other. A few blows to the furry white chest of the Primape filled the human girl with a sense of pride. She was promptly put into a headlock by the pokemon, but slipped out and tripped the pokemon up.  
  
  
  
It was about time that Noxomi started to learn something. 


	8. Story Time: A New Player Enters The Ring

"Not so long ago, there was a great and terrible pokemon that did nothing but cause trouble for the unfortunate inhabitants of a small town that happened to be located near its den. The pokemon, a mighty Typholosion, ruled over its territory with prowess unmatched by the other pokemon of the local area. With its powerful jaws, great muscles, and scorching flames, it took what it wanted and did what it wanted to do regardless of anyone else. Anything got in its way, it would go through the obstacle. Nothing stood up to the great and powerful Typhlosion, and that was the way it liked things.  
  
"But one day, somebody stood up.....  
  
"The Typhlosion was shocked, to say the very least. Who was this foolish human that dared to stand in its path so defiantly? Didn't he see the flames of his back, the claws of his giant paws? This foolish creature deserved so much worse than death for what he was doing, so blatantly disrespecting its right of territory.  
  
"The Typhlosion, I might add, was enormous. Fully grown and in peak condition, it was a force to be reckoned with, though nobody ever did. Eight hundred pounds of solid muscle, flame, and fury. It's jaws could bend iron bars, it's claws could shred a Steelix's hide. It was a walking mountain of power, unstoppable in its quest for conquest and rulership of all that stood in its way.  
  
"And the human, he was no ordinary human. No, this human was a mutt. As if that weren't enough, he was an angry mutt. One third Scotish, one third Irish, and one third German; he was the best and worst of all three worlds. Taller than a Machoke, plus twice as strong and ten times as mean. This man, oh, this man was a true terror to face and was the sort of guy you wouldn't want to meet anywhere, let alone a dark alley or such. He wasn't used to having people stand up to him and for good reason. Nobody stood up to this man.  
  
"And so the two giants of their kind squared off, both filled with righteous anger of having their dominance trampled upon by the other. One, a mighty beast of terrible prowess - The other was a big pokemon...."  
  
  
  
The small children sat wide-eyed before Karuta, hands clasped before them as they waited for the gloomy looking man to continue his tale. Still recovering in the hospital, Karuta had long since given up trying to escape and seemed content to wander around for the time being. He eventually found the Childern's Ward and, as the nurses were quite surprised with, seemed to have taken a liking to the tykes who were confined to their beds with illness. Much to the delight of the many children there, Karuta dropped by every day to tell them stories both of fancy and of his personal experiences as a Pokemon Trainer. It was often difficult to descern the fantasy from reality with some of the tapestries Karuta wove.  
  
Something the nurses always noticed in the depressing young man was his eyes...usually a cold glitter played in them, fused with annoyance and utter arrogance over the other people around him. But when he told his stories, they softened, if only a little. The chilling gleam lost it's edge, the glint of indifference turning to a warm sparkle with the children's cries of joy at seeing their new favorite story-teller come to pay them a visit.  
  
  
  
"So what happened? Did the Typhlosion eat the man?" A small girl asked with a tinge of anticipation in her voice.  
  
Most of Karuta's stories didn't have happy endings and people dieing was a common happening. That was another reason the children loved his presence so much: he never spoke down to them like he did with the adults. He spoke to them like equals, not telling half-truths or hiding the world outside the hospital from them.  
  
Once one of the nurses overheard him telling them a story that involved a death and he was scorned, though he didn't seem to care about it. The idea that Karuta both knew the rules and still ignored them was a taboo quality that further endeared him to the children, though the nurses would've rather not had that attractiveness.  
  
"You'd think so, but it didn't. To this very day, the locals of the nearby town still talk of the battle with reverence and awe. It wasn't a long battle at all and only lasted a few moments. One Headbutt attack and it was all over..."  
  
"Headbutt? I didn't know Typhlosion naturally learn Headbutt..." A pale little boy asked from his bed.  
  
"Who ever said the Typhlosion won?"  
  
"...Whoa." was the chorused reply of all the children listening.  
  
"Who was the guy? Was it you, Karuta-kun?" one of the older children asked.  
  
"Pssh, yea' right. I'm strong, but even I don' think I could take out a Typhlosion all by myself. No, this man was someone I knew once. His name?" Karuta paused for dramatic build-up, "His name was...."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"WAAA-CHOOOO!!"  
  
The resounding sneeze echoed through the hills, scaring a resting Pidgey from its perch and into the air.  
  
Amos McCaugllen wiped his nose on the back of his hand, his skin still tingling from the sneeze that decided to appear without warning. It would be just his luck to catch a cold right in the middle of his training journey. Oh well, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it if he did get sick.  
  
Slowly, the man stood up from his spot before the small bonfire of his campsite, stretching his stiff bones from sitting for so long. The man was of great stature, standing over six and a half feet tall with broad shoulders and a build like an ox. He ran a large hand through his short, reddish-black hair before cracking his neck with great gusto, issuing dozens of loud cracks and pops from his spinal column. He smoothed out his clothes before sitting back down, his attire consiting of: a pair of black, red, and gray army fatigue pants, a red t-shirt, and a black leather vest. His enormous army boots clumped heavily on the ground as he plopped himself back into a sitting position, staring into the fire with a trance- like gaze.  
  
"Maelstrom, if you touch that last side of beef, I'll break your legs." Amos threatened his Typhlosion without looking up from the fire.  
  
Maelstrom, as the pokemon was christened, glared up at the large man. He never could get away with anything around this guy....It was like he could always tell what was going on around him without looking up. The human that he knew as 'Trainer' was a constant thorn in his side: the very reason he was no longer roaming wild and free throughout the country doing as he wished.  
  
As if in a scripted movement, Maelstrom huffed loudly at Amos and snagged the aformentioned slab of Miltank meat in his mouth, gnawing on the tough jerky with a passion. In a flash, Amos was up and on the Typhlosion, wrestling around with the massive pokemon like a child would with a puppy. The two traded blows back and forth, connecting with punches and slams that would knock any normal person unconcious instantly.  
  
  
  
Final Score; Maelstrom: 1. Amos: 1 1/2  
  
  
  
Maelstrom chewed on his chunk of beef, the larger portion of the dried meat belonging to Amos. Amos was perched across Maelstrom's back, the pokemon's hind legs bent back against Amos' knees. With the beef clenched in his teeth and the Typhlosion's ankles gripped firmly in his hands, Amos leaned back to apply more pressure to one of his favorite submissions; the Walls Of Gerhico(tm).  
  
Somehow, the human always won those wrestling matches. It infuriated Maelstrom to no end; constantly being beaten by a human who was less than half his size. After having been with Amos for so long, he was almost used to getting defeated so quickly and loathed it even more.  
  
  
  
Damn, but he loved that guy.  
  
  
  
Amos always beat Maelstrom in the end, but Maelstrom wasn't without his small victories. Little pranks, a few stolen foodstuffs, and the occasional random brawl was the high points that Maelstrom wondered how he ever got along without during his time in the wild. Being king of the forest was great, but being with Amos opened the rest of the world to him. After being captured, Amos didn't try to break his spirit like so many other trainers do, but he encouraged it. He trained along side with him like a partner, both rising in power as time went by. They traveled far and wide together, an unstoppable team that nobody stood against. Anyone who got in their way was utterly crushed, never standing up against them for long, if at all.  
  
  
  
Maelstrom hated Amos' constant superiority to him in strength.  
  
Amos hated Maelstrom's wild, rambunctious ways. The pokemon was even slyer than he was.  
  
  
  
And yet, the both knew that they would never part.  
  
  
  
Heaven help the poor fool that tried to seperate the two.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Nozomi was bored.  
  
Boredom was a feeling she was used to, having to deal with great bouts of it on the long trips from city to city on her journey. It was always unwelcome, though inevitable no matter how she traveled. The only way it could possibly be any worse was if she weren't going anywhere at all.  
  
  
  
Needless to say, it was worse.  
  
  
  
Her afternoon had been very active, at least. Chased by a small horde of Raticate outside the forest, then almost getting stung by a rather angry Beedrill. After almost spraining her ankle while fleeing from the Beedrill, she had to deal with a large amount of hunger and a small amount of food to sate it with. All in all, it had not been a good day.  
  
  
  
"Oh well....at least things can't possibly get any worse." Nozomi sighed.  
  
  
  
The Universe accepted the personal challenge.  
  
  
  
A bolt of lightning suddenly streaked through the sky, followed by a roar of thunder mere moments later. Nozomi didn't even have time to look to the heavens to check the clouds before the downpour started, drenching her in an instant. She stood stationary for a few seconds, trying to decide whether to cry or to break something. Maybe both....  
  
Trudging through the now muddy woods, Nozomi couldn't help but sigh at her prediciment.  
  
  
  
"Alright, now I'm sure that things couldn't get any worse."  
  
  
  
The Great Celestial Raspberry rang out loud and clear.  
  
  
  
"Nid nido...."  
  
"Son of a...."  
  
  
  
And with a wet, unhappy, overly-territorial Nidorino hot on her heels, Nozomi decided to remove that sentence from her vocabulary. This thought made the Universe happy, though it would have to remind her to keep her constitution with that promise once it stopped laughing.  
  
  
  
Ducking past the trees, Nozomi did her best to keep from falling over unseen roots and slick spots of mud as she ran. One false step would send her toppling and ensure goring by the Nidorino. Why did pokemon like that have to be so possesive? Why in the world did things like this always have to happen to her?  
  
  
  
*Snag*  
  
"Son of a...!"  
  
*Fwump*  
  
  
  
Nozomi hit the ground hard, bouncing and landing again from the force of the impact. She slid to a muddy halt, her clothes soaked through with wet dirt and mulch. She flipped around to her back and hurried to her feet, her eyes locking onto the charging Nidorino.  
  
  
  
"Stay back, or else!" Nozomi yelled lamely, wondering how many movies she'd watched as she put up her fists.  
  
Surprisingly enough, the Nidorino suddenly skidded to a halt. Staring in horror, it took a few steps backwards before turning and dashing back the way it came.  
  
Nozomi blinked a few times, looking at her fists. A smile came to her face as she thanked the first deity that came to mind for her luck. Her rising hopes suddenly plummeted as she felt a stream of hot breath on the back of her neck, followed by a gutteral growl.  
  
  
  
"Urrrrsah....rig?"  
  
"Son of a...."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Amos was not a happy camper.  
  
He was normally very content while staying outdoors, but the sudden rainfall had spoiled things for him. There's nothing that can lower one's moral like a good drenching on a cold afternoon. Maelstrom had taken shelter in his pokeball, leaving Amos to deal with the storm on his own. This was the kind of rain that Amos hated the most. Freezing pellets of water and hail he could deal with. Even the rain that fell with high winds, each gale cutting like razors was preferred over this kind.  
  
This rain was just wet.  
  
The rain fell steady and hard, soaking him to the bone and leaving the Trainer quite unhappy with the situation. The constant thrum of the rain hitting the ground was a relaxing sound that was quickly getting on his nerves. A little excitement would be welcome right now. Heck, anything would be welcome right now if it releived the monotony of walking through a storm.  
  
  
  
A scream emitted by a terrified girl fleeing from a Ursaring offered just the opportunity Amos had been wishing for.  
  
  
  
"Ah, the Big-Guy Downstairs really does love me." Amos gave a reverent sigh downwards before hurrying off towards the area the scream had come from.  
  
  
  
Only a few moments of running passed before Amos came upon the source of his potential entertainment. A lovely young lady, sopping wet, running for her life from an equally sopping Ursaring. Things didn't get much better than that. Stepping up the pace of his great, loping steps, Amos quickly passed up the stampeding Ursaring and matched Nozomi's pace, keeping up next to her.  
  
  
  
"'Afternoon. Nice day for a jog, don'cha think so?" Amos asked pleasantly to the surprised girl.  
  
"Wha!? Where did you...when....Who are you?" Nozomi asked, taking only brief peeks at the man as she continued to flee.  
  
"Amos McCaugllen. I'd shake your hand, but you seem a little busy at the moment. Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Do you have any pokemon that could stop a wild Ursaring?" Nozomi gasped, starting to lose her wind.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"Would you...mind...using one?"  
  
"Yes, I would mind. There's much more fun ways to do things."  
  
"Say wha?"  
  
  
  
Without giving a response to Nozomi's confused state, Amos slowed his pace and vanished from her line of sight. Nozomi felt a tinge of worry form at the edge of her mind, though it was quickly pushed away. She had to keep herself alive, but she was still concerned for the odd man that so briefly spoke with her.  
  
  
  
*WHUMP!!*  
  
  
  
The dull sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the forest, followed by a resounding crack of bone and tree breaking under a great force. Nozomi slid to a halt once more, looking back over her shoulder at the scene behind her. What she saw took away her breath, leaving her to stand still and amazed at the sight.  
  
A rather large tree had been cracked severely, a wide gap open in the side of the enormous oak wood. The break had been caused by the airborne body of the Ursaring landing upon it hard enough to shatter the aged wood with a single impact. Amos simply stood a few feet away and cracked his knuckles.  
  
  
  
"Well that was a waste of time. Who ever heard of a bear with a glass jaw?" Amos grumbled as he crossed his arms over his wide chest.  
  
Nozomi blinked.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Tell us more Karuta-kun! More!" The children's voices sang with anticipation of another story.  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down before you burst your IVs. Geez, I thought you kids were supposed to be sick or somethin'." Karuta tried to keep from laughing at the children's eagerness for more tales. But who was he to refuse an audience?  
  
"I want to hear more about Amos!" One girl cried as she hugged a Meowth plush-toy to her chest.  
  
"Yeah! Amos! Tell us more about him!" The other children joined in, having been very entertained by the story about Amos and his Typhlosion.  
  
"Alright then, I'll tell you about Amos."  
  
  
  
"Amos was a strong man, bold and proud to a fault. A true wanderer, he's traveled the world like I have. No real reason to do it, just walking to see how far he can go. He's originally from the Emerald Isle, Ireland. As far as I know, his only family was his father and mother, though his mother passed on shortly after his eighth birthday. While meaning well, the loving father didn't know how to raise him like his mother had. He didn't know how to offer comfort and support the way his beautiful wife had.  
  
"But soon, Amos started to get bullied by children at his school. Fighting; that was something his father knew. His father was the roughest fighter you've ever seen, his style involving a lot of headbutting, kicking while one is down, foul language, and drinking. His father was a master in the greatly unappreciated art of Phuck Yuu."  
  
  
  
"Karuta! Don't use that sort of language around the children!" A passing nurse scolded.  
  
"Yes ma'am, Nurse Yakura, ma'am." Karuta and the children all chorused in a sing-song voice. The mocking sent Nurse Yakura huffing away while Karuta started his story again.  
  
  
  
"Under the careful teaching of his father, Amos grew in strength rapidly and became just as good as his father in a few short years. Another year went by and he surpassed his father, flooring the powerful fighter in a single blow every fight. He was eleven years old when he achieved this. At the age of twelve, he left home on a journey of training for the Martial Arts and for pokemon with his father's blessing of 'Open the gates of Hell on anyone who tries to stop ya'...'"  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"...So that's my story. Care to tell me why you were gallabatin' around the forest in a monsoon with an oversized teddybear trying to turn you into coldcuts?" Amos asked absentmindedly.  
  
  
  
Having escaped the Ursaring, Amos had stayed with Nozomi while they both found a cave to take shelter in from the storm. The cave had been filled with Ursaring as well, but they felt obligated to allow these two weary travelers to use their home, especially since they left it airborne and beaten. After the bears cleared out, Amos had been quick to set up some supplies for the two. Soon they were both warming themselves around a gas burner mini-stove and slurping hot cups of Instant Ramen noodles.  
  
  
  
"I was just out training with my pokemon and I got caught in the storm. I've had a really bad day and I don't want to relive it. Sorry..." Nozomi grumbled quietly as she swirled her freeze-dried soup around in the styrofoam cup. She almost missed Karuta, if only for his cooking skills. In the short time they were traveling together, she grew rather accoustomed to his fire-side cooking and was quite fond of his stews.  
  
  
  
"I understand. I've had plenty of bad days that I don't feel like going through again myself." Amos chuckled as he downed the last of the broth in his cup and peeled the top from another cup for a second helping.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you beat those Ursaring like that?"  
  
"I punched 'em. Not much else to it."  
  
"That's not what I mean. I've never seen anyone strong enough to knock out a pokemon like that with just one punch. You even cleared out a whole cave of them in a few seconds. It's amazing."  
  
"Aw, y'flatter me. Stop it, I'm blushing." Amos grinned. "Forget about it, I'm just strong and I know how to fight. It's that simple."  
  
"Maybe so...The only other person I know willing to go against a pokemon like that is..." Nozomi trailed off.  
  
"Is who?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, nobody..."  
  
  
  
Amos cast Nozomi a longsided glance as he stirred his new cup of ramen with his finger. There was something rather odd about this girl, but it was something he could stand to leave untouched. It was a little rude of her to cut off a conversation like that, but he supposed the he couldn't complain. At least she was easy to look at.  
  
The sudden lack of the constant rainfall caught both the attention of both Trainers. Outside, the rain had gone as quickly as it had come, the clouds breaking apart to reveal a fresh blue sky and the warming rays of the afternoon sun. A smile came to Nozomi's face as she watched the clouds scatter and vanished from the sky.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess I'll get going...Thanks for the help, Amos." Nozomi said over he shoulder as she stepped out of the cave.  
  
  
  
Amos paused for a moment, the quickly gathered his things together and hurried after the girl. He caught up to her quick enough, falling into her quick pace as soon as he got to her side.  
  
  
  
"Y'know, it's still pretty dangerous around this area, even without the rain. Those Ursaring might still be around and I wouldn't want a lady as pretty as you to get eaten by a bear or anythin' like that." Amos said offhandedly as he tightened a strap on his backpack.  
  
Nozomi felt a light blush threaten at the compliment Amos gave her. She was used to hearing things like that from guys, though they usually weren't put so polietely. Amos may have been a little rough around the edges, but he seemed like a nice enough guy.  
  
  
  
"Thanks...I appreciate it. I'm heading to Olivine City to meet a...to meet someone I know. I hope it's not out of your way." Nozomi explained.  
  
"Olivine City? I haven't been there in years...sure, it sounds like a fun lark. Let's get moving then!" Amos replied as he moved the pace up a notch.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
The rythm of falling rain slowly silenced, replaced by the sound of falling footsteps as Karuta stepped outside the hospital. He took in a breath, his lungs filling with the cleansing scent of the storm. He loved it after it rained. Everything seemed to clean and new, all the wear-and-tear of the world washed away.  
  
He looked over his shoulder momentarily to glimpse at the hospital and buried the urge to wince as he accidentally twisted the sling his arm rested in a little too tightly.  
  
At the windows of the second floor, the occupants of the Children's Ward pressed against the glass to see their friend off. With waving hands and teary eyes, the wished him good luck and begged for promises of a return for more stories. On the first floor beneath them, the nurses were at the window waving and smiling like mad, secretely waiting for the ill-tempered ex-patient to go from sight so they could celebrate his departure.  
  
Karuta offered only a wistful smile at the children before turning and starting off down the road. He would miss those kids...  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Two days passed.  
  
The children sighed together, trying to occupy their time with books and games. They dearly missed Karuta and his stories, though he had only been gone for a short time it seemed like forever. Perhaps they would never see their beloved story-teller again...  
  
*Tap tap*  
  
A girl bearing a Meowth plushie in her lap looked towards the window, her eyes widening at the sight of the huge creature rapping against the glass.  
  
  
  
The nurses hurried down the halls, their steps fleeter than usual from the cries and shouts coming from the Children's Ward. A fear filled their hearts at what they might find once they got there. Had one of the children's condition suddenly plummeted? Did something break or fall on them?  
  
The nurses skidded to halt at the entrance to the Ward and threw open the door, hurrying inside to a scene that left them speechless. Every child in the ward was paired to a small pokemon, each on hugging their creature and crying with joy. Rattatas, Pidgey, Sentret, and Caterpie all sat upon the children, snuggling up to their new owners and chittering noisily.  
  
Standing in the middle of the floor was a massive Fearow, looking happier than usual from the children's glee. A basket of empty pokeballs lay on the floor before it and it bore a peice of paper in it's beak. A nurse inched forward to the bird, slowly reaching out her hand. The Fearow placed the paper in her hand, then settled back to watch the children.  
  
  
  
"What's it say Mihoshi?" A nurse asked as she peeked over her co-worker's shoulder.  
  
"'These are a gift to the children. I made sure they're safe and healthy, so you'll have no reason to worry. If I find out you took them from the kids, I'll personally kill myself just so I can come back and haunt you.'" Nurse Mihoshi read aloud. "....it's from Karuta."  
  
A few of the nurses swallowed loudly from the silly threat the note offered. Somehow, they wouldn't put it past Karuta to try something like that...  
  
  
  
"Thanks Karuta-kun." a bed-ridden girl whispered as she watched Tsu-chan flap out the window and fly away from the hospital. In her lap, a purring Meowth was comfortably cuddled alongside her plushie Meowth.  
  
  
  
Keiko Usura was a happy little girl. 


	9. Another Chance: Stuck In The Middle!

Karuta walked silently along the highway, his heavy boots digging into the soft ground beside the asphalt path that stretched on into the distance. The night wind blew cold around him, the chill pushing through his trenchcoat and sending a shiver down his spine. All around him was a deathly silence, only the wind giving whispers of foreboding to this unfortunate traveler. He'd been walking down this highway for twenty minutes and was just waiting for that tell-tale horn to sound.  
  
Karuta's head perked as he heard the brief whirr of tires on the road behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he watched a car zoom down the highway and vanish off behind a hill in an instant, the fading blare of a horn marking it's existance. Soon, the same car passed him again and vanished away just as quickly. Karuta looked around at his surroundings, finding that things looked exactly the same as when he had started walking.  
  
With a small amount of interest, he jammed the toe of his boot into the dirt and drew a circle. Closing his eyes, the Trainer took off running in the opposite direction, going back the way he came. After counting to twenty, he stopped running and opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
  
  
Sighing at the notion that he hadn't actually gone anywhere in his sprint, Karuta wiped the circle out of the dirt and stared out at the road as the same car drove past once more. Curiousity got the better of him as he looked over his shoulder, waiting for the car to show up once more. When the headlights and horn appeared around the bend, Karuta took off running in the direction the car was heading. It was traveling much faster than he could run, but he kept up a good pace with it for a while. He tried to peek into the windows, but found them dark and fogged, completely veiling the people inside. He could only make out the vague outlines of two adults in the front seats of the car and what looked to be two small children in the back.  
  
The car suddenly swerved away from Karuta, narrowly dodging past a sickly little Sentret that had been preening itself in the middle of the road. The car skidded hard to the left to regain it's bearing, but the wheels caught on the soft shoulder of the hill and it flipped, rolling over and over before sliding to a hard stop upside-down. The chasis of the car was twisted and mangled from the crash, the front half of the engine exposed and leaking fluids.  
  
Karuta looked down at the fallen Sentret, watching the little pokemon's death throes as it's heart beat off rythm from the shock of almost being run down. It twitched a few times before falling still, it's empty eyes staring off into space.  
  
A quiet rustle in the bushes by the road caught Karuta's attention. A pair of glittering eyes appeared in the darkness, staring at the dead pokemon on the highway. There was a sudden snap of movement almost too swift for Karuta to follow as a large Ekans launched itself from the underbrush and snatched up the Sentret, gulping it down in a single bite. Karuta stared at the feeding pokemon in confusion, his brow furrowing at the scene.  
  
The sound of creaking metal caught the attention of both snake and man, drawing their gaze to the wrecked car. One of the back doors shook, then creaked open and fell clean off the car, clattering to the road. A small, but plump, Raichu tumbled out of the destroyed vehicle. It was quickly followed by a small boy, long black hair matted to the boy's brow with blood and sweat. The child coughed loudly, doing his best to clear his lungs of the acrid fumes of leaking fuel.  
  
  
  
"Rai-chu cha! Rai-chu cha!" the Raichu choked, clinging to the boy's arm.  
  
  
  
The boy laid a moment longer, oblivious to both his watchers. He dragged himself to his feet, staggering and then falling as his left leg gave out from underneath him. Blood slowly pooled around his leg, mixed with the pain-filled tears of the child. The boy quickly crawled over to the side of the car again, trying to push his way back into the car through the passenger's side.  
  
  
  
"Mommy? Wake up Mommy...please, wake up..." the boy sobbed as he reached into the car, not quite able to get back in because of the crushed front of the vehicle.  
  
  
  
Karuta watched blankly as the Ekans let out a gutteral hiss and slinked over the pavement, darting towards the boy and pokemon. The Raichu looked up at the sound of the pokemon's arrival, a look of fear crossing it's furry face as it stepped protectively in front of it's human companion.  
  
  
  
"Rai-chu cha!"  
  
  
  
Why was all this so familiar?  
  
  
  
~~~~Twenty-Four Hours Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
Karuta awoke with a start, sitting up suddenly from his bed. Sheets dropped to the floor as Karuta sat gasping in a cold sweat. He shook his head a few times to clear his mind of the cobwebs, looking around the room.  
  
The Trainer had been enroute to Olivine City for two days and had been staying the night at a small hotel in a cozy little town that blatantly shunned his existance as much as they could. The odd stares and whispers at the sight of the man was something Karuta was used to, though it still bugged him a little. It's not like he enjoyed being the guy that people were afraid was walking behind them....well, maybe he enjoyed it a little.  
  
Karuta looked down at Kyuuden, who was quietly snoozing against his trainer's side. Even the sudden jerk of Karuta's awakening hadn't roused the mouse pokemon at all. He sighed at the pokemon's ability to block out noise while alseep and stared at him, his finger gently tracing over the scar the pokemon bore.  
  
  
  
"Stupid little rodent...why'd you have to go and do something like that?" Karuta gave a half-smile to the slumbering pokemon.  
  
  
  
Kyuuden snored on.  
  
  
  
~~~~Seventeen Hours Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bakaaaaa ne!"  
  
  
  
Nozomi's usual battle cry rang out loud and clear in the early morning. She charged as fast as she could down the streets of Olivine City, her shout undoubtedly stirring many from their sleep. The pokemon trainer looked a little disheveled and wet, her long green hair matted in thick strands against her neck. Ahead of her was Amos, easily keeping a good length between them while wearing an enormous grin the entire time. He, unlike his angered persuer, was not wet.  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon darlin', it was just an innocent compliment!" Amos bellowed with laughter as he ran, chansing a peek over his shoulder at the enraged girl.  
  
"Innocent compliment!? You walked in on me in the shower and held up a scorecard!"  
  
"I gave you a high score! You should be thankin' me."  
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
Amos ducked his head as a projectile shot over him and briefly wondered where Nozomi learned how to throw trashcans so hard.  
  
  
  
~~~~Sixteen Hours Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
Karuta yawned loudly, a gloved hand covering his mouth as he strolled down the side of a highway. His dreams left his sleep hindered and lacking a few hours, so he was feeling less than his normally perky self this morning. At least he was actually moving on this highway instead of staying in the same area the entire walk. High above him, Tsu-chan soared on the thermals pockets of rising air as the sun warmed the world below. Karuta offered the bird pokemon a quick glance, smiling lightly at the sight of the elegant creature above him.  
  
Karuta turned his attention to the sun, more specifically to it's location in the sky. After a moment of consideration he turned on his heel and started up the low slope that edged the highway, his army boots gripping with the grass and dirt of the hill as he climbed.  
  
After reaching the peak of the hill, the slope suddenly evened off into a plateau. For miles on ahead of him, Karuta found lush fields of green grass, simple wooden and barbed wire fencing surrounding a good part of the land. Dozens of cattle pokemon wandered aimlessly in the field, grazing and meandering to their whims. Miltank and Tauros were the two largest groups in the field, seperated by a random Ponyta or Rapidash here and there. Karuta let out a low whistle from the sheer number of pokemon, impressed at the skill it would take to care for so many pokemon at once.  
  
The coated trainer gently hopped onto the fence, easily landing the seven foot height onto one of the support beams. He crouched on the post, his arms akimbo while he watched the pokemon in the fields before him. He raised his hand over his head, two fingers extended skywards. Slowly, his hand lowered and leveled at a small but healthy Miltank, singling the pokemon out of the dozens of it's kind that walked the plains.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, the ranch owners mounted up and charged out into the fields; the screams of their cattle hastening their pace.  
  
  
  
~~~~Eleven Hours Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
Amos couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
He tried to hold it in, he really did. However, his sense of humor was neigh unsuppressable most of the time and this was no exception. He howled with laughter at the television screen before him, slapping a massive hand on his knee. Nozomi looked at him like he was mad, cocking her eyebrows at the older man that sat next to her.  
  
After their five hour chase through the city, the two eventually made up and returned to the hotel room they were sharing during their stay in Olivine City. While Nozomi prompted to fix herself up after another shower, Amos had his own priorities; namely, eating Fruity Rings cereal and laughing at the misfortune of others on the afternoon news.  
  
  
  
"Soil tests have proven that the pokemon involved in the incident were rodent and serpent, beyond a shadow of a doubt. While authorities have confirmed the death of Ms. Kounji, the person responsible, if there even is one, has yet to be discovered. Studies on the footprints found near the incident have proven inconclusive. While the size of the footprints indicate a young man, the depth is shallower than even a toddler's. Police are still working to solve this mystery." The newscaster reported solemnly.  
  
  
  
"How in the world can you laugh at something so sad?" Nozomi questioned as she sat down next to Amos.  
  
"With a great amount of enjoyment." Amos answered.  
  
"You're pure evil, you know that?"  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, darlin'."  
  
"But I don't get it. How in the world can you possibly find that funny? How'd you like it if something like that happened to you?"  
  
"It wouldn't. I don't have any rodent pokemon and I wouldn't get m'self killed by some li'l snake."  
  
  
  
Nozomi glared for a moment. Amos was just like Karuta when it came to avoiding a conversation. She settled back to continue listening to the news report. A scene of a gentle farmland was displayed on screen, the lovely landscape marred by the dead bodies of Miltank and Tauros. The pokemon's bodies were digitally blurred, though it was still painfull obvious by the size and lack of digitization in the blurs that the pokemon were shredded and pulverized. Nozomi stuck her tongue out in disgust at the scene while Amos simply poured himself another bowl of cereal.  
  
  
  
"Breaking News!: The Manasaki Ranch, just southeast of Olivine City, has been attacked today by an unidentified pokemon trainer. We now bring you a live interview with one of the witnesses of this terrible event."  
  
A tired looking old man appeared on screen, the reporter's microphone jammed under his nose. He looked wearily at the carnage behind him, then back at the camera.  
  
"Sir, can you tell us what happened here?" The reporter asked.  
  
"It was just awful...We heard the pokemon screamin' and bleatin' like there was no tomorrow comin' and we came a-runnin'. When we got here, this big ol' Fearow had been swoopin' down and snatchin' up our animals like they was nothin'. It picked 'em up in the air, gored 'em with it's claws, then dropped 'em to make sure they was dead before it started eatin' at 'em."  
  
"We're aware that this berserk Fearow had a trainer, what do you think of this?"  
  
"I think that it'za assasin! Them no-goodniks over at the Kurahara Ranch have been lookin' to up their sales over the past few months and this is just the sort of thing they'd go and pull. I'd betcha ten to one that punk was workin' for 'em, those slimy beasts."  
  
"Couldn't you do anything to stop the trainer?"  
  
"Well....we tried, but it didn' work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well...um, I came up ridin' on my trusty Rapidash, Burner. I tried to scare the punk a little by having Burner rear up at him, but it didn't scare 'em nothin' at all."  
  
"So you just let him and his pokemon go scott free?"  
  
"Hey, you try tell someone who punches out a Rapidash that he can't go nowhere he damn well pleases."  
  
  
  
A sudden gale of laughter caused milk to squirt from Amos' nose.  
  
  
  
"Scary part was how he moved. I didn' even get a good look at'im from the way he stepped. Damn like a blur, he was movin' so fast. I did see some, though. He was wearin' all black, just like a burglar. Saw a coat though, like one'athem folks in the movie...y'know, where the people go flyin' and jumping through their computer world...the one with al'them long trench coats." The farmer scratched his head slightly, upsetting his hat.  
  
  
  
Nozomi blinked in amazement. There was no way...it couldn't be Karuta. It sure sounded like him, and that was definately something he would do. When it came to getting what he wanted, Karuta didn't seem to mind letting silly things like laws or ethics get in his way. But still, to let Tsu-chan just slaughter pokemon like that was too extreme, even for someone like--  
  
  
  
"Karuta..."  
  
  
  
Nozomi blinked again, looking at Amos. Having uttered that single name had a frightening effect on the man whom Nozomi was just beginning to call a friend. The cereal spoon held in his hand was no longer a spoon, but was presently in the form of a tiny ball of crumpled metal in Amos' palm. His bowl of cereal was set on the coffee table before him, the very rim of the glass bowl cracked off. Amos looked as though he was ready to kill the closest person, making Nozomi unconciously move away a few inches.  
  
  
  
"Y-you know Karuta?" Nozomi asked timidly. Amos didn't answer, though he quickly stood and stomped towards the doorway. "Wait! You do know Karuta...what do you know about--"  
  
  
  
Nozomi's call died in her throat as Amos turned and cast her a wilting glare. He then turned and shoved the door open, regardless that the door had been locked...and swung in the wrong direction. With that door demolished, Amos hurried out of the hotel with Nozomi hot on his heels.  
  
  
  
The manager of the hotel looked at Nozomi and Amos, then to a trainee he was with at the time. As the two rushed through the lobby, the trainee leaned in to his manager.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to make them pay for their room, sir?" the trainee asked.  
  
  
  
There was a resounding crash as Amos tore through the main doors of the hotel lobby.  
  
  
  
"You do it." was all the manager replied.  
  
  
  
~~~~Four Hours Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
It had been a good day, so far. Minus the reoccurring nightmares, everything had gone quite nicely. Tsu-chan had lunch, Karuta had gained a few good miles down the road, and he hadn't met a single upstart trainer wanting to challenge him to a duel.  
  
  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
  
  
Damnit…spoke too soon.  
  
  
  
"You! In the coat!" A boy's voice called out. Karuta sighed heavily and slowly turned to face his challenger. Time for another pointless pokemon battle…  
  
  
  
Karuta's train of though was abruptly halted as he ducked under the shaft of a broom. The boy who had chased up to him wielded the cleaning utensil like a sword, swinging wildly at Karuta. The trench-coated trainer had nothing to do other than simply duck around the haphazard strikes, though his evasion only made the boy swing harder.  
  
  
  
"S'cuse me, but why are you trying to brain me?" Karuta asked innocently.  
  
"For Lyla! Your stupid bird killed Lyla!" The boy shrieked as he took a stab at Karuta's chest, though Karuta hopped just out of range of the attack.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Miltank! You let your damn Fearow eat her! I'm gonna kill you!" the boy yelled with teary eyes as he jabbed once more at Karuta.  
  
  
  
Karuta's gloved fist wrapped around the end of the broom handle before it impacted with his chest, allowing him to push the lunge to the side. He twisted the broom out of the boy's grip and swung it around to bring it smartly across the boy's head. The child staggered and was promptly swatted to the ground once more by the broom.  
  
  
  
"You can't possibly be so upset about a cow. They're just dumb animals, after all." Karuta sighed as he twirled the broom expertly in his hands. The boy had been using it all wrong, it worked better as a staff than a sword.  
  
"You're wrong! She was my best friend! Lyla wasn't just some stupid animal and you killed her!" The boy sobbed as he leapt to his feet and rushed Karuta, small fists flying.  
  
  
  
CRACK!  
  
  
  
The boy's eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped forward onto the dirt road with a dull thump. Karuta sighed once more and tossed the now broken broomstick next to the boy's unconscious form. With such blind rage as fuel for attack, it had been painfully simple to get past the boy and strike at his unprotected head.  
  
Karuta crouched beside the slumbering boy, checking to see if he had broken the boy's skull. Poor kid didn't look to be any more than ten years old…far too young to be going around threatening people.  
  
Karuta just shook his head and sighed. If the kid had come all this way on his own, he could get back on his own. With that, Karuta played Good Samaritan and dragged the kid to the side of the road so he wouldn't get run over by passing vehicles, then left back on his way once more.  
  
  
  
He never even looked over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
~~~~Two Hours Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
"We met a long time ago, back before Karuta even had enough badges to compete in an Indigo League Competition. He came to my Gym to challenge me for…"  
  
"Wait a second, you're a Gym Leader?"  
  
"Was; I ran the Crimson City Gym for fighting pokemon. Now don't interrupt. You wanted to hear how I know Karuta, so shut up and listen."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
  
  
Nozomi and Amos sat just outside city limits of Olivine City, resting on the grassy hils beside the main road. It had taken Nozomi all the way from downtown Olivine to the limits to calm Amos down enough to speak to her about Karuta. Now they simply sat and waited, enjoying a box of donuts picked up soon after Amos cooled down a little.  
  
"Anyway, Karuta showed up at my Gym and challenged me to a duel. Mind you that most people don't challenge me. That's why my gym isn't all too popular; my style of battling. I personally don't believe in making pokemon do anything their trainer isn't willing to do as well. Without that dedication, the pokemon won't respect their trainer." Amos explained.  
  
"Makes sense…" Nozomi conceded.  
  
"Same way with battling. For someone to win my badge, the trainer had to fight alongside the pokemon. It guarantees that the trainer is truly capable as a Pokemon Trainer. Any kid with a Pikachu can yell out attacks, but it takes real skill to be able to fight with your pokemon as a partner and not just as a trained pet." Amos continued.  
  
"My fights were always rough, enough to the point where I stopped giving out badges just because nobody could beat me. My pokemon, sometimes, but never me. Makes for quite a boring time. Then Karuta showed up…"  
  
"Let me guess: he beat you and now you want to get revenge on him?" Nozomu supplied.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, I want revenge. No, he didn't beat me." Amos continued.  
  
"Karuta challenged me and I accepted. I could tell just from looking at him that he meant business. Too many amateurs come and challenge, thinking it's an easy win. Karuta…he was different. He went straight into battle along with his pokemon, an Arbok."  
  
"Dokuga..." Nozomi gasped.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Didn't I tell you not to interrupt?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should be. Anyway, I used my Machamp and myself to fight him. It was a great battle, but his tactics were bizarre. He never stood still long enough for me to get in close enough to hit him. He always kept me at leg's reach and just kicked me as much as he could. Didn't help that he had that homicidal snake lunging around trying to bite us into pieces.  
  
"Pretty soon, it was like he lost control of his Arbok. It just started attacking randomly, not caring about what Karuta told it to do. It tried to take a bite out of me and my Machamp got in the way…"  
  
  
  
Amos sighed momentarily, suddenly looking very weary. The tiredness vanished as his face flushed with anger once more.  
  
  
  
"It goes to show what a pokemon will do for it's trainer if they really respect them. Machamp lost an arm to that Arbok, and Karuta didn't even care. It just ripped the poor guy's top left arm off like it was so much beef jerky. If only I'd had Maelstrom at the time, I would've had that serpent roasted and seasoned for lunch."  
  
"I'm so sorry…I know Karuta is extreme at times, but I didn't think he'd go as far as to allowing his pokemon to deliberately injure anyone." Nozomi said quietly. She couldn't help but remember the news report and suspect…  
  
"You obviously don't know him as well as I do. After that battle, I tracked him for a long time. He's a slippery one, but I need to find him to avenge Machamp. Plain and simple."  
  
  
  
For some reason, Nozomi felt that nothing was just plain and simple. Great, it looked like Karuta had rubbed off…  
  
  
  
~~~~Thirty Minutes Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
Karuta strolled boldly through the streets of Olivine City, happy to have finally made it to his destination. Now that he was here, he could challenge the Gym, see some sights, and maybe even do a little shopping. The best part of it all was that he was the only person in the City, apparently, dressed as he was. People on the streets ahead of him moved and avoided direct eye-contact, something that Karuta was more than happy to comply with. He didn't need anyone spoiling the good day he was having.  
  
Karuta looked around himself, examining the buildings around him. He suddenly felt a tickle in his nose, then sneezed loudly. He wasn't offered but a single 'Bless you' from a small girl being pulled along by her mother down the street.  
  
Karuta wiped his nose on a handkerchief produced from the inside of his coat, replaced the kerchief, then continued on his way without another though.  
  
  
  
~~~~Ten Minutes Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
"So what are you going to do once you find Karuta?" Nozomi asked, genuinely curious as well as concerned.  
  
"Don't know, really. I've been going over a lot of different things I could do to him, but I can't decide. Which sounds better; crushing his skull with my hands or breaking his spine over my knee? Maybe both…"  
  
  
  
Nozomi sighed and shook her head. She doubted Amos would actually kill Karuta, but with someone as strong as he was, it was possible. Karuta was powerful, but Amos seemed to be in a whole other class of strength. She'd seen him toss around his Typhlosion like it was a rag-doll. There was no way Karuta could stand up to something like that. If Amos really did want Karuta dead, she might as well start digging a grave.  
  
  
  
"He's not that bad y'know." Nozomi pardoned, not really sure why. She and Karuta had parted on terrible terms, but she still felt concerned about him. "I know he's extreme a lot, but that Arbok of his is a killer. It tried to eat me just before Karuta and I…"  
  
  
  
Amos leapt to his feet, fury in his eyes. The look of anger on his face was greater than even that of Karuta's in the hospital. Amos' whole body shook as he clenched his fists into tight balls, his huge knuckles turning white from the pressure.  
  
  
  
"IT WHAT!?! I'LL KILL HIM!!" Amos bellowed as he stormed off back towards the city.  
  
"Amos, wait! You don't even know where he is!" Nozomi cried as she hurried after the enraged Trainer.  
  
"Then I'll rip apart this whole city until I find him!"  
  
  
  
Somehow, Nozomi couldn't help but believe that threat.  
  
  
  
~~~~Two Minutes Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
Karuta quietly strolled down the street, looking into the windows of various shops as he went. Things were getting very peaceful, which was never a good thing. Karuta couldn't help but think that something bad was coming his way. A sixth sense, one could say, told Karuta to stay on his toes. What, exactly, he couldn't tell. It felt big though…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~One Minute Remains~~~~  
  
  
  
Nozomi gasped and puffed in exhurstion as she tried to keep up with Amos' massive strides. He didn't have Karuta's grace or breakneck speeds, but his great height and long legs allowed him to easily cover ground faster than Nozomi could without breaking a sweat. With a growl from ahead, Nozomi noted that Amos had suddenly picked up speed, leaving her even further behind.  
  
Amos took off into a sprint, running straight towards a mailbox that was being used by a small woman. His leg swung back in mid-stride, his heavy boot connecting with the side of the mailbox and sending it flying through the air. The woman fell back in surprise, the letter she was going to deliver still clutched in her hand.  
  
  
  
~~~~Ten Seconds Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
Karuta looked up just in time to see an airborne mailbox plummet towards him. The Trainer dove out of the way, barely escaping being crushed by the metal container. Why in the world was a mailbox in the air? Did it get hit by a car or something?  
  
The sound of heavy footfalls drew Karuta's attention ahead of him.  
  
  
  
~~~~Five Seconds Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
There he was! That smug little bastard, perfectly open for attack on the ground. He'd pay for what he did…for mutilating Machamp, for endangering Nozomi…he wouldn't live to see sunset!  
  
  
  
~~~~Two Seconds Remain~~~~  
  
  
  
Karuta leapt to his feet, pushing himself up off the ground to avoid being crushed under the foot of Amos as the enormous man charged over where he had been prostrated a moment before. Karuta landed deftly on his feet and blinked in confusion, trying to place the face of the man attacking him.  
  
  
  
~~~~Ground Zero~~~~  
  
  
  
"YOU!" Both Trainers chorused, twin looks of outrage on their faces.  
  
  
  
Nozomi had barely caught up with the two Trainers as they stood glaring at each other with looks of disbelief and rage. She gained the distinct feeling that this was a bad place to be right now…  
  
  
  
"Karuta…" Amos growled.  
  
"Amos…" Karuta hissed. Nozomi could've sworn he had gained fangs.  
  
  
  
Amos dug his hands into his pockets, rummaging around for a minute. When he withdrew his hands, the fronts of his fists were adorned with thick brass knuckles, the metal sheeting covering the whole of his fists. It looks more like he was wearing gauntlets than brass knuckles, but the studded backs and ribbed knuckle covers left little room for argument.  
  
  
  
"I'll kill you." Amos threatened.  
  
  
  
Karuta, to counter, reached into his coat. Nozomi gasped as the sound of metal singing rang clear, the flash of steel appearing in Karuta's hands. He was holding a sword. Not just any sword, but a rather expensive looking katana. How he ever hid such a thing in his coat was beyond Nozomi's comprehension, but so were most of the things Karuta managed. The katana glimmered wickedly, the razor edge pointed directly at Amos.  
  
  
  
"Omae o korosu." Karuta returned the threat with equal wrath.  
  
  
  
"Guys, can't we just…" Nozomi started.  
  
  
  
Before she could stop it, the two lunged at each other. Karuta drew his sword back to swing as Amos swung forward with his covered fists.  
  
  
  
And then all Hell broke loose. 


	10. Attack: Burning Rage versus Frozen Soul

One of the many police cruisers of Olivine City sped down the streets, slipping through traffic easily as it went. The driver, none other than the green-haired relative of all other Officer Jennies, was alert to all that happened around her, not allowing anything to slip past her guard as she continued her ever-constant fight against wrongdoing.  
  
  
  
"Kujikenaikara! My heart! Ashita he tsuki susunde yuku!  
  
Kujikenaikara! My heart! Mune ga kibou de afureru!" Officer Jenny sang at the top of her lungs to the music blaring from her radio.  
  
  
  
Okay, so even ever-vigilant crime-fighters need a break…  
  
  
  
"Calling Patroller 248: We have reports of a civilian dispute on Forty- Eighth and Hirokouji. Over." The CB radio beneath the dashboard screeched to life.  
  
  
  
Officer Jenny abruptly stopped her song and turned off the song, turning her attention to her work once more. It figured that some people couldn't go one day without breaking the law…  
  
  
  
"Patrol car number two-four-eight: Officer Jenny, copy." Jenny responded into the handset of the CB radio. "That you Kari?"  
  
"Yep, it's me. We've got calls coming in from all over the area about two men fighting in the streets. You're the closest officer to the scene, so you've got to take care of it. Over." A woman's voice replied.  
  
"Wonderful. Oh well, how hard could it be to break up a street-brawl? Probably just a couple of drunks or something." Jenny shrugged. "Copy and over."  
  
  
  
Jenny flipped on her sirens, grinning slightly as the traffic in front of her parted to the sides of the street. With a slight screech of the tires, Jenny pulled a sharp right and turned down onto Forty-Eighth to intercept the fight.  
  
  
  
The windshield of her cruiser was promptly shattered by an airborne man in a trench coat.  
  
  
  
Officer Jenny slammed onto her brakes, her car skidding to a stop several yards from where she applied the brakes. The sudden halt sent the man on the hood of her car rolling off onto the street before the cruiser. Jenny snatched the handset to her CB radio once more and clicked it to the emergency medical frequency.  
  
  
  
"Alert! Civilian injury on Forty-Eighth and Hirokouji! Requesting emergency unit for car impact victim! Repeat, car impact…victim…" Jenny's tone slowed into one of amazement as she watched the man she just hit at almost fifty miles per hour get back up.  
  
  
  
"N-never mind…" Jenny gaped.  
  
  
  
Jenny watched in amazement as the man got fully to his feet of his own ability, seeming no worse for the wear. Perhaps that wasn't the correct term; he looked terrible. The man's hair was tangled and loose, his face sported bruises and his clothes looked slightly tattered. A tiny stream of blood ran from his lip down his chin and there was a small cut above his left eye. Regardless, he should've been a splatter-mark from the hit he took…  
  
The man slowly looked upwards, his head lolling back lazily. Jenny caught sight of the glint of steel in his hands as he suddenly dove to the side from an unseen attack. The unseen attack quickly became seen as the front of Jenny's cruiser was slammed into the pavement. The entire hood and most of the engine was crushed under the fist of a massive man in bloody army fatigues, the metal sheeting of the car wrapping around his brass covered hand. The front tires of the car exploded from the impact, allowing the vehicle to slump forward at an angle after the man removed himself from the car and leapt after the first man.  
  
Jenny blinked a few times, then reached for her radio once more. She was definitely going to need back-up for this…  
  
~~~~  
  
Amos dove after Karuta, bellowing vengeance as he drew back for another punch. He had landed several attacks on Karuta already, but he'd taken some damage himself. His arms, chest, and legs all sported cuts and slashes, though superficial. That didn't keep them from hurting, though.  
  
Amos' punch was sidestepped by Karuta, who swung his foot around in a roundhouse kick that landed squarely on the back of Amos' head. The Irishman didn't even blink from the attack, instead backhanding Karuta straight across the jaw. The smaller man was sent flying from the blow, bouncing across the pavement and making a lovely dent in the side of a parked car.  
  
Karuta struggled to his feet once more, but didn't have time to ready a counterstrike. He was instantly set upon by Amos, his body pummeled again and again by the metal-enhanced attacks of his enemy. A sudden punch to the chest left Karuta to feel one of his ribs crack cleanly, though very painfully. Amos' hand grabbed onto the back of Karuta's head, forcing it downwards as his knee caught the battered man directly in the face. Karuta collapsed backwards, blood spattering onto Amos' clothes from his mouth.  
  
  
  
The fight was drawing quite a crowd, all of whom were watching from a relatively safe distance. Nozomi stood on the edge of the crowd, hands clasped tightly together. She wanted to stop the fight, but knew she couldn't do anything. She, along with the rest of the crowd, gasped as Karuta fell back after being kneed in the face. He never hit the ground, as Amos' huge hand wrapped around his face. Amos drew his arm back, easily lifting Karuta off the ground. With a grunt, Amos launched Karuta through the air, sending him crashing through a plate-glass window of one of the many shops on the street.  
  
  
  
Everything was quite, save for the tinkling of broken glass.  
  
  
  
Amos panted slightly from exhaustion, a grim smile on his face. Finally, he'd gotten his revenge…after all this time, he at last had paid Karuta back for what he did.  
  
  
  
It was at that moment that Karuta got back up.  
  
  
  
Karuta did not feel well. He'd been beaten, broken, pummeled, and pounded. In the span of twenty minutes, he'd taken more damage than he'd taken in over four years. He'd broken at least ten windows with his body and dented who knows how many cars with his face. Karuta sucked on his tongue for a moment, then spat out blood and a broken tooth onto the floor. He examined both for a moment, then looked back up to a fully angered Amos.  
  
  
  
"That hurt." Was all Karuta snarled as he stepped out of the destroyed window.  
  
"I hit you too hard! Get back on the ground!" Amos yelled as Karuta raised his katana to level.  
  
  
  
Karuta darted forwards, attacking in earnest. His katana was no longer a sword, having become a singing blur of light and movement. The air in front of Karuta hissed and split from the rapid slashes of the weapon, leaving Amos to fall back or suffer the strikes. Karuta abruptly switched to stabs and thrusts, forcing Amos to back away more quickly to avoid being impaled. A quick jab at Amos' face was deflected by the backings of his brass guards, though the sword slit cleanly down Amos' arm. As the blood began to seep from the wound, Amos realized he was in trouble.  
  
Karuta struck low with his sword, allowing Amos to hop over the strike to keep his ankles. As soon as Amos' feet left the ground, Karuta's left foot lanced out and planted itself into Amos' face. The man lost the landing and came down flat on his back, his lungs emptying their air on impact. Karuta brought his katana over his head, readying to bring it down on Amos' head.  
  
  
  
Nozomi couldn't take it any longer. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to stop this. Karuta was going to kill Amos! Nozomi started to run towards Karuta, though the sound of gunfire halted her steps instantly.  
  
  
  
Officer Jenny re-aimed, now aiming at Karuta's chest. The shot fired into the air was enough to distract him from finishing the attack on his opponent, though the sword he wielded was still ready to strike.  
  
  
  
"Drop your weapons and put your hands on your heads!" Officer Jenny shouted. "Do it now or we will use force!"  
  
The 'we' Jenny spoke of included eight other police officers on either side of her, each with handguns leveled at Karuta and Amos. The police, crowd, and combatants held their breaths, wondering who would make the first move.  
  
  
  
Karuta looked down at Amos, to the police, then back to Amos. Amos did the same, finally glaring directly into Karuta's eyes. He sighed heavily and nodded, receiving a nod from Karuta as well.  
  
  
  
Officer Jenny gave a light sigh as the man in the trench coat lowered his sword to his side, though the fact that he planted it into the asphalt was a bit disconcerting.  
  
  
  
Karuta offered his hand to Amos, who took it. Pulling the larger man to his feet, Karuta retrieved his katana from the ground and leveled it directly at Officer Jenny. The sound of nine firearms simultaneously cocking was returned to him. Amos grinned wickedly and raised his fists, slowly rolling his neck to remove cricks from his spine.  
  
  
  
"Lower your weapons! Comply now or we will use lethal force!" Officer Jenny ordered. These two had to be crazy…  
  
"The manners these people have…" Karuta sighed.  
  
"…Interrupting a duel. Looks like we'll have to teach them a lesson." Amos finished.  
  
"Just like old times."  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
"This is your final warning! Lower your weapons or we will open fire!"  
  
  
  
"On three?"  
  
"Three."  
  
  
  
Karuta and Amos charged forward together, their combined war-cries drowned out by the explosion of gunfire.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
"Police are still searching for the two fighters turned felons. After the massive street-fight earlier today on the public roads of Olivine City, these two unknown villains gave the authorities a bizarre puzzle as they joined forces against the officers. Unfortunately, none of the officers could offer an interview, though we'll bring you full coverage once they are marked down from critical condition. Witnesses to the event are as confused as anyone else, despite the fact of being there when it happened…" The newscaster explained as she motioned to a man next to her.  
  
"Sir, can you please tell us what happened here after police ordered the two fighters to cease?"  
  
"I ain't sure I believe what I saw myself. The two just ran at the cops like they didn't care they had guns aimed at 'em. The cops started shootin', but they couldn't hit the two guys. It was like they were just slipping past the bullets…" the man shook his head. "I ain't never seen anything like it. They just wiped out the cops like they were nothing, even the female officers. Poor Officer Jenny almost got cut in two by the guy with the sword."  
  
"This man with the sword, can you tell us about him?"  
  
"I can't really tell which one was more dangerous. The big guy was taking the cops apart like they were nothing, but he only hit them until they dropped. The one in the coat looked like he was trying to kill them." The man continued. "After all the cops were out, the two just ran off."  
  
"We've heard that a kidnapping was involved here as well, is that true?"  
  
"I guess so…the big guy grabbed some girl out of the crowd when he ran and took off with her over his shoulder. She was yellin', but she sounded angry that she was being picked up, not kidnapped."  
  
"Thank you sir. So what has become of these two mysterious fighters? Is this unknown girl a hostage or an accomplice? These questions are unanswered as of now, but we'll bring you more information as it comes. This is Channel Eighteen News, signing off."  
  
  
  
--Sorry about all the lag in my stories as of late, Loyal Readers. I greatly appreciate your support and I'm glad to know that I'm entertaining you all enough to keep your attention after this long. Thank you very much. Mind you that whoever can name what anime series the song Officer Jenny was singing was from gets a cookie and a notice of their coolness for knowing the answer. ^_^  
  
-Coriander Wryters 


	11. On The Run!: Fugitives? Poor Nozomi

In the quiet forest several miles outside Olivine City, a calm conversation was in action. Nozomi gently rubbed the bridge of her nose to fight off a threatening migraine. Of all the Trainers in the world, she was stuck with these two…  
  
  
  
"Okay, tell me again what we're doing now that you two are fugitives?" Nozomi inquired.  
  
"You say it as if this were the first time." Karuta's voice was a bit strained.  
  
"She don't know us vewwy well, do she?" Amos snickered in baby-talk, though his voice had a gritty tone as well.  
  
"Enough already. Can you two please behave like civil human beings for one minute?"  
  
  
  
With a great deal of reluctance, Karuta withdrew the tip of his katana from where it was pressed to Amos' jugular. Amos released his grip on Karuta's windpipe and let the smaller man drop almost a foot back to the ground. With this small victory back towards order, Nozomi took it upon herself to act as a barrier between the two fighters so they wouldn't try and kill each other for the tenth time since they lost the chasing authorities in the woods.  
  
  
  
"Alright then. You two have some explaining to do. Make with the story telling." Nozomi glowered at each of the men. Amos had the decency to look ashamed while Karuta just glared back at her.  
  
"Karuta, you're the bookkeeper. You tell her." Amos shrugged as he sat himself down under a tree.  
  
"Lazy as ever, ne?" Karuta prodded as he slipped his katana back under his coat.  
  
"The day you tell me how you do that with your coat is the day I stop being lazy." Amos returned.  
  
"And sloth wins out once more."  
  
"Hello! Needing information here!" Nozomi demanded as she got in Karuta's face. Karuta simply placed a hand on the girl's forehead and pushed her back to arm's length without her moving her feet. Nozomi blinked at the grooves her shoes had made in the dirt, but shrugged it off. Things never were easy nor normal with Karuta or Amos…  
  
"Calm down Nozomi, you'll give yourself an ulcer one of these days." Karuta advised.  
  
"I don't need your advice on my health. How do you and Amos know each other?"  
  
"I already told'ja!" Amos chimed from his spot.  
  
"You challenged Amos, Dokuga mauled his Machamp, he wants revenge. Cliff- notes of your history is what I got." Nozomi grumbled. Amos shrugged.  
  
"Is that all he told you? Really Amos, you should be ashamed. Deceiving a nice young woman like Nozomi with that drivel." Karuta chided with a tone of amusement in his voice. He coughed into his gloved fist and straightened his glasses, which happened to be slightly cracked from the fight.  
  
"Like deceit ain't your native tongue?" Amos raised an inquisitive eyebrow to Karuta.  
  
  
  
"The whole thing started when I heard about a pokemon gym that had a leader who really knew how to train his pokemon. The idea that trainers should fight with their pokemon is unpopular in more than one sense, mainly because pokemon trainers these days are either little kids on their summer vacations or old folks who want some pet to fill the emotional gap caused by their waning existence."  
  
"Lovely start-up, ain't it? You should do narrations for kiddy shows." Amos added.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish, you waste of carbon."  
  
"Amos, put that branch down!"  
  
Amos grumbled as he tossed a branch of the tree he had been resting under over his shoulder. Nozomi sighed in relief; at least Amos still listened to her to a degree. Karuta looked from the two for a moment, then gave a smirk of realization that made Nozomi feel quite unsettled.  
  
  
  
"As I was saying…I wanted to find the leader that had the same style of training that I did. So I headed to Crimson and sought him out. We fought and he lost." Karuta continued.  
  
"You lost? You didn't tell me that." Nozomi blinked as she turned to Amos.  
  
"I did not lose! He's tried to make it sound like he won because of a technicality!" Amos bellowed in sudden outrage as he retrieved his branch.  
  
"All Gyms have to play by League rules, even yours." Karuta said smugly.  
  
"How'd you win the fight?" Nozomi asked as she gave up trying to keep Amos seated.  
  
"Ring-out."  
  
"I hardly call being thrown through a wall a ring-out!" Amos bellowed once more.  
  
"You left the ring, it counted." Karuta crossed his arms over his chest and sidestepped past swinging foliage.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, Amos lost but refused to relinquish a badge on his still constant argument. We argued and I eventually got my badge. Mind you that he didn't give it to me, I had to pick-pocket it off him when he was trying to strangle me." Karuta continued.  
  
"You were getting throttled and you still managed to pickpocket him? Geez, are you a klepto or something?" Nozomi asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I just like to steal stuff. It's fun." Karuta grinned.  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
"Easier done than said."  
  
"So everything Amos told me about his Machamp getting injured was a lie?"  
  
"No, Amos isn't smart enough to make up a story like that. --Put down that rock, Amos.-- He just edited the truth a bit. His Machamp was indeed injured; Dokuga ate one of his arms. What Amos chose to not mention was that the walking mass of testosterone was injured when Amos tracked me down for robbing him and tried to get revenge. Not in the gym fight, as he'd have you believe." Karuta explained.  
  
  
  
Nozomi glared at Amos for a moment, who had frozen position with a sizable rock hefted over his head to crush Karuta. Karuta simply grinned over Nozomi's shoulder as the small-in-comparison girl stomped up to Amos and jabbed him in the stomach with a finger.  
  
"You lied to me about something that important?! And here I thought you were my friend, how could you?" Nozomi jabbed Amos a few more times. From behind her, Karuta placed a twig in her hand, which she used to poke Amos further.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you make it sound like I told ya' I'd lost a brother or somethin' with that tone you're using." Amos complained. Nozomi was handed a larger stick and she continued with the jabbing.  
  
"You might as well have! I trusted you and went as far as to go with you to find Karuta! I could understand wanting revenge if he had done that much damage out of cold blood, but you're the one who started the whole thing!"  
  
  
  
Nozomi had to halt herself from poking as she realized that she was now holding Karuta's katana. The tip of the sword was pressed at Amos' stomach to the point where it had just punctured his shirt, but not the flesh beneath. Nozomi dropped the blade to the ground in surprise, then whirled on Karuta. The darkly-dressed trainer simply smiled at her innocently as he cleaned his glasses on a handkerchief.  
  
  
  
"It was worth a shot." Karuta shrugged. He placed his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose and tucked the kerchief away into a pocket. "And what is this I hear about you going along with Amos' plan for revenge on me?"  
  
  
  
Nozomi felt a flush come to her face at Karuta's question. She'd been so angry that Amos lied to her that she hadn't kept track of what she was saying. Speaking without paying attention to your words was always a bad idea, but with Karuta, it was downright dangerous. Before she could give any reply, Karuta held up a hand to silence her.  
  
  
  
"No need for excuses, I can see the Red String(1) between you two. I understand that you'd go along with whatever this excess of matter would want to do to me." Karuta's grin was more mischievous than ever.  
  
  
  
Nozomi blushed an even deeper shade of crimson at this new comment. Amos, in the meantime, just looked confused. He didn't understand the reference to a red string, but it seemed to make Nozomi quite upset by the looks of it. He readied his rock to crush Karuta, but was cut short of his attack by Nozomi coughing into her hand loudly. After purposely coughing a few times, Nozomi motioned for Amos to halt his un-launched attack.  
  
  
  
"We're getting off topic here." Nozomi coughed again. Karuta only smirked, as if he were proud of himself for some reason. "What are we going to do now that you two are wanted? We can't go back to Olivine or any city, for that matter."  
  
"Damn right we can't. Those cops'll fire on sight if we stroll into town." Karuta nodded. He turned on his heel and continued on into the woods. "Which is why we aren't going to a city with cops."  
  
  
  
Puzzled once more, Nozomi gave silent chase after Karuta to keep up with his naturally breakneck pace. Amos was left standing alone with the rock still held over his head, wondering if he had heard a reference to a red string before. Once he realized Nozomi and Karuta were ditching him, he dumped the rock to the ground and hurried after the two.  
  
  
  
Nozomi didn't know where they were going, but she was already sure it was a bad idea.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Three days passed.  
  
  
  
To Nozomi, these were easily the worst three days of her life. Traveling with Karuta had never been a walk in the park, given his tendency to take the roughest terrain possible when traveling in the wild and the most crowded streets when in public. Now imagine how she felt with having to most as quickly as possible through towns, avoiding almost all contact with people in general, and dealing with Karuta and Amos' near constant bickering or attempts to murder each other.  
  
…Nah, it was probably worse than all that.  
  
  
  
The only thing that made the trip livable was the fact that Karuta had decided to be more talkative than Nozomi had ever seen him. She suspected that this was only to annoy Amos, but she was still getting more history on the two. From Karuta's stories, Nozomi found out that not only had Amos come after Karuta after their gym battle, but he made violent attempts several times after that as well.  
  
  
  
"So on his fourteenth attack, we finally went a little too far by having at it in a carnival. Amos jumped me outside a snack bar and --" Karuta was cut off by Nozomi's raised hand.  
  
"Question! What was a downer like you doing at a carnival?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I had my reasons. Now shut up." Karuta seemed displeased.  
  
"Stop being so cryptic, you gothic-misfit." Amos interrupted. He leaned over to Nozomi and cupped his hand around his mouth, though his voice was still perfectly audible to Karuta. "He likes cotton candy, but he's too proud to admit it."  
  
Nozomi nearly fell over with laughter on the idea of someone as depressing as Karuta munching on a puffy snack in the middle of a carnival. Amos seemed to enjoy the mental image as well, though Karuta simply crossed his arms sourly and scoffed at the two.  
  
"So I enjoy a bit of sugar every now and then, there's nothing wrong with that." Karuta seemed more miffed than ever as Nozomi wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Anyway. Amos and I fought for a while at the faire grounds and a couple bystanders ended up hurt in the crossfire. They called the cops while we were still fighting and we ended up having to make a run for it."  
  
"Right through the Ride-A-Ponyta ring, I might add." Amos chuckled.  
  
"Not my fault, I was following you."  
  
"You still owe me a pair of boots."  
  
"Put it on my tab."  
  
"Anyway…?" Nozomi butted in, not wanting another fight to start between the two.  
  
She had never seen either one act so juvenile in the time she had known them. Karuta seemed to bring out the worst in Amos, though it was the opposite for the Scotsman. Karuta was talking more than ever and even smiled and laughed, though always at Amos' expense. Either way, it was quite a bizarre turn of events for the poor pokemon trainer.  
  
"Anyway, we stuck together for a while after that. It wasn't really by choice, but more out of necessity. Being chased by the same people, we found it more productive to put aside our differences for the time and deal with the situation as well as we could."  
  
"That, and we both knew that if either of us were caught, we'd rat on the other like no tomorrow was comin'." Amos supplied. Karuta conceded with an shrug.  
  
"So how come you two can't put aside your differences now? You did it once and I'd really like not having to break you two up every five minuets." Nozomi grumbled.  
  
"You never asked." Both men answered in sync.  
  
Nozomi twitched on the ground for a moment, then recovered from her facefault with as much grace as she could muster. She was seriously considering just ditching the two and going back off on her own…when she found out where the hell they were, first.  
  
"Where are we going now, might I ask?" Nozomi growled, wanting to change subjects quickly.  
  
"Goldenrod City. It's about half a day's walk from where we are now, though we would've been there already if you didn't have to keep stopping for rest breaks." Amos chided in a parental tone.  
  
"Well pardon me for not being a freak of nature like you two." Nozomi muttered irritably. She noted that both men looked unusually somber at that insult, not returning a biting response as she had been expecting.  
  
"Can we get a move-on already? I'd like to get to the city borders before Pidgey migrate for the south." Karuta demanded as he started off through the woods once more. Amos followed on his heels, also preceded by a sighing Nozomi.  
  
"Now hold on a second. You two are wanted and we're heading to the biggest city in Johto? Do you two want to get shot?" Nozomi asked as she practically jogged to keep up with the two. Karuta's rapid pace and Amos' long stride did not make for easy following.  
  
"Amos is leaving out the important part as always. We're heading to the Goldenrod Underground, not the city itself. As the name suggests, it's under Goldenrod, mainly in the subways." Karuta explained.  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"I know. People like you have no reason to know of it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"In the world of pokemon trainers, there's two sides. We call the two classes 'Daylighters' and 'Moonlighters'. You, Nozomi, are a Daylighter. You train pokemon merely for your own amusement, allowing them to be pets or companions for a journey made in your free time."  
  
Nozomi started to reply indignantly to Karuta's assumption of her training habits, but stopped short. While quite blunt, his words were basically true, though there was more to her style than just raising pets. Karuta continued, not allowing her more time to think on the subject.  
  
"Like all things, there's a side that nobody sees. That's what people like Amos and myself are: Moonlighters. We don't go by the standards others use, whether it be pokemon training or otherwise. Unlike yourself, we don't see the reason in following most of the so-called rules of behavior society's made. Because of such ways, we're quite unpopular with Daylighters and have gone almost completely underground for our own comfort." Karuta explained further.  
  
"So what you're telling me is that we're going to a place full of people like you two?" Nozomi asked.  
  
"Some are worse than us." Amos shrugged.  
  
"Okay, now I'm terrified."  
  
"Good." Karuta said. "But you're going to have to get over that real fast. If you can't pass for Moonlighter, even we won't be able to protect you down there. There's a powerful rivalry, though Daylighters don't really know it even exists."  
  
Nozomi felt a shiver run down her spine, though she tried to hide it. They were taking her somewhere that even they wouldn't be able to protect her if she got into trouble? Knowing just how powerful these two men were and thinking that they would be helpless against another force was a situation that she didn't want to even think about, let alone face.  
  
"If you're going to fool anyone, we'll have to teach you a few tricks of the trade." Karuta explained.  
  
"Such as?" Nozomi asked.  
  
  
  
Karuta suddenly stopped short and whirled in a sharp turn. His coat flared out as he spun again and whipped out his foot in a high arc aimed directly at Nozomi's head. The surprised girl let out a quick squeak of terror and dropped backwards to the ground to avoid being struck. Karuta simply stood perfectly still, his foot halted in mid-kick a few inches from where her head had previously been.  
  
  
  
"First of all, don't do that. People are going to bluff you a lot, so you have to learn to not give in so easily. It's a sure sign of weakness that will get you hurt or worse." Karuta spoke as if her were speaking to a child as he lowered his foot. "Your best bet is to either stand your ground or take the hit. Don't dodge unless you have to."  
  
Amos pulled Nozomi to her feet and helped to dust her off a bit. She glared coldly at Karuta for the scare and cracked her knuckles loudly. Without a word, she lunged forward with a punch at Karuta's nose, trying to test as to whether he would practice what he preached. She found herself with the almost familiar sensation of being thrown through the air again, landing heavily on her butt several feet behind Karuta.  
  
"In the instance that someone you know for a fact is weaker than you attacks, you should put a stop to it immediately, lest people think you're soft." Karuta explained as he ducked under a punch thrown by a now furious Amos.  
  
"How dare you do that to a helpless girl! Have you no heart whatsoever?!" Amos demanded as further his attacks were dodged.  
  
"It's not like that was the first time I've thrown her."  
  
"You've done it before?! How many times!?"  
  
"I lost count after the fourteenth toss." Nozomi chimed as she stood, rubbing her sore rear.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Amos bellowed.  
  
  
  
Nozomi sighed heavily as Karuta and Amos started up yet another fight. Maybe she'd just let them kill each other this time. It'd sure save her a lot of grief in the long run. What had she ever done to get such a bad roll in life as this?  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
(1) In the Japanese Culture, it's a common belief that the pinkie fingers of two lovers are tied together by an invisible red string, aka: a Red String of Love. Though I still don't understand how it can be red if it's invisible… 


	12. Illusion: Sunshine and Moonlight

Fanfiction.net is finally up again! Whoo! It's about smegging time, but I suppose I can't complain or anything. At least the downtime gave me a chance to work not only on the next few chapters of this story, but a few of my other fics as well. For all you fans of this fic, I want you to know that you're either going to be really happy or really angry about the next chapters. **Insert evil cackle and lightning.**  
  
~~~~  
  
"Police are still searching for the two suspects, who were last seen together with a young woman on the outskirts of Olivine City. They are described by witnesses as such: The first, a tall man with a powerful build and a light accent. The second is a smaller man dressed entirely in black and wearing a leather duster. The woman believed to be a hostage has been described as being in her late teens, with bright green hair and tomboyish clothing. If anyone has any information as to the whereabouts of these dangerous criminals, please report immediately to the local authorities. Police wish to inform the public that at least one of these men is armed, but both are extremely dangerous. Do not, under any circumstances, confront or try to apprehend these fugitives without aid of police." The newscaster warned those out in TV Land sternly. She swiveled her chair a few inches to the left to face a new camera.  
  
"In sports today, the age-old hockey tradition of flinging live Tentacool onto the ice took an unfortunate, but humorous, turn." She hardly suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful." Amos sighed as he plopped himself across the hotel's uncomfortable bed.  
  
"You're telling me. I can't believe this is even happening. Why did you two have to go and turn into runners-from-justice?" Nozomi grumbled.  
  
"No, I meant the Tentacool. Such a waste of good food."  
  
"He has a point, other than the two on his head." Karuta added as he sharply rapped Amos across the forehead.  
  
"You certainly know how to flatter a guy, Karuta."  
  
"Bite me, you mass of -- that was not an invitation! Stop that!"  
  
"Spoil-sport." Amos released his grip on Karuta's arm.  
  
"Freak of nature."  
  
"You're one to talk?"  
  
"I feel another migraine coming on." Nozomi sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
~~~~  
  
Two more days passed.  
  
These two days were not pleasant for Karuta, as it had been decided that he would be mainly responsible for teaching Nozomi the tricks of the trade of Moonlighters. Karuta found that not only was Nozomi a slow learner, but her pride kept her from accepting terms of life that had been taught to her as otherwise wrong. It would figure that he'd have to be teaching someone so close-minded how to act like those who hated close-mindedness.  
  
"Scenario: Someone draws a weapon on you. Their eyes are always looking somewhere, but never where the weapon is pointed. What does this mean?" Karuta quizzed.  
  
"It means I'd better start praying. Every time you ask me a question like that, it always ends with me getting the wrong answer and resulting in my untimely--" Nozomi sighed.  
  
"Wrong. One thing all Moonlighters have in common: when we fight, our eyes are always on the target or our opponent's eyes. Looking elsewhere is an unintentional sign of weakness, meaning they won't really attack." Amos supplied.  
  
"A good give-away for finding blowhards, but also a wonderful trick in a fight." Karuta finished.  
  
"Someone offers you a so-called 'illegal substance'. What do you do?" Amos asked.  
  
"Turn it down respectfully."  
  
"Only if they offer it respectfully." Karuta corrected. "Otherwise, it's your call. Just don't be overly rude unless they're asking for it."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"We'll be the ones to ask questions, young lady." Karuta chided. "And yes, we're almost there."  
  
"Good. I don't care if I am risking my life going into this place, as long as it'll keep you two from quizzing me all day long." Nozomi said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Last one. Under no circumstances must you ever, ever--"  
  
"In a million years, under no circumstances whatsoever, even if yours or anyone else's life depends on it." Nozomi fell into a repetitive sync with Karuta's warning. "I know, I know! You've burned that one into my brain so that I'll probably be hearing it in my sleep.  
  
"Good. You have to remember to never, ever--"  
  
"Go through any doorway that has a picture of a Ditto on or near it. I know! However, I still don't know why I can't go through Ditto doors."  
  
"It's best that you don't know, hon'." Amos said sagely as he laid a heavy hand on Nozomi's shoulder.  
  
The three travelers fell quiet for a long time after those last few words. Nozomi's curious mind burned with questions and thoughts of what this 'Underground' was like or if the Moonlighters were really as bad as Amos and Karuta made them out to be.  
  
~~~~  
  
Five hours passed.  
  
In these five hours, Nozomi showed remarkable improvement when it came to her learning capabilities. While Amos was vehemently against Karuta's methods, it turned out that Nozomi remembered things better if he flipped her whenever she answered a question wrong.  
  
Aversion therapy. Go figure.  
  
The sun was just vanishing behind the tall peaks of Goldenrod's skyscrapers when they arrived on the city limits. The metropolis was a sight to behold, especially in the waning sunlight. With a multicolored sky as a backdrop, the buildings slowly began to light up like stars before the darkening horizon. The three travelers all took a moment to appreciate the sight from their vantage point upon a ridge on the city's outskirts before heading into the bustling concrete jungle.  
  
The small group had not gone even a few blocks into the city when Karuta led them down a side street immediately off the main roads. The trench- coated trainer continued his trek through smaller streets and alleyways, leading the two behind him deeper and deeper into the tall buildings. Slowly, the surrounding city began to show signs of decay. They were nearing the inner city, where the commercial areas ended and harsh reality set in. Here was not the glimmering wonder of the big city, but those who stood in the shadows of that limelight. Rundown buildings, trash-littered streets, bums sleeping on the corners. These were the day-to-day lifestyles of those unfortunate enough to live on Skid Row.  
  
"Spare some change for a feeble old man, young'ns?" A filthy beggar grinned up at the group as they passed. Karuta walked over the man and scoffed coldly.  
  
"Get a job." Was his remark. The man withered in response and returned to his pile of cardboard.  
  
"You didn't have to be so cruel to him. He just wanted some change." Nozomi scolded Karuta in a loud whisper.  
  
"I didn't see you leaping to his aid or offering charity. Now shut up."  
  
"If that's how you're going to be, then I will give him some money." Nozomi said pointedly as she reached into the front pocket of her overalls.  
  
Her hand was roughly snatched out of her pocket by Amos, who held her hand up away from her. Nozomi gave an indignant response, but this was quickly silenced as she was pulled along after her companions. Amos eventually let go of Nozomi's wrist, allowing her to rub the feeling back into her hand and glare at the two men.  
  
"And what was that about? I was just going to give him some--"  
  
"You can't. It's for your own good that you keep money to yourself around people like that." Karuta said.  
  
"What good does that do? That man looked like he needed a good meal and I have plenty of--"  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Karuta interrupted Nozomi again. "Nozomi, come down from your cloud of righteousness and take a look around at reality for a minute. You might learn something."  
  
Karuta stood aside and motioned outwards at the streets around him. All around them, the slums loomed darkly as the ruins of a once-lovely neighborhood. Apartments and houses stood mixed amongst each other in equal disrepair, falling apart down to their very frames. Seated outside with the litter and filth were those unfortunate enough to not even have a run-down shack that substituted for housing to live in. They were all lean and gaunt, showing disheveled faces hollow with the emptiness one gains from lost hope. Their eyes glimmered with desperate hunger, like suffering souls gazing upon a saving angel above the lake of fire.  
  
"These people have nothing. I don' just mean money, either. They have no hope, no chance of salvation. They see people like us who have it infinitely better than they do like a wolf does it's prey. They're dying and we have something they want." Karuta explained sternly.  
  
"How can you be so heartless? I know I can't help all of them, but I can spare money to help at least a few of them. What possible harm could come from giving a poor man a few bucks?" Nozomi growled.  
  
"Nozomi, have you ever heard of a boat called the Titanic?." Amos supplied in an unusually somber tone that grabbed Nozomi's attention. "Of course. Everybody knows about the Titanic. It sank after it hit an iceberg.even though everyone thought it was unsinkable." Nozomi replied, not sure of where Amos was going.  
  
"Yep. Lots of people died from that accident. Those in charge were so sure of the boat's invulnerability that they actually took below standard amounts of life boats. After the ship sank, those lucky enough to be in the lifeboats refused to go back and save the people drowning in the freezing waters."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"The people in the water were desperate to stay alive. If those in the lifeboats came back, the drowning people would've swarmed the boats and they all would've died." Karuta filled in the ending in his usual blunt manner.  
  
"It's the same situation here, Nozomi. These people are drowning and we're lifeboats to them." Amos sighed. "If we show them any charity or even mercy, they'll jump on the chance like a pack of starving animals."  
  
They continued on in silence. Nozomi felt sick at heart, for some reason that she couldn't place.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was not long after when Karuta announced their arrival. Were it not for his abrupt proclamation of having reached their destination, Nozomi never would've noticed it. They were stopped before a subway entry stairwell, and not a well-kept one at that. Rust and graffiti coated the stairwell railings in unison, paired up with old bottles and other such garbage on the stairs themselves. At the bottom of the stairwell was a great iron gate with a sign posted upon it, warning the public from entering on risk of structural collapse.  
  
"First it was closed for repairs, then condemned, then it was infested, then it was de-bugged.what signs won't they put on this gate? Closed for overdue fishing trip?" Amos grumbled.  
  
"Unoriginal, maybe. However, the signs do the job. Only those who know what to look for can find it." Karuta said quietly as he tapped lightly on the tiles leading down the stairs. Upon reaching a cracked tile, he paused to run his fingers along the tiny crevice. He gently pressed in on one of the separated shards and it gave way, a click resulting from the pressure. A moment later, the iron gates unlocked with a rusty clanking and swung slowly open, as if of their own accord.  
  
"Well that's just plain creepy." Nozomi said quietly as they continued past the gates, which closed heavily behind them.  
  
"Tip of the iceberg, darlin'." Amos mentioned in a whisper.  
  
Past the gates was a rundown subway stop, overrun with gang-tagging and litter. Chewed gum was pressed to the walls and floors, supplying a great deal of sustenance for the small horde of flies that darted around the station. The stench of the place was neigh unbearable, forcing Nozomi to hold her nose to block out the burning smell. Her companions were either used to the reek or were too proud to cringe from it, as they simply plodded on as if they smelled nothing.  
  
"C'mon down here on the tracks, but watch out for the third rail. This station has been out of commission for almost five years, but the rails are still connected to the central station's generators. One tap of that and you're charcoal." Karuta warned as he hopped down over the subway rails, followed by Amos. The tall European helped Nozomi down, making sure to keep her well away from the third track of the railway.  
  
"It smells terrible in here. Kinda like old gym socks paired with skunk fumes and rotten eggs." Nozomi complained as she pinched her nose tightly shut.  
  
"You forgot the mildew and rotting vermin carcasses." Amos added.  
  
"It's because of the Muk. They thrive in places like this, so you have to be careful. If we run into one, there's no way we could safely fight it off, so we'd have to retreat." Karuta explained.  
  
"Could be worse. The Muk could have hordes of Grimer with them like in polluted coastal regions." Nozomi supplied. She didn't graduate from her Pokemon-Geographics courses at school with honors to be shown up on an obvious detail.  
  
"I'd be happy if there were Grimer. That would mean the Muk weren't mean enough to have eaten them." Amos grumbled.  
  
"Eaten? The Muks ate the Grimers?"  
  
"Bingo. Worst part is that it just makes the Muks even bigger. Damn things are like locust down here, so get ready to run if Amos or I smell one coming."  
  
"Oh, like the mighty Karuta couldn't take out some measly piles of goo?" Nozomi smirked.  
  
"No Nozomi. I can't. Given the fact that you have no idea what you're joking about, I'll spare you from scorning." Karuta spoke as if he were talking to a child.  
  
Nozomi couldn't help but growl.  
  
The three continued down the abandoned tracks in silence afterwards, all wary of attracting Muk they knew they couldn't get away from. Regardless of the waning light, Karuta and Amos continued without hesitation. Nozomi, on the other hand, had to maintain her hand in Amos' firm grip to keep from separating from the group in the darkness.  
  
-CLANK!-  
  
Nozomi bit her lip to keep from screaming in surprise, but she couldn't help herself from jumping because of the sudden sound. She darted closely to Amos, pressing up against his side to guard from whatever was in the darkness around them . She felt Amos' massive arm wrap around her shoulder quickly, offering a comfort that seemed to ease the discomfort of their situation.  
  
"Relax, it's just the notifying call. The guard does it to make sure he's allowing the right people nearby." Karuta whispered. He turned from his partners and placed his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.  
  
"Upon wings of shadows flows the raven." Karuta called out to the darkness.  
  
".Like the wings of doves, glimmering with heaven's blessings." A raspy reply came from the surrounding tunnel. "Day and Soul. Heart and Night."  
  
"Under twilight's kiss, the moon takes flight." Karuta finished.  
  
"A sort of password. It's a poem called 'Yin Kin.'" Amos whispered to Nozomi.  
  
Off in the inky darkness, a light lit. It was a weak, flickering flame that hovered a few inches above the ground. While nearly dying one moment, it quickly gushed into a stream of white fire that spouted high into the air. The flame's light illuminated the source of the fire, a sturdy looking Houndour sitting among the tracks, powerful looking but missing an eye as well. Next to the demonic pokemon was a lanky man who looked very sickly and pale, as if he hadn't seen daylight in quite a long time. He was almost entirely bald, save for a great length of wiry white hair that sprouted from the back of his head in an unruly ponytail. His clothes were dirty and ragged, also hanging from his gaunt frame like robes instead of the long-sleeved shirt it once was.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Karuta." The man greeted. "I see you've brought company this time."  
  
"It's been a while, Jasp. You know Amos, the girl is a friend of his. We need into the Centre immediately, so open up the gates." Karuta explained.  
  
"Polite as always, I see." Jasp chuckled. The old watchman moved aside to allow a small door behind him to be seen. Jasp glanced at Nozomi for a long moment, giving her a look that made her squirm. After a moment he grinned with crooked teeth.  
  
"Another conquest, eh Amos? She's.what, your fourth girl this month?"  
  
Nozomi cocked an eyebrow at Amos, who had turned a beet-red. The Scotsman let out a threatening growl that caused even Jasp's Houndour to look doubtful. Jasp held up his hands in surrender, placing a friendly grin on his weathered face.  
  
"Joking, joking! Don't worry yourselves about it. I've never seen Amos bring in a lady friend anyway. As far as I know, you're the first." Jasp quickly explained.  
  
"You're damned right. I'm not some hopeless lecher like you, Jasp." Amos snarled.  
  
"So I like the ladies a bit more than the other Joes.nothin' wrong with that, is it?"  
  
"I can't judge you, but don't be spreading lies about me even as jokes, y'got that, old man?"  
  
"Clear as crystal, Amos."  
  
"I'm glad we've had this little chat."  
  
"Me too. Could you please put me down now?"  
  
Leaving Jasp in a heap on the floor of the abandoned subway line, the three companions left through the door the watchman had revealed. Jasp's Houndour padded over to his master and nudged his ribs with the tip of his nose. Jasp gave a wistful sigh and patted the pokemon's head warmly.  
  
"Ah, youth. Makes me long for the good ol' days." Jasp said quietly. The Houndour whined in agreement. "Oh well.our time with that life passed a long time ago, didn't it Kerobus?"  
  
The old man grinned broadly and put the hound into a headlock, looking off into the still open doorway he had been guarding moments before.  
  
"Still.what I wouldn't give to be forty years younger. What a cutie that girl was!" Jasp laughed loudly.  
  
"Amos! Put down that cinderblock and hurry up!" Karuta's voice echoed from down the hallway.  
  
Jasp quickly closed the door, moving with the speed of one years younger. Maybe he did still have a few good goes in him yet. 


	13. Underground: Hidden World, Hidden Danger

Well folks, I greatly appreciate your patience with me. -_- I've been on an unwilling hiatus from writing but now I'm back! ^_^ Sadly my computer met with an unfortunate accident and I've lost a good chunk of the next few chapters. This one was damaged, but I fixed it well enough. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Nozomi stood silently out on a high cliff peak above a rolling ocean, the crystal waves crashing upon the cliff face like thunder. Her green hair flared with the wind as she stared out at the horizon where the sky and sea became a single entity. The sun was just setting at the edge of the world and set the view ablaze with shades of crimson and orange. Turning suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps, she found herself watching a handsome young man running up the dirt path to meet her. He was a tall man with spiky blond hair, yellow sunglasses, and a dark red coat that trailed fluidly behind him.  
  
Finally arriving and towering well over her height, the red- coated man smiled kindly and presented Nozomi with a peace- offering for being apparently late to meet her; a smiling black cat with large eyes. Cuddling the cat with joy, Nozomi went up to her tiptoes to accept the apology with a kiss. The blond man pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and grinned eagerly, leaning down to return the gesture. Just as their lips were about to meet, the roar of the waves suddenly became deafening.  
  
The world slowly faded back into focus around Nozomi as she blearily opened her eyes. From all directions was that same roar changed from the sound of waves on rocks to the cries of people, some angry, most excited, very few concerned or worried. The tall blond man that had been with her melted away to reveal a shorter young man with long black hair and slightly cracked glasses resting low on his nose. His eyes were narrow with a mix of anger and concern as he held her cradled in his strong arms.  
  
"Damnit Nozomi, why don't you ever listen to me?" Karuta's sounded distant as if he were talking from behind a closed door. "Generally when you're told not to do something--"  
  
Nozomi found she could no longer make out Karuta's angry words through the throbbing cries of the surrounding crowds. She blinked a few times, her eyes watering with a sudden flare of pain that shot through her body. She felt as if she had been stretched on the rack and dragged over coals at the same time. Her body screamed in protest at the agony it was victim to, though she was not able to voice that scream. She wanted to vomit, to fall unconscious again, and to simply stop feeling everything she was feeling. Her stomach suddenly cramped and she almost got her first wish.  
  
"Don't worry.you'll be alright soon. Just trust me.this will help." Karuta's whispers suddenly cut through the haze as he placed a finger to Nozomi's lips.  
  
Nozomi felt a bit of comfort in his words, her already flushed cheeks hiding the blush at his touch. Why was Karuta being so gentle with her? She felt a flash of warmth from his touch upon her lips, but this was quickly forgotten as he slipped his finger into her mouth and hit her gag reflex. Nozomi choked and was barely turned aside fast enough to avoid getting both their clothes ruined. After emptying the contents of her stomach on the concrete floor she, disappointingly, didn't feel any better. Why the hell did he do that!? As if vomit weren't normally gross enough, Nozomi thought, was she gave up was a vicious shade of purple.not natural in the slightest.  
  
"K-Karuta." She coughed and grimaced at the metallic taste in her mouth, a mix of blood and whatever it was that she just gagged up.  
  
"Shh.I'll yell at you later. Right now you should sleep.Amos and I can handle this." Karuta soothed as he pressed a hand around the back of Nozomi's neck and squeezed firmly. Nozomi slowly began to fade again, her blood-flow slowed by Karuta's grip. After a moment of fluttering her eyes in a futile attempt to stay awake, she gave in and fell asleep once more.  
  
Karuta gently laid the slumbering Nozomi in the corner of the semi-round pit and shook his head. The stupid girl.not even two hours in and she already had gotten them all into this much trouble. How could she expose herself like that? Now look at the mess she had gotten herself into. She'd want an explanation about this whole ordeal when she woke up.just what he needed.  
  
"Karuta, you piece of shit! Get over here already! I'm not invincible you know!" Amos bellowed from off on the other side of the pit.  
  
The three of them were helplessly stranded in the bottom of a great pit at least thirty feet deep and large enough to fit a family of Snorlax in with plenty of room to spare. The ovular concrete walls sloped so sharply there was no way they could be climbed to escape.even if one could reach the lip of the pit, it was covered by a thick iron grating with the only exit being a presently bolted door in the center. Outside the pit was a sort of arena, rows of screaming watchers jeering down at them, taking bets, and generally enjoying themselves at their victim's expenses.  
  
Of all the places in the Underground this wasn't the last place Karuta would want to be, but it was definitely low on his list. It was a pit-fighter's ring aptly called the "Feraligator's Maw".like it's namesake, most didn't enter it and come out again in one piece.  
  
Karuta spun on his heel to find Amos struggling with a Rhydon in headlock, the rhino-pokemon thrashing wildly to try and break free. Amos looked just as battered as he had been during their first bout and was obviously weakening against the Rhydon's flailing. As Karuta rushed over to help, his path was suddenly blocked as a new rival leapt into the pit before him. It was a Hitmontop, spinning like a dervish directly at him. Determined to keep Nozomi out of any more trouble, Karuta whipped off his coat and tossed it over the whirling pokemon, giving it enough pause for the black-clad trainer to punt it sharply in the other direction. The pokemon recovered as soon as its feet hit the dirt floor and it threw off the coat, still ready to fight. Sorely missing his sword and pokeballs, Karuta set himself into a low stance and prepared himself for another interception as the Hitmontop charged him again.  
  
Meanwhile, Nozomi slept on, dreaming again, though not of her usual pretty-boys. She was oblivious as Karuta let out a cry of pain and a splatter of dark blood was left dripping across the wall above her. The crowd surrounding the fencing over the deep pit was cut in half between loudly cheering and loudly cursing, but those too fell on her ears deafly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Gyah.that guy was so creepy. He kept on staring at me like a starving Growlithe." Nozomi shuddered, feeling understandably dirty as she went with Karuta and Amos down the poorly lit hall. She was glad to be away from that decrepit gatekeeper. His wandering eyes were more than enough to give her more jitters than Kyuuden on a good day.  
  
"That's Jasp for you. Apparently he was quite the lady- killer in his younger days, but now he's just a disgusting old lecher." Amos grumbled and wished Karuta hadn't stopped him from crushing the old coot with a cinder block. How dare he insult Nozomi like that!  
  
"Leave him alone.there's nothing wrong with a lonely old man longing for the 'good ol' days', nor is there anything especially wrong with him just looking at young ladies. Now when he starts lusting after the old ones, that's when it gets creepy." Karuta muttered. Nozomi and Amos blinked, then shuddered, then shook their heads both in sync. Karuta could be so much weirder than usual sometimes.  
  
"Well, just forget about him Nozomi. If anyone ever gives you a hard time, you can count on me to beat them into a pulp to defend your honor." Amos swore, solemnly giving his Scout's honor despite never having been a Scout. "Unlike some people, I defend a lady against perverts."  
  
"Good to know someone does rather than housing and defending them instead." Nozomi joined in, casting a sidelong glare at Karuta. "I bet you'd sell me into prostitution for a few thousand yen if you got the chance, wouldn't you Karuta? Just to get rid of me?"  
  
"Nozomi, don't be ridiculous. A girl as top heavy as you would easily get a couple hundred thousand a customer if marketed to the right group of fetishists. It'd be far more profitable for me to keep you around and rent you out on hourly rates." Karuta's reply had an edge of humor in it, but his face was straight and left Nozomi worrying that she was giving him ideas.  
  
Amos was in the process of holding up his oath and drawing a fist back to pummel Karuta into the side of the sewer pipe they traveled down. Before the punch was even thrown, Karuta broke the situation by sighing in relief and pointing up ahead of them. Drawing their attention, Nozomi and Amos looked ahead and found themselves at a pair of large sliding doors similar to the ones found at a grocery store. Amos paused and snapped his fingers, quickly digging around in his pockets.  
  
"I almost forgot! Standard behavior in the Underground -Karuta, why didn't you remind me? - is to have a partner with you at all times." Amos muttered as he produced a pokeball. "They don't let us use our pokemon readily inside but we're each allowed one to be a companion."  
  
"How the heck do they monitor our pokemon? Hidden cameras?" Nozomi asked as she sorted through her own pokeballs. She needed a strong pokemon, but Primeape would be way too volatile in a crowd.  
  
"I'd take a bet on hidden cameras being around there, but they make us bolt our pokeballs down before we enter. It's purely for safety, so they say, and I have to admit that I agree." Karuta conceded as one of his pokeballs snapped open. A bright flash illuminated the dank walls before Kyuuden appeared in their company. "Kyuuden is going to be your companion, okay Nozomi? I'd feel more comfortable if I knew you had a reliable pokemon with you."  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Nozomi edged an elbow into Karuta's ribs. Kyuuden had already made an attempt to glomp her and was now lodged under her arm, glumly facing down the hall and away from his favorite view. Not that the back was all that bad a sight either, the rodent shrugged.  
  
"Relax, it's not a jab at your ability. I'm simply stating that I'd worry a bit less with Kyuuden guarding you as well." Karuta said defensively. A little smile from Nozomi caught his eye. "Now what?"  
  
"Admit it.you like me." Nozomi smirked.  
  
"You have a way of growing on a person.y'know, like cancer." Karuta deadpanned as he drew out another pokeball and turned his gaze back down the hall.  
  
"He's grown accustomed to her face." Amos started up in a surprisingly smooth baritone, motioning dramatically as if he were about to bust loose into a full musical number.  
  
"No singing!" Karuta snapped, leaving his two human companions to snicker.  
  
Another flash lit up the corridor, though the dim hall remained lit after the initial flash, as Maelstrom appeared behind the group. The Typhlosion's fiery mane cast odd shadows along the walls as he went, his heavy footsteps drowning out those of the humans'.  
  
"Okay, so everybody in the Underground has at least one pokemon with them.what about weapons? Somehow I feel more worried about running into a handgun than a Hitmonchan." Nozomi grumbled, shifting Kyuuden around so he rode piggyback; the only way for him to be satisfied without groping her.  
  
"Actually, guns are pretty much the only things not allowed in. Everything else is free-game, though." Karuta explained as Nozomi went a bit pale. That response did not instill confidence.  
  
"What about you? I know you've got your sword, but no pokemon?" Nozomi asked as Karuta strode ahead towards the sliding doors. As soon as he approached the metal doors they slid open to reveal a smaller room inside.  
  
The trio entered this smaller room that was completely dark save for a tiny naked bulb dangling from the ceiling. To one side of them was a large mirror that gave Nozomi the eerie feeling of being double-sided and that they were being watched from the other side. Her sense of being watched was confirmed as a voice crackled from an overused speaker in the corner.  
  
"Been a while since we've seen you two bums wander on in here." The voice was definitely female. "Saw your newest conflict with the authorities on the news."  
  
"That you, Kaori? Long time, no insult." Amos chuckled as he rapped on the glass.  
  
"Hands off, pal. I just had these things polished." Kaori buzzed from the other side of the mirror.  
  
"Just as charming as ever, Kaori dear. This here is Nozomi, a new friend of ours. And just between us, I personally think that she and Amos have a little bit going on themselves." Karuta shrugged with an amazing lack of tact as he indicated their female companion. Nozomi and Amos both rounded on him, blushing dark red and bearing their fists with intent to kill.  
  
"What? Well, who would've guessed that a stumblebum like Amos would ever get a steady? 'Bout time, really. You must have one helluva punch to keep Amos in check, honey. You're a braver gal than me." Kaori's voice laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she does have quite the right hook." Karuta rubbed his cheek in sore remembrance.  
  
"Quit talking like I'm not even here!" Nozomi demanded as she threatened Karuta with a balled fist. Karuta held his hands up in mock-surrender and shook his head.  
  
"Hey, keep the rage in check Nozomi. We don't need you beating anyone to a bloody mess like last time when you lost it." Karuta reasoned. Nozomi blinked and was about to question that remark when she was interrupted.  
  
"C'mon, keep the love-triangles to yourselves. You two know I hate the drama. Mind yourselves inside, okay? We don't need your girlfriend shedding any blood needlessly.remember that someone has to clean up the mess before you throw a punch, okay Nozomi?" Kaori laughed. "Okay, enough niceties. How many pokemon do you kids have now?"  
  
"I need six locks, Nozomi needs four, and Amos." Karuta trailed off.  
  
"Four." Amos confirmed with a nod.  
  
"Where's your partner, Karuta? You know the rules." Kaori's voice buzzed. A little slot-door opened beneath the large mirror, a tray sliding out with a small pile of metal rings on it. Amos scooped up the pile in a broad hand and handed them out to his friends.  
  
"I'm keeping my partner in stasis right now. Crowds make him jumpy." Karuta muttered as he began fitting the metal rings around his painted pokeballs. Nozomi had to watch the mechanism bolt itself shut around the balls before she got the knack of it herself, successfully sealing her pokeballs shut. The rings were made of a heavy metal that was adorned with a daunting mechanical lock somehow triggered upon touching the pokeball.  
  
"Alright then. I suppose that's all. You kids get going and have a good time, okay? Keep your noses clean." Kaori's voice flickered away statically.  
  
A door, before hidden by the dim lighting of the room, buzzed loudly and swung open on its own mechanics. Karuta sighed and made for the door. Nozomi and Amos quickly followed him last of all, the tall man pausing and shrugging at the mirror helplessly. Unheard behind the thick glass, Kaori laughed softly as she watched the door shut behind the ground, sealing them inside the Goldenrod Underground.  
  
~~~~  
  
Another small hallway awaited the trio as they went, though they were a bit more cramped with the presence of Maelstrom lumbering along the rear. A final set of doors was passed and it suddenly seemed as though the group had walked onto a catwalk above a bizarre flea market.  
  
The doors opened out into a massive room seemingly carved into the earth itself. The cavern was enormous, the ceilings so high that the stalactites were nearly invisible for lack of sufficient lighting. Nozomi couldn't see the entire cave, but she guessed it could've held a stadium or two without trouble. The cavern seemed reinforced by thick steel girders and rivets all along its diameter, huge supports arching into the ceiling with clusters of flood lights aimed down upon the cavern floor. Dotting the cave were small buildings, some sterile and clean while others looked as though they had been improvised on the spot out of whatever materials were handy. Wheeled carts wandered the floor selling varieties of goods or snacks while shopkeepers sported their wares. Out near the center of the Underground was a tall arena of some sort, though its high walls blocked out the view of its interior. And all around, no matter where she looked, Nozomi was amazed most by the sheer number of people. It was like an ocean of humans, barely a clear space to be seen in the entire area. Along with the people were pokemon of all varieties, some of common breeds though noticeably uncommon traits, and some that Nozomi had never even seen before.  
  
"Get your jaw off the floor, Nozomi. You're going to make a bad impression." Karuta snickered.  
  
"W-what the hell is all this? It looks like a swap meet." Nozomi blinked as she leaned over the catwalk's railing to get a better look.  
  
"That's a close enough summary. The Underground is a haven for those who don't follow society's rules. This is what you could call a black market, all puns intended. It's the same sort of shopping district you'd find anywhere, though the wares are a bit risqué." Amos summed up as he directed Nozomi towards the stairs. The group headed down a long flight and was instantly swamped in the huge crowd of people.  
  
"Okay, stick close.we don't need anyone getting separated.hey, quit pushing!" Karuta jabbed out with an elbow to drive away a spiky-haired youth who was forcing his way through the crowd. A few moments of being pushed around by the throng pressed on Karuta's notably lacking patience and he turned to his companions. "Amos.if you could?  
  
"Excuse me whilst I warm up." Amos smirked as he cleared his throat. After briefly testing the musical scale, the towering Irishman drew in a breath that made his chest puff out broadly.  
  
"Everybody MOVE!!"  
  
Whether it was out of surprise or genuine fear, the crowd seemed to split ahead of the group to leave a long pathway clear for them. Karuta nodded appreciatively and continued ahead unphased by the stares of the people around them. Nozomi felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, but she held her head high as she followed flanked by Amos and Maelstrom through the crowd. It wasn't long before the group found themselves in front of a macabre imitation of a Pokemon Center, a dilapidated building with more graffiti than wall in most places.  
  
"I know it doesn't look like much, but this Pokemon Center is the best in the entire Underground. It should be perfect for us to stay in for a day or - actually, we should go and find another spot.I believe there's a hostel down a few blocks." Karuta had been heading into the Center but turned on his heel and changed his opinion of the building just as swiftly. He had begun to power-walk in the opposite direction but was seemingly intercepted by someone he had been trying to avoid.  
  
"Hey, if it isn't ol' Blackjack! Long time no see pal!"  
  
Nozomi looked up to see an exasperated looking Karuta being flagged down by another young man. Just how many people did he know anyway? The young man looked nice enough for a relation of Karuta's.his long blonde hair was well cared for and hung down by his slender shoulders. He was a good deal taller than Karuta and seemed to enjoy that fact by leaning on the smaller man's shoulder. The blonde was dressed in an expensive looking blue pinstripe suit that hung from his slim frame nicely, only accenting his delicate features in contrast to the squared shoulder pads.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Sakiyama?" Karuta snarled at the blonde man as he shrugged him away.  
  
"Blackjack, you wound me." Sakiyama feigned horror.  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"Spitfire, you're here too I see. Good to see you again." Sakiyama now rounded on Amos, gripping the taller man's hand in a warm shake. Amos didn't return the favor and was cut short from crushing Sakiyama's hand as it was tugged away.  
  
"Blackjack? Spitfire? Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Nozomi snickered as she nudged her companions in the sides. They both 'harrumphed in sync and glared at the now pondering man before them.  
  
"And just who, might I be so honored to ask, is this lovely vixen?" Sakiyama cooed as he slunk over to Nozomi. Taking up her hand he gently kissed the back of it, taking a long moment to examine her nails before releasing her hand.  
  
"Izuita Nozomi." She nodded, unable to hold back a grin from Sakiyama's chivalrous display. Now there was a missed contrast to the lugs she normally hung around with. She's always hated men who thought they were smooth talkers, but she'd missed the attention after spending so much time with Karuta and Amos.not like she wanted them to look at her that way, but she had her own pride to maintain after all.  
  
"Ah, a stunning name, my little streetcar." Sakiyama nodded, though his nickname only seemed to confuse Nozomi. "Eh.Nozomi.it means 'desire', right? 'A Streetcar Named Desire'? It's a movie from America. Ever seen it?"  
  
"No." Nozomi raised a brow curiously to Amos.  
  
"Sakiyama here has the annoying habit of giving people pet names. It's even worse since they're usually spliced English or from stupid trivia." Amos sighed.  
  
"Not always true, Spitfire. I got your name from that time you got drunk and danced around the bar without your pants." Sakiyama winked to Nozomi. "Silly man ended up taking a drink from a candle and was blowing flames off his tongue faster than you could blink."  
  
"And Karuta?" Nozomi stifled a laugh as Amos just looked annoyed.  
  
"Well, Karuta means 'cards' and he wears all black.such a downer.I figured it fit." Sakiyama smirked. "But enough with you all, let's talk about me. The name's Akito Sakiyama. It's a divine pleasure to meet a young woman as beautiful as you, my dear Nozomi."  
  
Nozomi was too pleased as Sakiyama kissed her hand again to even reply with anything but a large grin and a bit of a blush. Karuta simply rolled his eyes and heaved a long- suffering sigh before he pushed Sakiyama away from his friends and made himself into a roadblock between the two.  
  
"Enough is enough, Sakiyama. We've traveled a long way and we're going to get a room now. Either make yourself useful and carry our bags or get the hell out of our way." Karuta sneered. Nozomi plucked up her courage and was about to defend Sakiyama from Karuta's cruel words but was cut short by the former's shrug.  
  
"Fair enough, Blackjack. I'll be seeing you all later, I suppose." The blonde man sighed as he turned and started off into the throng of people. He was barely a few yards off before he stopped and called out over the rush of sound. "Oh, good job on getting yourself on television, you two. One hell of a stunt you guys pulled over in Olivine. That's twice you've been mentioned on TV. this year, Karuta."  
  
Sakiyama paused for a brief moment and seemed to stare off into space, his green eyes glimmering from a floodlight suspended from the cave's ceiling. He slowly turned his gaze back to Karuta and his eyes took on a sinister quality as if he suddenly had a wicked though.  
  
"Or was it three times?" the blonde man whispered.  
  
Karuta started suddenly towards Sakiyama with an expression mixed between fury and helpless confusion but the other man blended into the crowd and was quickly lost. Karuta was left glaring at the spot where his target had vanished from, impotently clenching his gloved fists in frustration.  
  
"What're you getting all worked up over, Karuta? He's an asshole and that's all there is to it.just leave him be." Amos grumbled in a surprisingly passive tone. Karuta heaved a small sigh and shook his head.for once, he agreed with Amos.  
  
"Whatever.Do me a favor and check in for us, okay Amos? I've got a bit of shopping to do." Karuta muttered. Amos gave his gloomy counterpart a questioning look that Nozomi couldn't help but wonder about. Amos nodded as if slow realization was dawning on him as he turned to slip a hand to Nozomi's back and usher her inside the Center.  
  
"No problem.just don't go and get yourself pick-pocketed." Amos gave a bit of a strained grin. Karuta tastefully flipped him the bird before turning sharply and stalking off through the crowd.  
  
~~~~  
  
"And just what was that all about?"  
  
Check-in had been as uneventful as if they had been at any other Pokémon Center, the only real difference being that there was no Nurse Joy. This Center was manned entirely by Chansey save for a burley looking Machoke who was stationed as head orderly and a sickly looking young woman running the main office. There weren't many rooms available and they'd ended up having to settle for a tiny one-bed room that barely fit the two of them alone. Maelstrom had gladly returned to his pokéball, but Kyuuden had decided to stick around.literally.  
  
"What was what about?" Amos asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Amos.that Sakiyama guy. What's his deal? Neither you or Karuta seemed too happy to see him." Nozomi prodded from her reclined place on the bed. Kyuuden was snuggled peacefully on her stomach and chittered as she scratched behind his large ears. Amos rocked back on two legs of his chair thoughtfully, as if carefully choosing his words to describe Sakiyama.  
  
"A complete and utter sod." Amos settled upon a proper term that made Nozomi raise an eyebrow. "A piss-ant.y'know, a walking piece of Flaffy dung that doesn't deserve to plague the world with his existence."  
  
Nozomi nodded slowly as she stuck her tongue into her cheek. "I take it you don't have the best of relationships with him, eh?"  
  
"There's an understatement. Sakiyama's a con-man.worse than Karuta, if you ask me. At least that morbid little freak is honest about the fact that he's an asshole. Sakiyama's a two- faced snake-in-the-grass. I'm running out of negative clichés to call this guy, he's so lousy. As long as I've known him, he's done nothing but scam and scheme against everyone who gets near him. It'd be best to steer clear of his like while we're here." Amos advised.  
  
"Fair enough.he looked okay to me, at least." Nozomi shrugged.  
  
"Those looks are just as fake as his smile. What sort of idiot goes about dying his hair such a weird color?" the Irishman sighed.  
  
"Yeah.really." Nozomi chuckled a bit as she twirled a lock of her green hair between her fingers.  
  
"Chu."  
  
~~~~  
  
The streets had gotten darker.  
  
That was the first thought that came to Karuta's mind as he quietly made his way through the poorly paved streets of the Underground. It wasn't for lack of lighting, but something just seemed to be slightly amiss in this hidden world since the last time he'd visited it. Perhaps it was just a trick of his mind.the crowd seemed quicker than before, more eager to get where they planned as each individual hurried along their business. That anxiousness spread through the throng of outcasts like a plague that became stronger with every person it infected.  
  
Karuta took a moment to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he gazed about the flickering neon signs hanging from the walls of nearby shops. It'd always amazed him how this Underground had once been little more than a cluster of tents and leeways thrown together in a cave used to hide from the authorities. Now it was its own virtual city with a private commerce and community.though still used to hide from the authorities often enough. Shops, restaurants, casinos, even movie theaters.it was stunning how much a place could change over a few years.  
  
"- - can't believe how bad it's gotten in the southern regions. This place only has two entrances and those damn blobs have taken up one for themselves!" A passing voice muttered to her partner.  
  
"It's not like there's anything we can do about it. Everybody is warned to stay away from those Muks, y'know." Another woman's voice replied. Karuta peeked up to watch two young ladies stroll by him. Carefully slinking along within earshot, he strained to make out their conversation.  
  
"I wonder why." the first girl, a redhead dressed in black pondered.  
  
"Why what?" asked her companion, a blonde dressed similarly and wearing a pair of huge, coke-bottle glasses.  
  
"Why everybody is supposed to steer clear of the Muks. They're just Muks, right? There's enough trainers here to wipe them out no problem.if not with pokemon, then with regular weapons, right?" Red pointed out.  
  
"Y'got me.all I know is that there's been a few people to try and punch a hole in the Muk lines and they ain't come back again. True story." Blondie swore.  
  
"Feh.oh well. Ever find out where they're coming from?" Red asked.  
  
"No clue." Blondie replied as she took off her glasses. Holding them out before her, she caught sight of Karuta following nearby and gritted her teeth. She quickly whirled around to face their stalker. A bright red 'R' emblazoned on the girl's blouse shone in contrast to her black uniform.  
  
"Okay pal, what's the deal!?" Blondie rounded on Karuta with a glower behind her glasses. "You trying to mess with the Rocket gang?"  
  
Karuta took a step back out of instinct upon being set upon so suddenly. He held back a small grimace from recognizing the emblem of Team Rocket across the fronts of both girls. It was generally believed that Team Rocket had been wiped out years prior, but in truth they'd simply gone under the table in their methods. There were still agents of course, as these two girls obviously portrayed, but they were usually little more than thugs or petty thieves.  
  
"Actually miss, I was wondering if you'd like to go have tea with me." Karuta was all smiles as he leaned in towards the blonde girl, ignoring all limits of personal space. She stepped back with a raised eyebrow at the glumly dressed man with a poor pick-up line.  
  
"Geez.get lost, creep." The blonde girl grimaced as she turned her back and stalked off down the street.  
  
"Hey Miya, you should've said yes.he's pretty cute." Red grinned as she hurried after her friend.  
  
Karuta shook his head softly at the backs of the retreating girls. When affronted by a group, pick out an individual. He hadn't counted on 'Miya' noticing him but was still thankful she wasn't interested in him.though that did irk his ego a bit. Shrugging it off as hard luck, the dark trainer turned and headed back down the way he came.  
  
The thought of the Muks nagged at the back of his head as he wound through narrow side streets between the buildings. Slipping down alleys and over small walls, Karuta worked slowly into the deeper recesses of the underground city. So the Muks had taken over one of the two exits to the Underground? That wasn't a good sign. If the toxic pokemon were clustering like that in one spot, that could only spell trouble in the end. Perhaps it'd be best if the visit in the Underground were a short one.  
  
The flashing light of a purple neon sign caught Karuta's attention. Across the litter filled alley was a grungy looking door stuck in the side of an even grungier, squat building that was wedged between two larger ones. The neon sign above the door read 'Zatochi'.rather, it would have if half the letters hadn't burned out. Karuta crossed the street quickly and knocked sharply on the filthy entryway.  
  
"Go away.we're closed!" a gruff voice shouted from the other side.  
  
"I've got an appointment." Karuta answered calmly. One thing that bugged him about the Underground.everybody just had to have a password.  
  
The door shook a few times as loud sounds told of heavy locks being undone. The door swung inward to reveal a bear of a man, hairy and unkempt standing guard against the poorly lit hall's wall. Karuta nodded to the man as he slunk past and down the dilapidated hallway.  
  
"Him again.always late for his check-ups." the man grumbled as he checked the empty alley outside his shop. Looking at his door, he frowned and spat loudly into a broad palm. Rubbing the door with his saucer-sized hand, it seemed to get even dirtier with grimy streaks appearing across what might've been plexiglass at one point. Satisfied with his clean up, the man closed the door sharply and went back to bolting it shut.  
  
Etched into the filthy plexiglass with an unskilled hand, the crude image of a Ditto grinned blandly out at the dark alleyway. 


	14. Deception: Is This Really Who You Are?

Thanks to all my readers who've stuck with me this long.  ^_^  I know I have an odd updating schedule…technically, I don't have one at all, but thanks again for bearing with me.  Charles RocketBoy:  I love your reviews…now mind you, I'm not particularly fond of people dissing my characters, but it makes me very happy to see that my writing can actually get such an…interesting…response from someone.  ^_^

Just as a note for later in this chapter, the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 years old.  Don't ask me why, just read the story and find out for yourself…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So…exactly what are we supposed to be doing anyway?"

Nozomi's question was greeted by a small snort from her companion, who had been dozing in his chair.  Kyuuden was already fast asleep still clinging to Nozomi and giving no sign of relinquishing his hold.  The green-haired girl was left to sigh in frustration with her situation.  Where the hell had Karuta gone?  He'd just wandered off and left them to sit tight in the Pokemon Center, but what were they supposed to do now?  It'd been half an hour since he'd gone and things were starting to look very bleak to Nozomi's eyes.

"Eh?  What'dya mean?"  Amos muttered as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"What do you think I mean?  We're on the run from the law, hiding in a hidden city-beneath-a-city, and all I've been doing is getting dragged along, lectured, tossed, and felt up by a perverted rodent!"  She sighed as she rubbed at her temples to fend off an impending migraine.  "There isn't even a television in this sorry excuse for a room.  Can't we just go do something?  Anything?"

"Not a very good idea, hon'.  We want to stay outta trouble, so it'd be pretty silly of us to go lookin' for it by wanderin' around."  Amos shook his head.

"Amos…please?  I'm going to go nuts just sitting around here."

"No means no.  It ain't safe for a Daylighter like you to be slinkin' about out there."

"Then what was the point of harping at me about the do's and don'ts of life around here?!  For heaven's sake, why didn't you guys just stuff me in a box and smuggle me in?  I'd be doing the same thing as I am now!"  Nozomi sat up suddenly, a look of anger spreading across her face.  Despite being suddenly jerked upwards, Kyuuden snoozed on, still clinging to Nozomi's front.

"Now don't go losin' your temper…I just want to make sure that you're safe is all…" Amos defended himself with helplessly raised hands.

"Damnit Amos, I'm not helpless!  I know I'm not as strong as you or as good a fighter as Karuta, but it's not like I'm just dead weight in this group!  I've been on my own as a trainer for years now.  I'm completely capable of taking care of myself!"

"Things are different down here!  It's way too dangerous for someone without experience to be…"

"Then I'll rely on you for that much at least, but I get the idea that I'm weak out of your head!  I'm sick of you and Karuta acting like I'm just some silly little girl tagging along."

Amos' potential reply went unspoken as his furrowed brow relaxed.  He'd not had the slightest idea Nozomi had felt that way about their situation.  Had he really been acting so 'holier-than-thou' to her without realizing it?  Looking at Nozomi's angry and hurt face left a bitter taste in his mouth…

"I…I'm sorry, hon'…I didn't know you'd felt that way."  He muttered meekly, looking away from his friend.

Nozomi huffed out an exasperated breath and shook her head.  "Look…I didn't mean to blow up at you like that…it's just that I don't want either of you guys to think that I'm useless here.  I know it's dangerous, but it's not like I'm so foolish as to expose myself either."

For a long, awkward moment the only sound in the little room was that of Kyuuden's contented snoring.  Amos heaved a deep sigh as he stood up and stretched a bit of soreness out of his back.

"Alright…with that in mind, I suppose a bit of shopping couldn't hurt…but we have'ta be careful, understand?"  He warned.  The sight of Nozomi's face brightening left him feeling far better than he had a moment ago…who knew how good it felt to see her smile like that?  "However, I've got one condition."

"I think I can handle that.  What is it?"  Nozomi grinned.

Amos reached down and took a hold of the scruff of Kyuuden's neck.  With a slow tug he wrenched the rodent free from Nozomi and slung him, still sleeping, onto his shoulder.  "Do something 'bout your clothes.  They look great on ya', but denim overalls ain't exactly the standard dress code 'round here."

Nozomi blinked curiously as she regarded her own outfit.  Her clothes were perfectly economical for a pokemon trainer, but perhaps Amos was right…the general style she'd seen from her short time spent in the outside crowd seemed to revolve mainly around dark shades of less than durable materials.

"Alright then.  I'll get changed right now."  She nodded.

…

…

Amos yawned a bit, covering his mouth with his hand.

…

…

"…Do you think I could get some privacy?"  Nozomi grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Eh?  Oh…yeah."  Amos' voice was tinged with a bit of disappointment.  Did he really think she was just going to change in front of him?  A smirking little voice in the back of his head wished for a more positive answer, but that was just the way of the world.  He slunk of out the room with rodent in tow, closing the door behind him and leaning on the doorframe thoughtfully.

"Well…where in th'blazes did that come from?"  Amos sighed.  "Makes me wonder how long she's been holdin' those kinda thoughts in.  Oh well…at least she blew up at me and not Karuta.  He'd been less than friendly 'bout it all, eh?"

Kyuuden snored on.

Nozomi was left to shake her head in frustration as Amos left the room for the outside hall.  After taking a second to lock the door and slide a chair beneath the handle for good measure, she hurried to search through her pack.  Instead of sorting through to find a suitable outfit she was left to pause just before opening the sack.  Who was she kidding?  She knew exactly what clothes she had with her…none of them would work with the situation.  All of her attire had been set for travel and durability, not like the more fashion-attentive outfits she'd seen wandering around the Underground.  A high percentage of the people were dressed even darker than Karuta though with an oddly European flare.  Just how was a wandering trainer like herself supposed to match up with that?  Why in the world did these half people have to stick themselves in medieval dress from some other country?

Shoulders sagging as she plopped herself onto the bed, the thought of calling the whole thing off ran across her mind.  She slowly scanned the room and took a sudden grin of realization as her eyes fell upon Karuta's gunnysack propped in the corner.  Odd that he would leave it behind, but perhaps he was worried it'd get stolen.

"I'm sure Karuta won't mind if I take a peek at what he's got…"  Nozomi snickered to herself as she tugged open the bag's strings and emptied it out onto the bed.  She panicked, as the first things to clatter out were six bolted pokéballs and his katana.  The sword bounced off the bed and thumped to the floor, the blade unsheathing a bit as it fell.  Nozomi carefully picked up the sword and examined it for a long moment.  Of all the weapons for a person to have on him, why did Karuta carry around a sword?  It was horribly outdated, but she'd seen him wield it with an incredible capability.  She shook her head and returned the sword to it's sheath, then collected the spilling pokéballs and went back to rummaging through Karuta's belongings.

 Certainly an odd assortment of items Karuta carried…a wide variety of Tupperware, but that would figure since fireside cooking seemed to be a preferred skill of his.  Cookware, an emergency survival pack, matches, a few cans of butane, a whet-stone (for his sword, she guessed), and quite a number of items she'd expect to see in any camper's pack.  She bit her lip as she discovered what looked to be more personal items among the supplies.  A thin leather wallet and a long sanded box turned up, which she took a moment to nervously examine.  She knew it was wrong of her to be looking through Karuta's personal affects, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him…she plucked up the box and gave a small whistle at its contents.  Lined carefully inside were thirty-five Gym badges, though they looked dull from lack of care.  She'd known Karuta was good enough to certify at least as far as the Johto prelims, but it was news to her that he'd beaten so many gyms.  Why didn't he continue on to other leagues?

The next item of interest was the wallet…it didn't look like anything special: a simple folded piece of black leather held closed with a push-clasp, though fat enough to make her wonder just how much money Karuta had.  She popped open the clasp and peered inside, her eyes wide as she let out a low whistle.  The bill fold was packed full of large numerals, easily placing Karuta's finances high enough to support a trainer for a year with just that wallet.  Her thoughts of where exactly Karuta came across such cash were cut short as she noticed the only other item in the wallet, which was even more interesting to her than the money.

Protected behind a thin layer of plastic was a faded photograph of an attractive couple, a small boy with short black hair, and a snobby looking Meowth curled in the sitting woman's lap.  Could it be…?  Did Karuta actually have a family?  The child in the photo vaguely resembled Karuta, though he wore a bright smile that she couldn't even imagine her dull companion bearing.  A tall man stood behind the boy with an arm wrapped around the shoulders of his wife…that man looked exactly like Karuta with another twenty years or so added on.  The resemblance was uncanny and took out all doubt of the man's relation.  The woman smiled up at Nozomi with the fond love all mothers seem to radiate when with the ones they cherish, her chestnut hair falling along her shoulders in wavy lengths.  They all looked so happy…

"Hey Nozomi, y'almost finished?  The fur-ball's woken up and I'm having hell keepin' him put!"  Amos' voice called through the closed door.  Nozomi jumped at the sound and shook her head, quickly becoming ashamed of herself for invading Karuta's privacy.  She carefully stacked the items she'd brought out and dug once more into his bag.  Stuffed into the bottom of the gunnysack were a few changes of clothes, though they matched Karuta's normal outfit exactly.  What a boring wardrobe…but Karuta was slim enough to match her size closely enough, which was all that mattered…

~~~~

Karuta stalked silently down the worn halls, rolling his eyes at the condition of the place.  The whole hallway looked as though it were ready to fall apart at the seams.  Peeling wallpaper, cigarette-burnt carpet, water-damaged ceiling…the place reeked of a mixture of booze and what seemed strangely like livestock.  Then again, that could've been blamed on the hulk of a door-keep.

Waiting for Karuta at the end of the hall was a door that looked ready for the scrap heap.  Despite being made of termite-eaten wood and rusty hinges, it bore a heavy deadbolt that looked like it could've withstood a shotgun at point-blank range, though it oddly lacked a keyhole.  Instead it bore a thumb-deep indent with a tiny needlepoint hole at the very center.  Sighing again, he brought a finger to his mouth and bit hard on the tip, using his incisors to break the skin and release a few drops of blood.  He pressed the bloody finger to the groove and held it there for a long moment.  The lock shifted and snapped open, quickly followed by the door shaking as a series of locks hidden on the other side also undid themselves.

"Blood check…worst lock ever…" Karuta grumbled as he licked his cut finger.  It was still bleeding…he really was late for his check-up this time…

On the other side, Karuta was greeted to a sight that made him uncomfortable beyond belief.  In a stark contrast to the filthy hall he'd left a moment before, he was now standing in a room that looked cleaner than most microchip processing factories.  The entire room was tile and steel, shining surfaces that shone dully with over-sterilized methods.  The deceptive door, actually made of steel an inch thick and layered with the rotted wood for look, slammed shut behind him with an ominous thud.  Lining the far wall was a row of glass cages filled with all sorts of pokemon, though the majority of the cages were filled with Ditto.  In the center of the room was a chair that gave Karuta unpleasant thoughts of a dentist's chair.  It didn't help that next to the seat was a tray of potentially dangerous steel medical tools.

"Ah, so the mysterious wanderer finally decides to grace us with his presence once more, eh?  You're four months overdue on your check-ups, I might add."

Nearly camouflaged against the glimmering white tile was a lanky man in a white lab coat, a wide grin greeting the trainer's scowl.  The man was middle-aged but seemed years younger with a light demeanor that helped put even a cynic like Karuta a bit at ease.  Despite the sterile environment the man had a cigarette clenched between his stubble-lined lips.  Running a hand through his graying hair, the man shook his head and motioned to the seat.  Karuta took a moment to toss his coat over the back of the chair before climbing in.

"I see you're still in good health, Doctor."  Karuta nodded his greeting as he slipped into the reclined chair.  The seat was also white, which made the trainer feel even more out of place in his dark clothing.  The doctor shrugged and went about fiddling with a syringe from the tray.

"Hey, if you don't have your health what do you have?  And how many times have I told you not to be so formal?" the doctor chided while Karuta rolled up his sleeve, probably exposing the most skin anyone had seen from him in months.  His arm was even paler than his face and his veins showed quite plainly through his delicate skin.

"Fine…how about Webber-sensei?"  Karuta suggested.

"Too formal."

"Webber-san?"

"Getting warmer…"

"Webber-kun?"

"Almost there…"

"Please don't make me say it…"

"You don't have too…I'll just take my services elsewhere instead…"  Webber grinned as Karuta shook his head.

"…Web-chan…"

"There ya' go!  We're friends, right Karuta?  Y'gotta learn how to lighten up around people like me…guys like you are just too uptight for their own good.  You'll die of a stroke with all the seriousness you've got pent up."  Webber grinned as he busied himself tying a tourniquet to his patient's exposed bicep.

"A stroke?  What sort of quack doctor are you supposed to be?  I know you're a foreigner, but 'chan' isn't really a fitting suffix for a guy your age…people will think you're a pervert if you go by that kind of nickname."  Karuta sighed.  He grimaced slightly as Webber placed the glimmering tip of the syringe to his arm and slid it through his skin.

"And since when have you ever cared about the thoughts of others?  Last I checked you were still as much an asshole as the next guy, if not more."  Webber smirked as he slowly filled the syringe with a good deal of blood.

The doctor quickly drew out the needle once he'd half-filled the syringe with the dark red blood, leaving Karuta to press a chunk of cotton to the wound on his own.  Humming quietly to himself, Webber brought the sample over to a thin countertop littered with a variety of devices Karuta recognized from past experience but still couldn't hope to classify.  He emptied the needle's contents into a beaker and placed the glassware into a centrifuge.  After adding in a few drops of a greenish chemical, he capped the beaker and set the centrifuge spinning along.

"Why have you spent so long without a check-up anyway?  It's not healthy for you to have gone this long past the expiration date…you fall harder and it's even worse on the relapse."  Webber scolded Karuta as he watched the beaker spin.

"Goldenrod's tough to get to sometimes…I'm not always in the area y'know."  Karuta shrugged.  "Besides, I've been busy lately."

"Don't I know it…I saw the news report of how you and McCaugllen wiped out a police team.  You kids these days just don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you?"

"Who th'hell are you calling a kid?  I'm twenty-one years old…"

"Yeah, and I'm forty-seven, so you lose that round."  Webber chuckled as he stopped the centrifuge.  He scowled deeply as he examined the beaker.  The blood inside hadn't changed much, only a thin tint of purple existed as proof from the chemical he'd added.  The rest of the chemical had been forced to the bottom of the beaker by the momentum of the centrifuge.

"I don't believe this…with this sort of dilution, I'd bet you only have about ten percent influence right now.  Your Ditrean count must be nearly nonexistent…how are you even walking?"

"I'm a trooper?"  Karuta shrugged.

"You're an idiot, that's what.  For heaven's sake, you kids never think ahead…With levels this low I can't even use a pre-mixed batch."  Webber shook his head as he started towards the glass cages.

"Fresh is better anyway…works faster, right?"

"If you don't mind the recoil, then I neither do I."

Webber reached into one of the cages and drew out a large Ditto, the blobby pokemon chattering cutely in his hands.  He fondly cooed comforting words to it and chuckled a bit as the gelatinous creature mimicked the sounds he made vaguely.  His cheery smile never faded as he carried the Ditto over to his workbench and dropped it unceremoniously into what looked to be an everyday household blender.  He stuffed a thick plastic cap over the top and pressed a button on the base without a care in the world for the pokemon trapped inside.  The Ditto gave a shrill cry of shock as the blades in the bottom of its prison suddenly started up, though it didn't suffer long before its body was reduced to nothing more than a gooey slime.

Karuta watched silently, unphased as Webber went to work combining chemicals he'd never bothered to learn the names too.  The first time he'd seen Webber do that to a Ditto, he'd thrown up right on the sterilized floor and received one hell of a tongue-lashing.  He'd managed to hold his bile down the second time he'd come in…the third time he merely flinched.  The trainer had made it a habit to drop in every six months for a check-up and had become desensitized to the slaughter of each Ditto for his benefit over the years.

            "What in the world have you been doing to drop your count to such a pitiful level?  I know you're the adventurous sort, but it takes a lot to make your body absorb so much Ditrean."  Webber muttered as he worked.

            "Lessee…I needed to heal a shattered arm a few weeks ago.  I ended up having to sit in a hospital while the doctors tried to figure out why my bones hadn't been turned to powder.  Recently, I got into a heavy brawl with McCaugllen; dislocated jaw, two broken ribs, lost a tooth, and cracked my skull in four places."  Karuta counted off on his fingers.

            "You're way too reckless, y'know that?  Why do kids have it in their heads that they're invulnerable?"  The doctor let out a puff of cigarette smoke.

            "Hey, I got better.  Good as new."

            "Thanks to me, I'll have you know.  With those sorts of injuries, you're lucky to have my serums or else you wouldn't even be alive right now.  How about a little gratitude?"

            "Now now…Web-chan…My thanks comes along with the check, you know that.  Of course, I could probably accuse you of highway robbery for how much you charge per check-up."

            "You think these things come cheap?  I'll have you know that splicing is not an inexpensive science.  Just be satisfied with what you have; you'll live a happier life."  Webber muttered as he combined vials of various chemicals into the blended Ditto goo.  "Come to think of it…how do you afford my treatments anyway?"

            "I have some odd-jobs I picked up every now and then."  Karuta evasively replied.  

"Fair enough.  So I take it you'll want your usual martini?  That Ditto was specially fed, so its Ditrean count was especially high…that'll help the initial amalgamation.  I've got the normal blend of Ditto, Machamp, Scyther, and Meowth.  Anything else you'd like before I put in the catalyst?"  

"Go light on the Machamp, but a double-shot of Meowth…otherwise, any suggestions yourself?"  Karuta shrugged.  "You always reference this stuff to alcohol…y'know, the first step of recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"Yes."

Webber just sighed and shook his head.  "Well…I have been working a bit on a new cocktail that you might find interesting.  Y'see, pokemon are capable of using what most call 'elemental' abilities; a Cyndaquil breathing fire, a Pikachu emitting sparks, that sort of thing.  It's been found that certain chemicals exist in a pokemon's body that gives it the ability to utilize such capabilities.  My research has been focused mainly around Hitmonchan samples, but it's come in leaps and bounds in the past few months…"

"Forget it, I'm not here to be your guinea pig.  No new additions until after your tests are perfected."  Karuta firmly stated.  Webber knew he'd not be able to sway the trainer's mind, so he resigned to fate as he added in the final beaker and set the blender going again.  The end result was a thick, violet liquid that looked more like half-formed jell-o than anything else.

"Fine…you kids these days have no sense of adventure."  Webber sighed as poured the mixture into an IV bag.  He sealed the bag and set it up on a hook above the chair, twisting on a tube and hooking on another syringe tip.  He placed the needle above where he'd last pierced Karuta's arm and slipped it deep into the vein before securing it with a length of medical tape.  A twist of the stopper and a few flicks was all it took for the purple liquid to begin its path down the tube and into Karuta's bloodstream.

"With your Ditrean count as low as it is, this reinstatement is going to hit you really hard.  How about a sedative to help you along?"

"No thanks…I'd rather not fall asleep in a place like this, if you don't mind.  Knowing you, I'd probably wake up on the other side of one of those cages."  Karuta nodded towards the wall of caged pokemon.

"Hey, it's your headache…here, don't forget the chaser."  Webber shrugged as he handed Karuta a beaker of a viscous looking purple chemical.  Karuta grimaced at the offered glass and sighed heavily.  He'd always hated this part…

"Isn't there any way you could make this stuff taste better?"  Karuta grumbled as he took the glass and pinched his nose shut.  With a steadying breath he tilted his head back and down the contents as quickly as he could.  The chemical tasted like sulfur and eggs, not to mention leaving a horrible burning sensation in his throat that made his eyes water.

"Nah…complex sugars would just degrade the effectiveness.  I know it's not pleasant, but you need that secondary catalyst to speed up the Ditrean's integration or it'll just dissipate through your system without doing anything."  The doctor shook his head.  "Now just sit back and relax.  That IV'll take another half hour to empty."

The glumly dressed trainer nodded dully and settled into the chair as best he could.  It would figure he'd be stuck here for that much longer…but what choice did he have?  He could already feel the liquid burning in his stomach and making it cramp if he moved the wrong way.  Perhaps a bit of a rest wasn't such a bad idea after all…

~~~~

"Hey baby-girl, wanna hang for a while?  Take a shot?"

Nozomi held back a sigh of exasperation and offered the scraggly young man speaking to her a deadpanned expression.  All she wanted to do was take a look at a few trinkets on sale in the Underground's massive bazaar and just look at what happens.  In all the pushing crowds she'd been targeted as she stopped to sort through a bin of hair-ornaments.  The offending youth was a poorly shaven man with scruffy hair and an out-of-place fashion that dubbed him a stereotyped skater punk, though there wasn't a skateboard to be seen around him.  Four other men of similar dress accompanied him as they loitered about the shops, hand-made rolls hanging from their mouths.  Kyuuden, who was finally awake and hanging from Nozomi's shoulder, took a moment to hiss shrilly at the offending young man before Nozomi quieted him.

"Keep it for yourself, pal.  I don't know where you've been."  Nozomi smiled coyly at the punk, earning him a chorus of heckles from his friends.

"Watch yer fuckin' mouth, you bit- -" the man began to snarl.  Said snarl abruptly died into a whimper as Amos suddenly loomed up behind Nozomi, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Hey hon'…these guys causin' trouble fer ya'??"  Amos cast a wilting glare down at the stoners.  He had at least foot's height on all of them and used that to full towering ability as the offending teen began to nervously slink back towards his group.

"Just a bit…don't make this guy bleed as much as the last one, okay?  He almost splattered on my shoes…" Nozomi shrugged offhandedly as she returned to looking at a particularly attractive hair comb.  All Amos had to do was crack his knuckles and grin before the entire troop of smokers were shoving their ways through the crowd in a clumsy escape.

"That never gets old n'matter how many times I do it…" Amos grinned as he returned to helping Nozomi with her shopping spree.  He already had several plastic bags stuffed full of items hanging from his arm, though only one of them belonged to him.

Once Nozomi had gotten over the initial uneasiness of the Underground, she'd taken to it like a fish to water.  She'd worried about standing out too much but found that getting by was much easier than her friends had made it sound.  While the whole place had an edgy feel to it, there was also an underlying sense of 'who-gives-a-damn' among the residents.  As long as she didn't do anything to draw attention to herself she passed unnoticed by almost everyone around.  On the other hand, he costume change hadn't hurt at all either.  Surprisingly, Karuta's clothes fit her quite well with a few adjustments, though she'd had a hell of a time actually getting dressed without either Amos jokingly trying to peek on her or Kyuuden seriously attempting the same despite her efforts to bar the door.

As they wandered the Underground's multitude of street shops, Nozomi couldn't help but grin the entire time.  She felt like a completely different person in this atmosphere, like a heroine in disguise at her arch nemesis' banquet.  Nobody but Amos and Karuta knew what her true personality was like so she was given a blank slate to show a different face to all these people around her.  She flashed a great deal more neckline with only the middle two latches of Karuta's shirt buttoned as well as a glimpse of her flat tummy from the un-tucked bottom.  His slacks hugged her hips in a temptingly lopsided look, she thought.  A pair of knee-high boots had practically cried out to her when she passed them in the shops and quickly replaced the sneakers that mismatched the rest of her new outfit.  She'd bound up her normally loose hair into a tight braid that swayed behind her with every step and even gone as far as to touch up with a bit of make-up.  She wasn't so much of a tomboy that she didn't carry a few supplies with her at all times, but she'd never thought she'd have the opportunity to use some of the darker shades in her compacts.  True that the change of apparel also gained her a lot of unwanted attention, it was thankfully the less dangerous sort considering where she was.

"This one's nice…what do you think, Amos?"  Nozomi held out the hair comb she was examining to her companion.  A moment without a reply drew her attention, noting that Amos was using his height for a different use this time.  She followed his eyes down the open top of her shirt and punched him uselessly in the stomach…at least Karuta was small enough to react to being hit, but Amos had no such consideration.

"Eh…wha?"  Amos blinked as if he'd just woken up.

"Eyes up here, McCaugllen."  She sighed, pointing to her face.  "I swear, you're worse than Kyuuden sometimes…"

"Hey, don't compare me t'that rodent.  At least I don't try an' grope ya'."  Amos smirked as he wiggled his fingers promisingly.  "Though if y'wan' me ta'…"

"Don't even think about it you…did your accent get thicker?"  Nozomi asked in sudden realization.

"Eh…I've got a bit'a reputation in these parts of the Underground as a wild Irishman, so I lay it on a bit thick 'round here." he whispered into her ear.

"Exactly what race are you again?  Wait…better question: is this the same reputation that ending up getting you nicknamed Spitfire?"

"One an' the same, sadly."

Nozomi couldn't help herself as she chuckled at Amos' expense.  The thought of him three-sheets-to-the-wind and dancing about atop a bar without his pants on was just too humorous for her to withhold against.  Amos seemed to be on the same train of thought though with a different view of how entertaining the concept was.  He grumbled a few choice words beneath his breath and was about to raise the volume before Nozomi brightened.

"I've got an idea…how 'bout you show me the bar where all this happened?"  she grinned broadly.

"Whoa now…that's a bit much t'be askin'…it's bad enough that we're even wanderin' 'round out here, but now y'want to go drinking too?  You're not even old enough to drink yet."  Amos frowned.

"Amos…think about where we are.  I don't think anybody'll care that I'm a few months under the age limit."  She shook her head.  Who was he to talk about obeying laws?

"I dunno…I still don't—"

"It'll be fine!  I've been doing well on my own and if things get too messy, I have you and Kyuuden.  Besides, I want to see if the bartender'll have any other embarrassing stories about you."  She laughed as she grabbed Amos' wrist and began tugging him down the street.

"N-now wait!  C'mon Nozomi, please?"  Amos whined, as he was drug along.  This was not looking to be a good night for him…

Amos resigned to his fate and allowed Nozomi to pull him down the crowded street, muttering vague directions and snarling at passer-bys who found his plight entertaining.  He didn't bother to excuse himself as he bumped into a redheaded girl, though she spouted a string of curses that followed the pair all the way down the street.

~~~~

"Geez…what a jerk.  I hate oafs that think they can just step on smaller people."  Eris grumbled as she dusted herself off.  Her blonde companion, Miya, just shook her head as she waited for her friend to finish griping and catch up with her.

"Now tell me again how exactly you talked me into this?"  Eris prodded her partner in the back.

"Will you quit whining about it already?  I just want to see the infestation for myself.  All these rumors about the Muks are flying around but I haven't even gotten so much as a nose-full.  I want to know if it's as bad as everyone's saying it is."  Miya replied as she elbowed her way through the crowd.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…we're supposed to stay away from the infested areas…"

"Grow up…we're part of Team Rocket, remember?  We got great pokemon from the syndicate's Goldenrod branch that will protect us.  That Blastoise you picked up should be more than enough to handle some blobs of goo."

"This from the girl who told me that people who went near the Muks never came back…"  Eris sighed.

The rest was silence as the two Rockets headed out towards the South gate of the Underground.  The crowd issue became less and less as they went until finally it seemed as though they were the only two in the streets.  Their arrival at the South gate was uneventful…the exit was nothing more than an exposed drainage pipe large enough for an Steelix to have fit through gated off with a shoddy chain-link fence.  It was too easy for the girls to tug open a corner of the fencing and crawl through, making their way into the southern exit of the Underground.

The tunnel gradually opened up into a dried up sewer, though the stench of waste seemed ingrained into the stones.  Down either wall of the sewage paths were countless pipes that lead off into a labyrinth of plumbing that one could easily be lost forever in.  Flickering bulbs lit the path for the girls, poorly illuminating the signs drawn on the walls that pointed the way back to the world above.  Eventually they came upon a side route that was blocked with what seemed to be blast-doors, though such a thing seemed ridiculous to find in a sewer.

"Y'think this is the place?"  Eris asked, nervously pacing in place.

"'Danger: Do not enter under any circumstance.  Muk infestation beyond this point'.  Yup…I think this is it."  Miya nodded, reading the warning sign pasted to the thick doors.

"Well, I guess we won't be going past it.  Even if we wanted to, those are way too big to force our way through…" Eris sounded quite relieved as she rapped on the heavy metal doors.  They rang back dully, the sound a testament to how thick that blockade really was.

"I guess so…ah well.  I suppose it's for the best anyway."  Miya shrugged as she turned to leave.  Eris grinned thankfully and followed after her partner, though she slowly trotted to stop with her head tilted back.

"Hey Miya…y'smell that?"  Eris sniffed the dank air curiously.

"Are you kidding?  What don't I smell in this nasty place?  It's a sewer!"

"No, besides all the crap…kinda smells like…I dunno, like hot sauce."

"Hot sauce?  Have you lost your mind or…"  Miya slowly trailed off as a sharp scent hit her nose.  It definitely had the bite of a hot sauce, though it was distinctly artificial as a whole…it had a heavy, chemical smell to it.  "Yuck…smells like…like paint…"

"Yeah, that too…and sulfur."  Eris agreed.

A loud groan drew both their attention back to the blast doors.  With a slow shudder, the doors seemed to bulge outwards as if there was some massive force pressing from behind them.  A droplet of liquid formed at the door, slowly dribbling down the metal to pool at the ground.  As the girls drew close to inspect it, the stench of the liquid made them grimace in disgust.

"Oh god…that's horrible…"  Eris gagged, pinching her nose shut.

"Eris…its acid!  Look at it!"  Miya gasped.

The two Rockets stared wide-eyed as the flow of the bright green liquid quickened, a small gap appearing around it and growing with every second.  The thick metal seemed to evaporate against the touch of the acid, inches of the doors vanishing away within moments.  Common sense seemed to strike the girls simultaneously as they backed up down the hall, walking backwards with their eyes still riveted on the disintegrating doors.  The doors suddenly heaved and collapsed on themselves, a wet splatter of acid hitting the wall behind where the girls had just stood a moment before.  

With a  breeze of rancid air, the floor beyond the door was suddenly filled with a glutinous pink and purple ooze.  What could barely pass for a humanoid face leered out of the mess at the two girls as the living blob of toxic waste reared up to its full height, towering a terrible eight feet high.  Its dripping hands slacked against the walls with sickening noises as the blob tried to find its bearings in the flickering light.  Its watery eyes locked onto the girls, effectively frightening them with a wet growl.

"M-miya…the pokemon…get the pokemon out…"  Eris whimpered even though her own hands were frozen at her sides.  The creature squelched loudly towards the two and Eris suddenly took off down the sewer, dashing full stride away from the beast.

Miya, meanwhile, was still struck numb by the sight of the horrendous creature.  It loomed over her, overpowering in its sheer size and stench.  Tears streamed down her face as the acidic reek burned her eyes, her entire body quivering helplessly.  A terrifying moment passed as the beast and girl's eyes met, sending out the fear in the dwarfed girl like waves.  Miya suddenly jerked backwards, her collar tightening until she gagged as she was violently tugged away from the looming blob.  Stumbling over her own feet, the girl was dragged by her friend, Eris' sudden flight overcome by loyalty to Miya.

"What do you think you're doing!?  Run, you idiot!"  Eris shrieked as she forced Miya ahead of her.  The two girls darted down the sewer, though a guttural moan and sound similar to a sopping mop close behind them proved that the creature did not want them to leave so quickly.

"We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna—"  Miya sobbed as she ran, tears still streaming down her face.

"Not if it can't catch us, so run faster!  The exit can't be very far aw—eeaaahh!!"  the redhead suddenly screamed and fell forward, dragging Miya to the filthy floor with her.  Miya's thick glasses clattered to the floor ahead of her, leaving the girl's vision blurred while she blindly fumbled around to find them.

"Eris!  Are you alright!?  Eris!?"  Miya cried, trembling at the sound of her friend's shrieks.

Her hands suddenly found her glasses and she shoved them onto her face, looking back to her friend.  Though once flushed with fear, Miya's face drained of all color to turn a sallow white at the sight she found.  Eris lay behind her, writhing on the sewer floor with dark blood pooling around her.  One leg was simply gone along with most of her left hip, the other leg little more than pulpy pile of melted flesh.  The beast had caught up the them with its dripping grasp, traces of its acidic touch splattered across Eris' body.  Miya could only choke out a scream as the blob's wide hand slammed down onto the back of her friend, covering the girl's body in ooze.  Eris twitched and quivered beneath the weight, the stench of burning flesh and blood pouring from her gaping mouth silencing her cries before she fell still with a shocking abruptness.

Miya turned and fled as swiftly as she could, though as she ran, the grasping hand of the monster lanced out after her.

~~~~

 Karuta twitched a few times, grimacing in his sleep as he roused drowsily.  Why did he feel so cramped?  His entire body felt stiff and closed in, as if her were buried alive.  That disturbing thought brought him to his senses and he sat up sharply, his head thumping loudly against a low ceiling.  A few blinks to clear his head and the young man realized he was looking out at Webber's lab from behind the glass of one of his Ditto cages.  Scowling darkly, Karuta lashed out with a boot and shattered the glass with his heel, kicking away the shards and clambering out of the little cage.

"Not funny, Webber!  I'm gonna rip your face off, you—"  Karuta snarled as he glared around the dimmed lab.

"Now Karuta…dignity.  Always dignity."

Karuta's scowl vanished into a look of pure disgust at the sound of the voice.  His gaze followed the voice to the very chair he'd fallen asleep in, his coat still draped over the back.  Akito Sakiyama grinned back at him, reclined comfortably in the seat with his hands behind his head.

"You again?  What the hell do you want?"  Karuta muttered.

"Mind your temper, Karuta."  Sakiyama smirked.  "After all, we're going to talk business…" 


	15. Kidnapped: Dwelling On Painful Memories

Being the forgetful sort that I am, I've apparently forgotten that I promised my sister a dedication for the last chapter…according to her angry phone call home a while back, I'd been thankful enough for her support to merit a mention for the last chapter…but I don't remember any of that.  ^^; Oh well…better safe than sorry, so here's to my older sister, whom I lovingly know as a slave driver.

~~~~~~~~~~

Karuta shook his head softly to work the lingering cobwebs from his mind.  The room was dimmed from its usual fluorescent glare, a fact he accepted gratefully while adjusting his glasses.  Looking through the lenses, the room blurred fuzzily and made it nearly impossible for him to see anything properly.  With a frown he pocketed his glasses, the sudden clarity with which he could see never ceasing to amaze him.  He knew it wouldn't last for long, but he'd enjoy it while he could.  Even in the poor light he could see so sharply he might have as well been borrowing a Pidgeot's eyes.  He felt strong, ready for anything.  His body felt light and tight as a spring, eagerly responding as his mere gestures felt a great ease of movement.

Everything felt right again…

"From that smile, I'd say the recoil's worn off, eh?"  Sakiyama asked casually.  Karuta realized he'd been grinning with the pleasure of feeling so well again and promptly resumed his usual stoic expression.

"Well, I'm feeling good enough to put your face into the wall if that's what you're asking."  Karuta scoffed.

"Ah…so it hasn't worn off completely.  Webber should really make some kind of warning label."  Sakiyama shrugged.  "Ditrean: repeated use may result in sniffling, sneezing, migraines, and bi-polar antisocial tendencies.  Watch your temper, Karuta.  It's never been your best trait anyway."

Karuta bit back a snarl, though still with a thought of surprise that he actually was about to snarl.  Ditrean was a wonderful item in his opinion, though it did have its side effects.  He knew it harmed his personality while it worked through his system…moments of high stress or bursts of adrenaline would make him take a turn for the worse in his social skills.  He briefly thought back over the time spent with Nozomi…he remembered feeling righteous anger at her after waking up in the hospital, but how much of it, if any, had been a result of the Ditrean working overtime to heal his body at that moment?  He shook away those thoughts and worked on suppressing his disgust of Sakiyama enough to speak civilly.

"You're hardly a good enough person to lecture about other people's personalities."  Karuta muttered.

"Same to you, pal.  In any case, I just wanted to update you on your profile.  You did an okay job with the Kounji case, but you could have been cleaner about it all.  Your tracks were still in the area, but your pet snake made things look enough like a wild pokemon accident to pass under the general eye."  Sakiyama explained as he sat up in the doctor's chair.

"Maybe the public eye, but not the police.  I keep hearing news reports on that girl's death…I still don't think it was a good idea.  Her father's keeping the investigation going even now."  Karuta shook his head.

"I didn't pay you to hear your opinions on the matter, I paid you to do the job.  That Kounji girl was a good bargaining chip, y'know."

"Then why not just kidnap her instead, like I asked before?  Her father would've folded under that sort of threat…"

"Those CEO types can be with their money…you threatened him yourself, right?  He owed a lot of loan payments and was trying to weasel out of them.  You tried reasoning with him, but more drastic measures had to be taken."  Sakiyama sighed innocently.

"Drastic measures…first his life was threatened, then his family's…"

"And even after that, he was still rebellious.  You had to let him know you were serious, after all."

"Serious!?  Damnit, the girl is dead!  Dokuga ate her for heaven's sake!"  Karuta suddenly exploded, lancing an arm out to grab Sakiyama roughly by the front of his pressed shirt.  He easily hoisted the man from the chair and pushed him to the wall, his expression contorted in anger.  "I want out of this whole thing!  The money's not good enough to have this sort of thing hanging over my head for the rest of my life!"

"Not good enough?  I'm paying you enough to live as comfortably as you used to, not to mention paying the good doctor for this and the last dosage of Ditrean you had before you took the contract."  Sakiyama grimaced, though seemed otherwise unconcerned with his predicament.  "After all, you knew what you were going to do when you agreed to take the hit I had put on Kounji's daughter."

"I was practically comatose from Ditrean withdrawal when I agreed to that, you bastard!  What choice did I have!?" Karuta shook his captive hard.

"And whose fault is that?  I'm not the one who didn't invest his inheritance wisely…" Sakiyama smirked.  "If I remember correctly, your dad left quite a hefty sum in your name after he kicked the bucket, eh?  You certainly can't blame me if you squandered away your—"

Sakiyama didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he was suddenly twisted aside and shoved away.  He landed hard on his back and slid a few feet over the sheen linoleum floor, bumping loudly against the chair before finally stopping.  Karuta glared down at him in a cold rage, his eyes wide and teeth bared.  A faint look of surprise passed over Sakiyama's face as he stared up at the furious young man.  He had the look of an enraged animal for more than one aspect…his bared teeth showed plainly that his canines were extended to small fangs and his irises had seemed to shift to a near cat-like ovular shape.  Karuta's gloved hands were tensed out like rigid claws, shaking as he tried to suppress his anger.

"Never speak of my father again or I swear to whatever deity is listening that I'll kill you the same way I did Kounji Asuka!"  Karuta finished his threat with a full-fledged growl that seemed uncannily natural given his present demeanor.

"Relax…just relax, Karuta…you keep letting yourself get all worked up and the Ditrean will be through your system before you know it."  Sakiyama warned as he got unsteadily to his feet.  He straightened his suit and fixed his blonde hair, looking such a stark contrast to the furious man across from him.  "You say you want out…fine then.  But you understand that once you leave my sight, you don't know me, right?  We never met.  You can still use Webber's clinic, but I'm out of the picture."

"Sakiyama, that makes me overjoyed in so many ways it's hard to describe."  Karuta spat.  "Just give me the rest of my money so I can get the hell out of here…"

"I'm greatly disappointed at your decision, but I suppose I haven't got much of a choice.  You would've made one great hit man if you'd kept with me, y'know that?  You have pizzazz." Sakiyama snickered as he tossed a fat fold of bills to Karuta.  Karuta had been wary of checks and refused to accept any payment other than straight cash ever since the day he'd first cut a deal with Sakiyama…some things never change.

            "Good riddance for another six months…" Karuta grumbled as he grabbed his coat from the chair and turned to leave.

            "Oh, just one more thing before we part ways…"

            Karuta heaved a longsuffering sigh and glanced over his shoulder.  "What is it now?"

            "Say hi to Nozomi for me."

            The glumly dressed young man just shook his head and swiftly left Webber's clinic, tugging on his coat as he left down the dilapidated hall and past the door guard.  It wasn't until a few steps back down the dark street before his anger cleared enough to let his thoughts come through clearly.  He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as Sakiyama's parting words dawned on him.

            "Damnit!  Nozomi!"  Karuta cursed before he took off down the alley at a startling speed.  What had that bastard done to her?!

            ~~~~

            Back inside Webber's clinic, Sakiyama shook his head softly.  Karuta had all the makings to be good underling, but his stubbornness was just too much to handle.  He was strong, clever, practically fearless, and so easy to manipulate it wasn't even funny.  He never had truly understood why such a bright young man had gone and gotten himself addicted to Ditrean in the first place, but it was too much of a blessing to question any further.

            "You know, I half expect him to come busting back in here to kill you for that remark."  Webber sighed as he climbed out from underneath his desk.  Sakiyama just smiled and shook his head.

            "You don't know Karuta as well as I do.  Right now I'd say he's hotfooting it to the Pokemon Center he left his friends at when they first got here.  I doubt he even gave me a second thought."  Sakiyama replied.

            "How'd you know his girlfriend's a Daylighter?"

            "Webber, you insult me.  Do you really think I'd send out a first-time hit man like Karuta without having people to keep tabs on him?  I've been getting reports on that little punk since he left to do the job two months ago."

            "I've been wondering about that…if that Kounji deal was so important, why send a newbie hit man out?  She was Karuta's first kill target, right?  I know you've had him rough people up before…"

            "He's been involved with me, sure, but getting rid of that girl was supposed to cement him into the Underground a bit more.  He's always been a bit too neutral for my tastes…he used to be a Daylighter just like everybody else, but doesn't know how to let go of the world above.  He wants both worlds…I was hoping that putting him in over his head would ground him to my side, but I didn't expect him to be such a wimp about it…"

            "Well, the kid wasn't really a winner before the Ditrean…couldn't have helped much…"

            "I guess you're right.  By the way, did you get all that before?"

            Webber nodded as he held up a tape recorder and clicked the rewind button.  He played back the conversation between Sakiyama and Karuta and then handed the tape itself over to Sakiyama.

            "Perfect."  Sakiyama smirked.

            ~~~~

            "Next!"

            SLAM!

            "Next!"

            WHAM!

            "Next!"

            …

            "Next…!"

            …

            "Bloody wusses!  Ain't none of y'got any guts?!"  Amos bellowed at the crowd around him.  His last opponent was slinking away from the table nursing a bruised hand and lamenting over how light his wallet had become.  Times were high for the Irishman as he glared out his challenge for another arm-wrestling match.  Nozomi was by his side, all grins-and-giggles as she counted the money he'd won from his matches.  Kyuuden, meanwhile, was set happily in Nozomi's lap enjoying a bowlful of pretzels.

            Apparently the booze was enough to bolster one man's courage as he sat down across from Amos and slapped a bill onto the table.  Amos chuckled and offered his broad hand, nearly engulfing the other man's in his strong grip.  Nozomi held both men's hands together, counted to three, then let them have at it.  The man threw his strength in a vain effort to bring his opponent's hand to the table, but Amos didn't even bother to humor him.  With a soft grunt, Amos clenched his arm and sharply slammed the other man's hand into the table hard enough to make it jump.

            "There…he made an even twenty."  Amos smirked as he reached for his drink.  Nozomi collected the bet as the man slunk off like all the others before him, grumbling quietly.  Amos raised his bottle in a toast and Nozomi clinked hers to it in reply.

            "If anythin'…y'r strong, Amos…yep…"  Nozomi giggled softly before taking a long pull of her drink.  While Amos was hardly even buzzed from the several bottles he emptied, Nozomi was more than feeling the toll while only on her third.  A soft flush spread over her face as she went back to counting the winnings.

            "Thanks luv'…but why don'cha lemme take that off y'hands.  You've had enough for now, I think."  Amos smiled as he reached for Nozomi's half-emptied bottle.  She quickly snatched up her drink and took another sip, also taking the time to glare lopsidedly at her friend.

            "Hey…I'm not a lil' kid y'know.  I know my lim…lim…"

            "Limits?"

            "That's what I said…"

            Nozomi was left to whine softly as Amos pried her bottle away and set it across the table.  Oh well…she could always get another when he wasn't looking.  She could feel her tipsiness and knew she'd overstepped herself with drinks, but somehow it didn't really seem to matter.  All around her was a loud, fun atmosphere that she'd never fully known back above ground.  The bar was pretty small but that just made things feel more comforting all in all.  The air was thick with smoke of various sources, the smell of booze and vomit, and a constant chatter among the patrons.  It definitely wasn't a desirable looking bar, but Nozomi was having a great time regardless.  She'd never been able to act with such a careless freedom back home…it'd always just been school, martial arts, pokemon training, lather-rinse-repeat.  Who knew just cutting loose could feel so good?

            "Now I know why you an' Karuta are so stress-free…jus' do what'cha want when you wanna…that'za helluva life."  Nozomi snickered as she folded the stack of bills.  Grinning mischievously, she left Amos to stare with wide eyes as she stashed the money in her bra.  It was silly, but she'd always wanted to do that…kind of…

            "Maybe so, but it ain't all shits 'n' giggles y'know."  Amos shrugged.  "Life's hard n'matter what path y'take.  Even a thug like me has his troubles."

            "Yeah right…I bet you jus' wander around, training Maelstrom an' living it up.  No school, no work, jus'…freedom."

            Amos smirked softly at that thought.  It was true that his lifestyle was a lot laxer than most, but that never stopped him from having to deal with the real world every now and then.  Some things were unavoidable.  He wasn't rich, so work was indeed part of his life.  With his strength he was always able to easily get heavy-labor jobs like construction or moving.  Sometimes bet-money from pokemon battles just didn't cover the bills.  But even then, when he was covered financially, what did he really have that was any different from anyone else?  More often than not he felt lacking…he knew there was something missing.

            "Sure…free t'jus' up an' go whenever I feel like it.  No strings, no anchors, jus' total independence.  But what kinda life is that?  I ain't got a home, an' even if I did, nobody t'come home to."  Amos muttered as he finished off his bottle.  "Pokemon can only do so much for a guy, y'know.  Sometimes I get t'wishin' I'd never left home…"

            "You're from Ireland, right?  Wha'zat like?"  Nozomi quizzed, laying her head in her arms.

            "Beautiful land, it is…I remember jus' wanderin' up along the coast, lookin' out across the ocean from those great cliffs.  Everythin' was so clear that y'could see out to the edge of th'world.  Life was good t'me and m'pap.  Jus' the two of us since mum passed on."  Amos sighed with a far-off look in his eyes.

            "What was she like?"  she yawned.

            "Mum?  An angel of a lady, she was.  I remember she always used t'lecture me on playin' rough with our Growlithe…she meant well, but always worried too much.  Pap an' me were her world an' she never let us forget it.  It was amazin' t'see those two t'gether.  Pap was so brash, but mum never missed a chance t'cut him down t'size.  They'd been married on twenty-some years an' still acted like newlyweds…"  he chuckled, though his face darkened a bit.  "But then she got sick…it hurt so much t'see her waste away like she did.  All that happiness and life she had just burnt away over the months.  She got so frail she couldn't even stand anymore…

            "Poor pap took it the hardest…it was like he was dyin' right alongside her.  Spent every moment with her in the hospital, wakin' or not.  We got t'bring her home in her last few weeks…doctors said it'd be best if she were comfortable.  We both did our best t'make sure she was happy.  When she finally left us…I'd never seen pap in such a fit.  He went back an' fourth 'tween raging around like a lunatic to sobbing like a newborn.  Losin' her damn near killed 'im…"

            "How is he now?"

            "…He's with mum now.  He got caught up in a car accident four years ago an' didn't make it.  I got word long ago, but ain't been able to go home yet.  It's amazin' how hard it is t'get home…but I almost don't want t'go back.  If I did…it's like I'd jus' be certifyin' how alone I am now."

            Ironically, Nozomi's reply came in the form of a soft snore.  Amos blinked a few times, snapping out of his reverie to find his companion fast asleep in her seat with a bit of drool slipping from her lips.

            "Figures…"  he sighed and looked to Kyuuden.  "Well, at least you stayed awake.  Y'think she'll remember any of this when she wakes up?"

            Kyuuden simply shrugged and burped softly, looking rather forlornly at the now empty pretzel bowl.  Amos shook his head and collected the girl, edging his way to the door while carefully keeping Nozomi cradled in his arms.  Kyuuden quickly followed in suit, bounding onto the man's shoulder lest he be left behind.

            "I figured y'couldn' hold your booze…"  Amos chuckled quietly as he slipped out of the bar into the still crowded streets.

            Amos had barely taken a few steps from the door when Kyuuden suddenly went tense.  The Raichu glanced around, his long ears folding back as he hissed sharply.   The hairs on the back of Amos' neck stood up as a faint cackle filled the air.              He turned and found, floating eye-level behind him, a sight that riveted his feet to the spot and made his blood drain away from his face in sudden terror.  Amos was greeted with the sight of an insubstantial cloud of dark gas bearing a fiendish grin.  What could pass for a face floated in the gas, though such a demonic visage could hardly be compared to anything human…the bloodshot eyes of the creature seemed to bore into Amos' head as it giggled in malicious glee, its quite solid-looking teeth dripping with black ichor.  Two disembodied claws of similar make wrung the air as the creature let out another shrill laugh.

            "Haunter, Nightshade!"

            Amos never saw the man who ordered his pokemon…all he could do was stand in utter horror as the Haunter's hideous hands lashed out at his face.  As the world suddenly went dark around him, Amos could distinctly hear the monster's mirthful screech echoing in his head long after he'd hit the ground.

~~~~

            Karuta bounded up the stairs of the Pokemon Center in sets of three, his coat snapping behind him like a whip as he took a sudden sharp turn down the hall.  He slid to a halt before the door to their room and fumbled in his pockets for the key.  After all of two seconds of looking, he grew impatient and drew his boot up.  The poor door never knew what hit it as it suddenly splintered inward from the force of Karuta's kick.  Stepping over the wreckage of the door, he was left to stare around the empty room.  

Fighting back the urge to tear the room apart in his frustration, he instead sorted through Amos and Nozomi's bags and took out everything of value.  Their bolted pokéballs, money, person affects, anything that wouldn't take up unneeded space was unceremoniously crammed into his gunnysack.  After binding the sack shut and hoisting it over his shoulder, he turned and darted back out of the room.  In moments he was back on the streets and dashing through the crowds into the heart of the Underground.


	16. Rescue: Karuta Makes A Lousy Hero

Sorry for the long hold-up, folks.  It's really easy to get into writing slumps and before you realize it, weeks have passed by…-_-  This is actually a pretty short chapter, but the fun has yet to begin.  For those of you who are sick of this super-long flashback, worry no more.  This is the last scene of it before we get back to the actual plot.  ^_^;  Thank you for your patience.  Oh, and a word to the Nozomi fans…I'm really, really sorry about what happens to her this chapter.  If it makes you feel any better, I had a hard time writing it, but it's the way the world works sometimes….-_-

In case it comes of any interest to anybody, I'm presently working on an archive for this story on my web page.  The archive for this story will feature the story itself (no duh…), chapter art, and other such nifty things.  If you're not interested…well, bugger off, I'm doing it anyway.  News updates as they come.

Now then, on to the story! (Finally…)

* * *

The world came into slow focus thanks to the steady roar of many voices, though their source was unknown.  Blinking his eyes groggily open, Amos instantly grimaced as a jolt of pain manifested in his head and shot down his spine.  What in the world had he drunk?  A sudden flash of memory hit him as the Haunter's cackle echoed in his mind, not helping his headache at all but definitely waking him up more than before.  The stunned trainer slowly got to his feet and tried to think, wishing all those shouting voices would just shut up for a minute.

Wait a second…

Amos turned his eyes upwards, finding himself stuck in the bottom of a massive cement pit.  The steeply sloped walls led up to a solid looking grating that covered the mouth of the pit completely, the only obvious way in or out being the hinged door in the center of the grating.  Surrounding the pit were dozens of watchers, all cheering or yelling into the pit at him.  A gnawing nervousness came along into Amos' stomach as he suddenly realized where he was…he'd been in the position of the onlookers plenty of times before…

"Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets!  We have a brand new challenger come to give us a great show!  Normally we reserve the Feraligator's Maw for pokémon only, but this is a special event!  Our over-sized friend here is going to battle in place of the pokémon tonight!"  Sakiyama's smooth voice boomed out through a megaphone to the crowd.  The well-dressed man paced over the grating, grinning down at Amos through the gaps.

            "Sakiyama, you bloody piece of shit!  I'm going to tear you a new you!"  The trainer bellowed furiously as he shook his fist at the arrogant announcer.  Sakiyama ignored the threats and picked out a pokéball from a small box of mixed balls, examining it carefully for a moment.

            "Alright folks, surprise battle number one!  Let's see who wins!"  Sakiyama called as he dropped the pokéball through a gap and down into the pit.  The ball hit bottom and burst open with a flash of red light, slowly manifesting into a bulky Geodude.  The rock pokémon regarded Amos icily, flexing its stony arms over its body.

            "You have got to be kidding me…"  Amos grumbled at the floating boulder.  He didn't have time for this…he had to get out of this pit, beat Sakiyama into a pulp, and find Nozomi…

            That thought suddenly put a notion of fear into Amos' mind.  Nozomi!  Where had she gone to while he was unconscious!?

            "Sakiyama!  What did you do with Nozomi!?  Where is she!?"  He yelled upwards, completely ignoring the Geodude as it wound up for a punch.

            "Win the match and maybe I'll tell you."  Sakiyama grinned downwards.

            Amos was about to threaten him again when he felt a heavy mass thump loudly into his belly.  Looking down curiously, he found the Geodude pounding away at his torso with both fists, trying its best to fell the large man who was its enemy.  Sighing at the pitiful creature, Amos took a moment of mercy and snatched the floated rock from mid-air, halting its attack.  Flinging the Geodude to the ground, Amos raised his heavy boot and brought it down flat onto the pokémon's main body.  A gravely crunch echoed from the pokémon as its body compacted and crumbled under the attack, its arms going stiff at its sides one last time.

            "The winner is McCaugllen, first kill at twenty-five seconds!  Let's hear it for the challenger!"  Sakiyama called out to the crowd, receiving mixed responses of cheers and curses depending on who bet on whom.  Ignoring his mention of telling Amos anything about Nozomi's whereabouts, Sakiyama simply retrieved another pokéball and dropped it into the pit.

            "I should've had more to drink…"  Amos grumbled as a Rhydon manifested before him, letting out a cry before charging horn first.

* * *

"Are the leather straps really necessary?"

            "Are they too tight?"

            "A smidge."

            "Let me get that for you."

            "Thanks…what about the IV?"

            "Standard procedure."

            "The bright lights and scary-looking medical equipment?"

            "Part and parcel."

            Nozomi glared daggers at the middle-aged man as he tinkered around at a metal workbench.  Sure he was dressed like a doctor, but he definitely didn't act like one.  After waking up with a screaming headache, she'd found herself strapped at the wrists, ankles, and waist to what had a disturbing similarity to a dentist's chair.  This so-called 'Web-chan' assured her that Amos had dropped her off here for a cure-all for the hangover, but even half-buzzed she knew the story was a crock.  After stating so, Web-chan had simply shrugged and gone back to work, leaving her to question him for half-assed answers.

            "What the hell are you doing over there anyway?"  Nozomi grumbled as she tried to tug her wrist free for the umpteenth time.  The leather straps were far too strong for her to break from…

            "Progressing mankind in the name of science, my dear.  I'll have you know my work is very important.  I can't even imagine how many military forces would love to get their hands on my research…"  Web-chan hummed to himself as he checked the contents of a beaker.

            "Whatever…why don't you just let me go, alright?"  She muttered, still working on the straps and just chaffing her wrists as a result.  Where had Amos and Kyuuden gone?  Where the hell was she anyway?

            "Ah, the fruits of my labor…almost done."  Webber chuckled as he stopped the automatic centrifuge and examined the mixtures.  He held up one vial filled with a glutinous purple liquid for Nozomi to see.  "It's called Ditrean and it's the wave of the future."

            "Look…I'm not into energy drinks or stuff like that, so why not test your potions on a lab Rattata or something…" she began before Webber cut her off with an overdramatic flare of his hand.

            "You see, my experiments on human and pokémon genetics made me quite a few enemies in the universities…I could be stereotypical and say that they were afraid of me, but I guess that they were all just really weirded out by my theories.  Playing god, sins against nature, yadda yadda yadda…"  he explained in a deadpanned tone.  "But here, things are much easier.  I've got a sponsor, willing clientele, and plenty of lab time to refine my work.

            "And oh, how far my work has come.  Ditrean is capable of rewriting a creature's genetic structure and placing the coding of other creatures in the original's place!  Isn't that a wonderful concept?  It's like interbreeding species without all the mess and time.  Sure, it's not really perfect yet, but it's coming in leaps and bounds nowadays."

            "Y'know, I thought you were nuts when we first started talking…now I think you're perfectly sane, but just a freak."  Nozomi grumbled.  She tugged slowly at her right binding, feeling her wrist wriggle a bit more in the loop of leather.

            "You flatter me.  Now this here is my newest development.  I've always used Ditrean to enhance a creature's normal attributes…sort of a steroid boost without the increased blood pressure or physical deterioration.  My latest experiments, however, have been with introducing completely foreign aspects into a creature and seeing whether or not they're compatible.  I haven't been very successful yet, but I've got a good feeling this time."  Webber smirked as he blended a few beakers together, ending up with a sickening blend of colors that looked like they would've been secreted from an orifice or two.  "Based on the blood sample I took from you, your system is actually rather well set to blend in with fire elements that I've taken from certain pokémon."

            "Yeah…thrilling…"  She replied half-heartedly.

            "You should be more excited about this.  If this experiment works, you'll be endowed with similar combustible abilities as a Charmander.  It's quite an amazing concept."

            "And if it doesn't work?"

            Webber paused a moment, a thoughtful look crossing over his worn features.  Sighing with apparent remorse for past transgressions, he continued his work regardless.

            "As you can image, rewriting the genetic makeup of a being is very tricky work.  There are far too many variables to ever make Ditrean use an exact science…even when it comes to mixing each batch, it has to be specially measured based on the user's samples.  There's no uniform dosage.  However, I have found one constant in my research."  Webber explained.  "Every human I've ever given Ditrean has tested the same way; it's not physically possible for their body to maintain its composure with any more than ten percent proof of a certain specific pokémon sample in the mix.  Too much of one type and it becomes dominant, forcibly destroying and replacing the human's original genetic structure."

            Nozomi couldn't help but gasp at the thought of such a thing, both in shock that such a thing was even possible and in the realization that he was mixing a very dangerous drug to test on her.  She tucked her fingers together as tightly as she could, working harder now to inch her hand through the strap.

            "You mean…if there's too much of one pokémon's sample in the drug, the person who takes it turns into that pokémon?"  She asked.  She had to keep him talking lest he notice her efforts…

            "Oh my, no.  Don't be ridiculous, my dear.  It's not possible for a human to completely transform into a pokémon like that.  What a silly idea."  Webber dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.  "No, when a pokémon's sample begins taking over the human's body, the structures combine into a sort of unstable symbiosis.  The actual physical result is…well…less than pleasant.  I had a past subject whom I tested with Grimer samples while trying to develop an exact immunity to toxins.  Well…that one wasn't very successful."

            "Wh-what happened to him?"

            "Her, though you'd never know it by looking at her nowadays.  Ever see the old movie 'The Blob'?"

            She shook her head.

            "Really old horror movie from the States.  It's about an alien life form, a giant blob of acidic goo that terrorizes a small town, devouring the citizens until it's stopped by being frozen solid."  Webber explained.  "With her, same story.  Her body ended up deteriorating to the point where she did look a lot like a Grimer…such an unfortunate incident.  I lost a lot of good resources in that experiment."

            "You turned a woman into a living blob of goo and all you're worried about is your chemicals?  You really are an asshole…" she growled, looking very doubtful as Webber began to load his newest Ditrean mixture into a IV bag.

            "Hey, supplies are expensive…test subjects are a dime a dozen.  Like you, for instance, came to me for free.  Now just relax…this is a big dosage, so it'll take a while to drain fully."

            Webber never had a chance to set the IV bag in its place.  As soon as he drew near enough, Nozomi wrenched her hand free of the leather binding and dealt him a swift backhand across the jaw, the graying man spinning fully on his heel and dropping to the floor in an unceremonious heap.  Not wasting a moment edgewise, she quickly set on unfitting the band holding her other arm down.

            "Why the heck do these kind of things happen to me?  I am not going to be some guinea pig for a quack scientist."  She grumbled as she pulled the other strap loose.  Just as she was about to begin on the waist strap, a loose fist caught her in the side of the head.  Stunned well enough to pause her for a moment, she was helpless as she was shoved back down and struck again across the face.  Stars burst in her vision as she reeled from the punch, the room spinning around with her as an axis.  She felt the strong leather straps being fitted around her wrists again and bound to the point that they bit into her skin.

            "You kids these days…no respect whatsoever."  Webber spat as he held a hand to his bruised jaw, nursing it gingerly.  He huffily hooked up the IV and let the unappealing blend course its way down the tubing and into Nozomi's blood stream.  Taking advantage of her gradually lifting daze, he snatched up the catalyst and grabbed her nose, pinching it shut as he tugged her mouth open.  He dumped the contents of the vial into her mouth and held his hand over it, forcing her to swallow or choke first.

            "There…done and done.  Now then…perhaps a sedative to keep you from trying anything stupid like that again?"  Webber asked as he reached for a pre-prepared syringe on the instrumental table.

            "Go...t'hell…"  Nozomi slurred softly, coughing at the bitter taste in her mouth.  She heard Webber turn back towards her and her vision swam again under a hard blow across her cheek.  Her head slumped to the side briefly, a dark bruise forming across her cheek as she slipped unconscious once again.

            Webber sighed softly, rubbing his sore knuckles.  Stupid women…never knew when to keep their mouths shut anymore.  Their entire generation was going to hell in a hand basket…he just knew it.  Shaking his head uselessly, he slunk over to his desk and pressed the intercom button at the corner.

            "Tazuka…do me a favor and pick up the young lady here.  Take her to the pit fights and, when she wakes up, have her tossed in."  He ordered into the voice box.  Turning back to the prone Nozomi, he ran a hand over her forehead to brush the stray locks of green hair from her face.

            "That catalyst I gave you'll help out with the integration…but your own body is the best mixer.  A bit of adrenaline will get the Ditrean pumping in your system quite well."  He smirked.

            The intercom box buzzed shrilly for a moment as Tazuka, the grunt who guarded the Ditto Door, rang in.  Webber rolled his eyes and returned to his desk to hit the proper button.

            "What is it?"

            "That Karuta kid who was here earlier is back, says he wants to talk to you."  Tazuka's voice crackled over the speaker.  Webber blanched a bit and shot a worried glance over at his guest experiment.  Scratching his stubbly cheek anxiously, he hit the button again.

            "Tell him to get lost…I'm not here."

            A long moment of silence fell over the lab as Webber waited on pins and needles.  The sharp sound of splintering wood brought a sudden shiver down the doctor's spine, though the grunting and subsequent screaming about a broken limb from Tazuka made him quake further.  Webber stared nervously at the heavy steel door that guarded the main entrance to his lab.  There were three exits from the building and all of them were heavily fortified, so he had no worries of Karuta coming in through the back.  Even with a Ditrean boost so fresh in his system, there was no way Karuta could bust his way through the steel plating.

            The locking system of the neigh unbreakable door clicked loudly as it was activated then swung open.  Karuta stood on the other side, gently sucking on his bleeding finger.  Webber's face drained of its color as Karuta strode through in a beeline for him, a dark glare across his face.  Past the stalking young man Webber could see Tazuka sunk against the corridor wall, shaking softly as he held his arm cradled to his chest.

            "Y'might want to change those locks, Web-chan."  Karuta bore down on the backtracking doctor.  Webber gasped softly as he backed up into his workbench, making his various vials shake from the impact.

            "K-Karuta…nice to see you again.  Something I can…eh…do for you?"  Webber gibbered, his knees quaking where he stood.  His hands inched around behind his back over the cool surface of the worktable, his thin fingers closing around the curved surface of an empty beaker.

"Spare me the banter.  Sakiyama made a crack about my friend before I left and I want to know if you have any thoughts on –"

            Karuta glanced from the corner of his vision; spotting Nozomi strapped to the chair with several dark bruises forming across her face.  His eyes grew wide at the realization of what was draining into her veins from the IV bag.  Promptly ignoring Webber, Karuta darted over and tugged the IV needle from Nozomi's arm, leaving it to drip uselessly to the floor.

            "Nozomi!  Damn it all, wake up…"  Karuta urged the unconscious girl as he shook her.  Growling softly, he turned to interrogate Webber but was greeted by the sight of a shiny surface swinging towards his face.

            The swung beaker shattered across Karuta's face, knocking him down to the floor as he cried out in pain.  Blood spattered across his hands as he clawed at his face, trying to clear his skin of the shards of glass that had remained behind.  Webber didn't give the struggling trainer a chance to recover as he sharply kicked him in the ribs, sending the man rolling to his side.  Snatching the sedative from the nearby tray, Webber hunched over Karuta and drove the needle into where his shoulder met his neck.  That move earned the doctor a clumsy blow to the jaw, leaving him to sprawl backwards from the thankfully weak punch.  Karuta yanked the syringe from his shoulder and gave only a soft groan before collapsing to the floor.

            Webber lay prone on the ground gasping quietly.  For what seemed like an eternity, he didn't move…only laid, staring up at the tiled ceiling of his lab.  Since when had desperate brawls become part of being a scientist?  They'd never warned him about these sorts of things at the academy…

            Giving a soft groan as he rubbed his chin from yet another blow today, he reached inside his shirt pocket and drew out a small cell phone.  Hitting a few keys, he placed it up against the side of his head and listened to the chirping ring tone.

            "Sakiyama?  It's Webber.  Yeah…the experiments going just fine.  Uh-huh…"  Webber slowly sat up as he spoke, bringing his knees to his chest.  "Would you mind sending over a few hands to help me out here?  Karuta came back…no, don't worry about it.  He's out cold right now."

            Slowly standing, Webber moved over to his workbench to prepare another sedative.  With as much Ditrean in Karuta's system as he'd put in, the young man would recover from the forced slumber far too quickly to be safe for the poor doctor.

            "So what do you want to do with him?  Mm-hmm…wait, but I thought…Y'mean McCaugllen's still fighting in the pit?  Oh well, at least now he'll have company."  Webber tapped the syringe a few times and let a gentle spurt from the needle tip spray out.  "So what'd you do with the tape?"

            Webber paused for a moment, a little smile spreading over his lips.

            "Oh…pretty good.  Okay then, I'll call you again after these deadweights are out of my office.  Tell your guys to hurry up here, alright?"

            Pocketing the phone, Webber knelt down next to Karuta and rolled him over onto his back.  A little grunt of surprise escaped as he found bloody shards of glass on the floor where Karuta's head had laid.  Karuta's face, however, was unmarked save for a few smears of blood where the wounds had been moments before.  Smiling to himself as he injected the second sedative into Karuta's blood, Webber nodded admiringly at the stunning regeneration rate the young man showed.

            "Damn, but I'm good…"  He grinned.


	17. Escape: When You Know Fate Hates You

Note from the author: I'd like to apologize to all my readers...I probably don't even have any now since I've taken so long to update. I had such a hard time writing this chapter, I couldn't believe it...it's mainly high action, which if you all remember from the fight scene back in Chapter Six, I suck at. Thank you all for your patience with this poor, slow author. Future chapters will be coming much quicker than this one did, I promise.

* * *

Webber...Sakiyama...Nozomi...Amos...that bratty Rocket girl...  
  
Why were so many people pissing him off today? It was at times like these that they hardly seemed worth the trouble they brought with them. Sure, Webber gave him those lovely little injections that made the world right again...Sakiyama; he was good for big cash when times got tough, but what an ass the guy was. Nozomi...  
  
"Amos, you blind bastard! Stop cuddling with that thing already!" Karuta spat a mouthful of blood out with his curse, ducking past a kick from the Hitmontop's flailing limbs.  
  
"Shut up! Y'think this is easy?!" Amos bellowed back, though his shout was winded from his struggle to keep his arms locked around his opponent's neck. The Rhydon lashed fiercely in the man's grip, nearly breaking free more than once.  
  
"Just break it's damn skull open an—" the gloomily dressed trainer started to yell back, though that moment's distraction was enough of an opening for the more focused pokemon aiming for him.  
  
Karuta landed hard on his side, rolling with the force of the blow dealt to him until he'd slid up against the wall of the pit. Not even a moment's rest was given to the young man as the Hitmontop set upon him once more, whirling about wildly to finish him off with a final violent strike. The trainer was left to roll aside and grimace sharply as he felt the pokemon's foot cut the air above his head as it passed by.  
  
Damnit all! He couldn't stay on the defensive all this time...take action! He had to get this thing to stand still or else he couldn't even get near it. Attacking from the sides was obviously useless because of the Hitmontop's spinning, likewise for attacking from above since it would just whirl away before he got near it.  
  
Clenching his teeth in frustration, Karuta watched the Hitmontop spin in place like a tornado contemplating which trailer park to destroy next. The blasted thing was making him dizzy. Most likely what he planned to do was a very bad idea, but at this point he had little choice.  
  
The roaring cheers of the crowd above hurt Karuta's ears. The voices all massed together into a deafening thrum that was drowned out only by the sound of his heart beating high in his throat. As he darted towards the spinning pokemon, the crowd gave a sharp increase in volume, rooting on Karuta as he ran headlong towards what looked to be certain defeat. As the Hitmontop took it's first motion towards him, Karuta suddenly dropped his feet out from beneath himself and took to a foot-first slide, slipping clear beneath the pokemon's dangerous kicks. With a grunt, Karuta scissored his legs quickly around the Hitmontop's round head and squeezed as hard as he could in the split-second he could manage to keep a hold on its wildly spinning head.  
  
A split-second was all that was needed to freeze the pokemon's spinning in place. Karuta could see its dark eyes suddenly widen in pain as the momentum from its spinning didn't stop its body when its head did. The Hitmontop's torso kept spinning; a chain of sharp cracks echoing out as its spine rapidly snapped like a wave from the base of the skull all the way along its body. The trainer grimaced as he could actually see the ripple of breaking discs beneath the pokemon's skin before it finally slumped over onto the concrete floor with a dull thud, its body twisted up like a spring and head facing the entirely wrong direction.  
  
The crowd was instantly divided between cheers and curses once more...to Karuta's distant annoyance, there were more angry responses to his survival in this case.  
  
"Sonnuva --!"  
  
Karuta spun on his heel at the sound of Amos' distinct curse, though he was left to calmly take a casual step to the left as his companion was hurled towards him. Amos thudded to the ground flat on his back, coughing sharply and glaring up at Karuta.  
  
"Y'couldn't have tried to catch me, could'ja?" He grumbled as he slowly sat up.  
  
"It's your own damn fault. Why are you wasting your time with that thing anyway? You must really be getting soft if this lug is giving you a hard time." Karuta rolled his eyes as he glanced at the nearby Rhydon. The rhino pokemon returned a baleful glare, stamping one foot in place as it dropped its head forward.  
  
"He's gonna charge, y'know..." Amos sighed as he stood up, gingerly rubbing his fists. His knuckles were raw and bloody from the fight against the beast's armor-like body.  
  
"Yup." Was Karuta's half-hearted reply.  
  
"Clothesline?"  
  
"Too risky with that horn."  
  
"A sweep-kick then?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
The Rhydon, giving a momentary huff of breath from its nose, suddenly lurched forward to rush the two trainers. Its bellow of anger gave the watching crowd another burst of hopeful cheering as the distance between the two humans and the rampaging pokemon closed almost instantly.  
  
As if they'd rehearsed such movements before, both Karuta and Amos suddenly ducked aside, their feet swinging out low at the Rhydon's powerful legs and catching it sharply beneath its knees. Though not stunned by the force of the kicks, the Rhydon's own momentum became its foe like the Hitmontop before it, sending it sprawling onto the concrete floor with a throaty cry. Both men leapt to their feet once more and gave the fallen beast no quarter, raining heavy boot-falls upon its exposed neck and skull. Digging their heels into the Rhydon's eyes sent it into a fit as it rolled and thrashed upon the cement floor, dark blood running down its face from its now pulped eye sockets. Amos gave the blinded beast a swift kick to the back and it charged clumsily into the wall, crushing its face against the sloped side and effectively knocking itself unconscious. The wall of the pit dented inward as a spider web fissure cracked out around the point of impact.  
  
Panting softly from exertion, Amos slumped to the ground on one knee to try and recover his breath. He had watched these sort of fights from up above the pit before, jeering down at the dueling pokemon with his bet in hand...perhaps if he survived this, he'd turn a new leaf and sign up for one of those wimpy 'save the pokemon' charities...  
  
A sudden wave of calls came up from the audience above the fighters, demanding more action to satisfy them. More blood! More pain! Watchers were losing money left and right as their bets in favor of the pokemon fell through...though the bets continued in that fashion as Sakiyama plucked a Hyperball from the box and waved it above his head for the crowd to see. This wasn't going quite to his original plan...he knew that Karuta and Amos would be tough to take down, especially with Karuta hopped up on Ditrean. In any case, he recognized an unsettled crowd from all the time he'd been managing this pit and knew it was about time to give them what they wanted...  
  
"Talk about a great show, eh folks? These two have been doing so well, I don't doubt they could handle themselves nicely against the champion of the Feraligator's Maw: Sampson the Tyranitar!" Sakiyama crowed into his microphone as he held the Hyperball high. The crowd gave an echoing roar of approval while Karuta and Amos' hearts simultaneously sank into their shoes.  
  
"Sampson...he's the one who bit that one Steelix's face off, right?"  
  
"Afraid so..."  
  
"Been nice knowing ya', Karuta..." Amos grumbled.  
  
"No it hasn't." Karuta managed a smirk.  
  
"Jus' tryin' t'lighten th'mood is all."  
  
All eyes were locked upon the Hyperball as Sakiyama released it, letting the sphere drop down between the gratings that covered the pit. It was as if time slowed down to an agonizing crawl, allowing the falling ball to spin ever so slowly. Perhaps he could count down how much longer he had to live by the rotations of that shining orb, Karuta mused...  
  
And suddenly...the Hyperball halted its descent before it ever hit the floor, remaining safely unopened in the grasp of a rather peeved looking Nozomi.  
  
Stillness settled over the entire arena as everyone, Amos and Karuta included, stared in absolute shock at Nozomi. The girl shook her head a little to ease an ache from behind her eyes and glared at her two friends.  
  
"You two can be such idiots sometimes...please don't tell me it didn't occur to you to just catch the damn thing?" She deadpanned as she shrunk the Hyperball and rolled it in her palm.  
  
Silence remained for a moment longer before the energy seemed to return to everyone in a sudden rush. How many times could clashing emotions split the crowd? One part was screaming in outrage at such an action while the other seemed to be dying of laughter. Karuta himself felt a bit weak at the knees and immensely foolish for not having thought of such a simple solution himself. He'd have to yell at Nozomi later for humiliating him like this, but the desire to hug her and swing her around in relief and gratitude was a bit too strong to allow harsh words at just this moment.  
  
"I was just about to do that." Karuta muttered, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing you dumba—aah! Amos! Put me down!" Nozomi cried suddenly. Amos didn't seem to have the hindrance of pride when it came to expressing his gratitude to Nozomi. He made good on the same feelings Karuta had and swept Nozomi up in his arms, giving her a hug that risked crushing her.  
  
"Ah, the gang's all here again! Darlin', y'have no idea how much y'just saved our sorry asses...remind me to buy y'another drink when we get out of here." Amos gushed as he set finally set the poor girl down.  
  
"Don't even mention drinking to me...I've had my fill for quite a while, thank you very much." She grumbled, patting her head tenderly.  
  
"If you two are done playing kissy-face, we have more important matters at hand." Karuta placed himself in between his two companions, glaring up and down at them in turn. "And besides, we're not all back together yet. Sakiyama's still got my bag with all our pokemon in it and Kyuuden's still unaccounted for."  
  
"Hey...where did that rat get to anyway? He was with me when I got jumped outside the bar." Amos pondered aloud.  
  
As if in reply to his question, a quick series of screams rang out from the crowd above them. The air was filled with a light buzzing before a flash of light arced over the onlookers and dispersed itself into the metal grating. Looking up through the cover of the pit, Karuta grinned sharply at the sight of his Raichu crouched before Sakiyama, hissing shrilly and making the air crackle with electricity.  
  
"How's that for good timing?" Karuta gave a smug grin to his companions.  
  
Kyuuden, meanwhile, wasn't feeling quite as confident as his trainer. Surrounded by enemies on all sides, the rodent kept in motion with his tail lashing about from side to side, ready to strike at anyone who dared come too close. Thankfully the humans around him seemed too surprised by his sudden appearance to have drawn up pokéballs or weapons yet. The air around his body rippled and hummed with the buildup of voltage, little sparks of lightning traveling over his fur and making it stand up like needles. Every time his waving tail inched too close to the grating, an arc of electricity leapt from the tip to snap at the metal and effectively keep everyone around doubting their safety.  
  
But now what to do? He couldn't attack all of them...they'd either run or counter-attack and sheer numbers would quickly smother him.  
  
"Rai Raicha!" Kyuuden called out, his dark eyes glaring about angrily at the crowd.  
  
"My bag! Get my bag!" Karuta shouted up from the pit. It was a desperate move, all things considered, but what choice did he have?  
  
"What good is that going to do?! All of our pokéballs are bolted shut!" Nozomi shrieked, ready to throttle Karuta.  
  
The poor Raichu was in similar thought as he considered Karuta's order. He'd been through the routine involving the sealed pokéballs here in the Underground before...still, he never had much reason to doubt Karuta's judgment before and didn't feel like starting now. Kyuuden settled his gaze on Sakiyama and bore his fangs, giving the man a moment to step away in instinctive fright. Apparently Sakiyama had enough sense in him to ready a defense and started to reach inside the lapel of his coat. The Raichu didn't give Sakiyama a chance as he let out a burst of electricity into the grating that both he and the frightened human stood upon. Sakiyama gave a high-pitched cry of pain as he slumped to the grating, still twitching and slightly smoking from the shock.  
  
Not wasting a moment, Kyuuden darted over the fallen Sakiyama to where Karuta's gunnysack lay next to the box of pokéballs. Tugging the drawstring open, the rodent tipped the bag over and spilled its contents onto the grating. A group of pokéballs scattered out across the pit's cover to drop down through the holes like raindrops. The balls thudded heavily to the ground thanks to the weight of their bolts, though a single ball bounced upon impact and snapped open.  
  
The onlookers were confused in general, not knowing what to think of this sudden turn of events. Their confusion held strong even as a flash of red light glowed up from inside the pit...though it quickly evaporated as nearly half the Feraligator's Maw was filled with the coiled body of an Arbok that could've chomped the pit's namesake in two bites.  
  
"Dokuga! Bite!" Karuta commanded the snake firmly, pointing to the grating directly above. In his other hand he held Dokuga's pokeball like a talisman, waving it past the Arbok's eyes before it actually responded to his order.  
  
Dokuga's glimmering eyes turned upwards at the metal grating, instantly hating it for the sense of enclosure it gave. Yes...that grating was the devil...it had to go.  
  
Tucking its muscles like a spring, the pokemon lanced upwards with jaws open wide. The crowd cried out in fear and panic as fangs measured by handbreadths clamped up through the grating and began to squeeze, rending the thick metal as if it were made of cardboard. With another sharp push, Dokuga shattered the remaining covering and rose up from the pit, flinging the crushed crating from its mouth and letting out a fierce shriek that sent most of the onlookers fleeing for safer areas. A cluster of the betters weren't swift enough and was crushed beneath the airborne metal, screams and wet crunching sounds echoing through the air.  
  
"Well...that worked out pretty well. So now what do we do?" Amos shrugged. He and Nozomi were busy collecting up the unopened pokéballs from the floor of the pit while Karuta had been occupied ordering his pokemon around...for once.  
  
"What the hell do you think?! We run! Grab onto Dokuga's tail and let's get out of here before things get any worse." Karuta was tempted to smack Amos for such a dumb question, but they didn't have time. He quickly leapt onto the back of his pokemon and darted up the scaly body like a cat, his fingers and booted feet somehow finding suitable holds between the apparently smooth scales. Muttering curses at the nimble trainer, Amos simply wrapped one arm around Nozomi and the other around Dokuga's tail and let the snake hoist them up when it slithered out of the pit. As soon as everyone was safely out of the pit, Karuta wasted no time in returning the thrashing Dokuga to its pokeball.  
  
The darkly dressed trainer darted over to retrieve his gunnysack, though Kyuuden bounding up and clinging to his shirtfront intercepted him. The sleek Raichu almost sobbed into the young man's chest and expressed eloquent concerns and threats on his life if Karuta ever worried him like that again...not that it did much good since Karuta couldn't understand him, but it made the little guy feel better. The relieved pokemon never even knew Karuta had retrieved his pokeball until he was already sealed inside, greatly confused but unable to break free as the induced slumber of the sphere overtook him.  
  
"Okay, everyone's accounted for...we can't go back through the city to the North entrance or else we'd just get cut off again." Amos muttered as he looked around at the practically deserted pit area. Apparently Dokuga's appearance had been enough to clear the immediate area of all but the crushed stragglers.  
  
"Then we go through the South exit." Karuta said simply as he pulled his sheathed sword out of the gunnysack and tossed the bag to Nozomi. She gave a little oomph upon catching it and glared at Karuta's back...he had apparently forgotten his trench coat down in the pit, so she couldn't really blame him for not vanishing the bag away like he so mysteriously tended to do. Karuta gave no sign of acknowledging the look as he tied the sword to his belt and looked around briefly. His eyes settled on the prone Sakiyama who was just beginning to recover from the jolt Kyuuden gave him. Stomping on over to the singed man, the trainer dealt a swift kick that brought out a cry of pain and audible snap as a few ribs cracked.  
  
"And you, my good man, are coming with us."It wasn't hard to get to the southern exit, mainly because the sector was even more deserted than usual because of the rumored Muk infestation. The group luckily hadn't encountered any resistance in their escape more complicated than the incapacitated Sakiyama moaning as he was slumped brusquely over Amos' shoulder. He had wanted to know just why they were dragging the man's useless ass along with them but Karuta had calmly told him to take his questions and shove them somewhere inappropriate. Too tired to argue any further, Amos simply gave in and lugged their hostage along with muted complaints. Coming upon the oversized drainage pipe that was the South exit, the group found a convenient gap in the fencing covering the mouth of the tunnel where somebody or something had apparently pulled out a corner. Edging in through the gap, the troupe was met with utter darkness. Normally there would've been dim, bare bulbs lighting their way but the sound of crunching glass beneath their feet told of a lack of care. Nozomi dug a flashlight out of Karuta's gunnysack and lit their path, the beam of light lancing along through the darkness.  
  
"For the love of everything holy, it smells awful in here...it's even worse than the North entrance." Nozomi grimaced as she swung the light along the floor ahead of them. Even Amos and Karuta couldn't hold their prideful silence in the face of the stench and were flinching just as much as her.  
  
"Don't worry about it...just keep walking and breath through your mouth." Karuta muttered, his eyes darting around nervously every time they passed by one of the branching pipes that lead away from the main path. With the overwhelming smell among the pipes, there was no way to judge if one of those beasts was anywhere near them...  
  
A sharp scream and the clatter of the flashlight hitting the concrete floor made Karuta jump suddenly, the man whirling around like a skittish cat as he searched uselessly for the source of the danger. Nozomi had her face buried in Amos' side, her hands clenching at his shirt as she bit back another cry...even Amos has his head turned aside, a large hand resting on the side of the girl's face as if to hide her away from whatever made her scream in the first place. Scooping up the flashlight, Karuta quickly scanned over the path ahead of them and found the source of the panic...the sight forced him to choke down a sudden rise of bile in his throat.  
  
The body of what could've been a young woman was slumped against the edge of one of the branching tunnels, sitting as if she'd been resting peacefully. More than half of her body was simply missing, the rest nothing more than pulpy flesh pooling around the corpse as if some intense heat had melted it off. Clothing, hair, skin, all of it was reduced to a grimy mess that added into the horrible stench of the tunnels...remains of her skeleton showed in some places, the bone bleached pure white and slightly liquefied as well in some places. Perhaps the most horrible sight was her half-gone face, her jaw hanging loose and one burst eyeball gaping out in a macabre grimace of terror.  
  
Staring in shock for only a moment's time, Karuta was the first to recover from the scene. Shaking his head sharply he began down the tunnel once more, trying not to look at the corpse of the woman. Amos followed along in suit while acting as a shield between Nozomi and the terrifying sight, muttering a quiet prayer for either the sake of the unfortunate's soul or to calm his own nerves. The group didn't have more than a moment's peace before they came upon another scene of violence beside a pair of ominously slagged blast doors. There was no proof of a body save for the disturbingly sprawled remains of a woman's shoulders, head, and a single outstretched arm. All of the remains were spattered with blood and half- melted as well, leaving the living ones to step carefully by while trying not to look.  
  
"W-what the hell...w-what's d-doing this?!" Nozomi sobbed into Amos' side, unashamedly crying and still shaking gently from the memory of the first corpse. Karuta couldn't bring himself to scold Nozomi as he felt a tremor in his stomach as well, feeling as though he were going to vomit at any moment. He tried not to think about that Ditto being pureed for his sake and concentrated on keeping watch.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Muk before?" Karuta muttered, his eyes alert as they hurried past the destroyed doors and continued down the tunnel.  
  
"Muks can't do that! They're just squishy blobs that move like jello!" she practically shrieked in reply. Amos cooed comforting words to her, trying to calm the poor girl's panicked heart.  
  
"Bred Muks are like that...those are the only kind that are legal to be trained because they've been cross-bred and practically mutated from their original states to become less dangerous. Wild Muks are different entirely...they're like living masses of acid and inflammable goop with the intelligence of a rock. The damn things are so dangerous that they're exterminated on high priority lest they grow too high in numbers." Karuta explained, the sound of his own voice steadying his nerves a bit. Facts and figures were always a steady reality...it helped to bring down his own fear of their situation.  
  
"And those things are here?! Where we are?" Amos forced his voice to remain steady despite his nervousness.  
  
"It can't be helped...you knew there were Muks down here, so don't get too freaked out, alright? It's not like they reproduce quickly or anything...there's probably just three or four of them that haven't been taken out yet." Karuta shrugged. The tunnel abruptly opened out into an open chamber of pipes and sewer redirection equipment long since rundown to uselessness. Ancient looking machinery lined the walls of the huge room; the only available path to the group being an iron catwalk bound high above the equipment below. As they all stepped out onto the catwalk, a sudden stench far worse than that of the tunnels hit them like a brick wall. Almost in unison their knees buckled, dropping their baggage at their feet and emptying their stomachs in a retching, coughing convulsion. Peeking over the edge of the catwalk, Karuta's narrowed darkly. Filling up the floor of the room a good thirty feet below was a virtual sea of wild Muks, their congealed bodies sloshing and flowing together like one single mass of vileness, their warped faces and limbs appearing up from the mess randomly before sinking back in. A chorus of unearthly moans cried up at them from the throng of disgusting pokemon that sent shivers down the human's spines.  
  
"Okay...so maybe I was wrong." The trainer admitted as he crawled away from the edge of the catwalk.  
  
A metallic clicking sound that reminded him of old yakuza movies echoed just behind Karuta, bringing his attention around. Sakiyama was conscious now, sitting against the railing of the catwalk with one arm clutching his injured side...the other held a well-polished handgun, the barrel aimed directly at Karuta's head.  
  
"You have no idea." Sakiyama sneered as he pulled the trigger. 


	18. Click: Poorly Timed Memories

Heh...just when you thought you were free of the too-long flashbacks...mwa-hahaha...

Anyway, I'd like to apologize yet again for how long it's taken me to get this up. Life has been hectic and I've really not been in the proper state of mind for creative writing lately...getting this chapter out has been a struggle, but I'll do my best to earn my reviews from my thankfully patient readers.

-----------------------------

A metallic clicking sound that reminded him of old yakuza movies echoed just behind Karuta, bringing his attention around. Sakiyama was now conscious; sitting against the railing of the catwalk with one arm clutching his injured side...the other held a well-polished handgun, the barrel aimed directly at Karuta's head.

"You have no idea." Sakiyama sneered as he pulled the trigger.

BAM!

Karuta suddenly snapped awake, thrashing briefly in his bedcovers before gaining his bearings. He could hardly see the figure of a kindly smiling woman standing over him through his sleep-filled eyes, leaving him to weakly rub the bleariness away. The cheery smile of an angel greeted him, all laughter and bearing a now spent party-popper in her hands.

"Geez mom, what kind of wake-up call is that?" the boy grumbled as he scratched a hand through his short, bed-mussed hair. He pulled his hand away and found that his head was covered in confetti streamers from the popper...how annoying.

"What else but a birthday wake-up call, right kiddo? Or did you forget it again? It's not every day a guy turns thirteen." she replied with a joking edge, her smile never wavering as she sat down on the bed beside her child. Karuta was instantly swept up into a warm hug, her chestnut hair filling his vision as he returned the embrace fully. It wasn't until he pulled away that he realized the long brown hair was topped with a gaudy purple and green party hat. Where did she find the time to pick these sorts of things up?

"Well, that's all fine and good...come and wake me when I turn fourteen, okay?" he grumbled softly as he quickly tried to bury himself back under the covers for a bit more sleep. His mother would have none of that and physically dragged the poor boy from his bed with a surprising amount of ease on her part. He landed on the carpeted floor with a dull thump and tried to make the best of the situation by wrapping his blanket around him to sleep there.

"Up, up, up! You are not going to spend your birthday snoozing; I'll have none of that. We've got things to do today, after all!" his mother chimed far too brightly for so early in the morning.

"I thought birthday events were planned by the person having the birthday..." Karuta muttered, his arms crossed huffily over his chest even as she dragged him by his ankles across the floor. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a rise...

"They are...usually. But I know if I let you run the show you'll just sleep in late, train with your Eevee for a few hours, spend a few more hours after that at the dojo, and then come back just in time for dinner without a single thought of your poor mother's desire to spend time in what precious few years she has left with her only son before you're all grown and moving out...leaving me alone and forgotten..." she went on with growing melodrama upon every word, finally gesturing dramatically at the finish of her guilt trip. Just leave it to a mother to pull off such a feat...still grumbling about the situation, the boy clambered up to his feet and shooed his mother from the room so he could get dressed. Maybe if he pretended he was taking a long time, he could sneak in a few more minutes of sleep...

Even after a good deal of stalling on his part, his mother had still managed to get him out and going early enough. He could always trust his mother to plan things for him when he didn't want to...he couldn't hold it against her even if he'd wanted to. She was also so happy and cheerful, especially when she was spending time with him. How could he say no to her when she was smiling so brightly? Because of that he went along with her plans of taking him shopping for his birthday...it was mainly stores she wanted him to go to, her ever-in-vain urgings to wear something other than black ignored tactfully as usual. Shunning the more popular shops in the mall, the drably dressed boy made a beeline for the bookstore and drove his eager mother up the wall waiting for him while he meticulously picked out his choices. They had skipped breakfast and when he brought up the subject of lunch, his mother just shook her head and gave him a scolding look.

"You don't have time to eat now...we may have gotten some of your presents, but that doesn't mean you can just slack off even now. You've got practice in an hour and you're not skipping out on it." His mother nodded dutifully.

"But...I thought you didn't want me going to the dojo today...you said so earlier." Karuta was a bit confused, though his mother didn't offer a reply before dismissing his question with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense. You've got responsibilities to your training and I'm not going to stand by while you ignore them. Besides, by the time you're done and home, dinner will be ready. Since it's such a special day, I'm making that stew you like so much."

"What happened to your 'desire to spend time in what precious few years—'"

"Don't mock your mother...now c'mon, I'll drop you off on the way home."

"But my uniform—"

"Already in the car, I packed it this morning."

"But—"

"And we're off!"

Karuta found himself once again being dragged away by his enthusiastic mother...oh well...perhaps it was best if he didn't ask any questions.

Time was moving so slowly all of a sudden...what an annoying change in atmosphere. Karuta's entire vision was filled with the sight of that cold, black gun barrel bearing down on him nearly point-blank. The muscles in Sakiyama's finger tightened as he squeezed the trigger...whether it was from the Ditrean or just the surrealistic situation, Karuta could practically see the movement of tendons under the man's skin. A sharp click of the firing pin was drawn out like a gong sounding by the slowness of time's pace, leaving it echoing in his ears.

So this was what it was like when one's life flashed before their eyes. He had expected it to be a bit more disjointed as nothing more than a jumble of scenes and half-memories...but somehow everything was vivid and crisp, the memories playing through his head in their entirety despite taking only a fraction of a moment.

Breathe in...move...breathe out...

The movements of the youth were fluid and well practiced, each stance flowing into the next after being polished by countless hours of exercise. He had started out slowly and gradually sped up until his feet and fists were lashing out at such high speeds they seemed to snap the air as they were drawn back from the practiced move. The kata was not an especially difficult one and he's long since learned it by heart, now blending it in with others he knew as well as tossing in his own step where he thought improvement could be used.

It was quiet in the dojo...he'd always liked that. There was nobody there but himself and the photos that lined the walls of the training hall. It wasn't the first time he'd been the only student around, especially at this time of day when everyone else was on his or her way home for dinner. None of the teachers were present either...but that wasn't bad either. It gave him time to think and move at his own pace, running through his kata one by one in rapid succession. The only sound was the light shuffling of his gi and the sound of his own breaths echoing in the old wooden hall.

The sound of the sliding door being pushed open brought the youth spinning on his heel to face a possible threat; his hands already up in fists to greet whoever would interrupt his training. The man at the door was tall and thin, looking rather gaunt thanks to his messy black hair and unshaven appearance. He was dressed in a dull gray suit, though the collar of his white shirt and his tie were undone, the jacket folded casually over his arm. The man shook his head a little and snuffed a cigarette beneath his foot outside the dojo's doorway.

"You kids these days...such sloppy movements, all flash and show. I bet you wouldn't last a moment with those moves in a real fight." The man grumbled as he stepped up into the dojo and worked at getting his shoes off.

"What the hell do you know about it, you old office-worker? Why don't you just get out of here before I lay into you." Karuta scoffed at the man as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

There was a short moment of consideration between the two, their eyes meeting in a way that seemed to send the electrical charge of challenge across the air between them. However, any potential attack was waylaid as the man began to laugh kindly and hurried forward with outstretched arms. Karuta's defiance evaporated at the gesture and he eagerly returned it, embracing the man with a broad grin across his face.

"I'm glad you made it back, dad...it must've been hard to get here all the way from Saffron." The boy sighed as he finally stepped away from his father.

"The commute is worth it, all in all. The big-wigs up in the executive branch didn't want me to leave, but I stood right up to them and said 'It's my boy's birthday and I'll be damned if I miss it.'" the shaggy man replied with a grin rivaling his son's. The grin softened into a bit of a smirk as he stared thoughtfully into space. "It'll be nice to see your mom again...she helped plan this, y'know."

"I was wondering why she was so adamant on me showing up to practice today..." Karuta chuckled as his father ruffled his hair playfully.

An air of quiet settled over the two for a long moment as they sat motionless on the floor of the dojo. Outside was the sound of the trees rustling softly in the passing breeze...it was so nice, Karuta thought, being like this. He had missed his father dearly while the man worked to support them off in Saffron...the thought that his old man had actually managed to make it home in time for his birthday seemed too good to be true; like it was a good dream.

With suddenly bleary eyes, Karuta abruptly realized that it was nothing but that...just a dream. Sprawled on the floor of the dojo, he slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He'd fallen asleep...he looked around for a moment of hope to see if perhaps it wasn't really all just a result of his wandering mind. A deep sigh parted his lips as he slowly got up and gathered his normal clothing to change back into...perhaps some things really were just too good to be true.

The darkly dressed trainer's mind flashed with a few annoyed thoughts...here he was facing death and this was the show his brain was bringing up in his own private 'This Was Your Life'? Why not the good memories? He had a few that always stood out when he really thought about the past...it wasn't all pain and regret. Like when he first met his very first starter pokemon, Eevee and then the day the little guy finally evolved into Umbreon. Those lazy summers spent wandering and training...getting accepted into Pokemon Tech...meeting his academy sweetheart and that first wonderful, nervous, clumsy night together...

He wanted to move, to dodge in a way that would practically defy physics in order to remove himself from the line of fire and save his life yet again. He could practically feel the Ditrean pulsing in his veins as his heart beat a hundred times within the split-second it would take for that bullet to travel the mere inches to pass through his head and whisk him away from the world. But there just wasn't any time...

I don't want to die...I can't die here. I've survived too much for it to end like this. he thought desperately as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. I can't die with this weight on my soul...I just can't... 

Click...

Time had moved slowly before, it would seem, but now it came to a screeching halt. An expression of utter disbelief marked the faces of all as the trigger was pulled completely back. There was no roar of gunfire, no blast of heat and smoke, and most importantly no bullet rearranging the contents of Karuta's skull. Sakiyama's eye twitched softly as he stared at the gun in his hand...

"Th-the safety..." the man moaned.

Then, all at once, time decided to resume its normal pace to make up for the recent amount of lagging it had been doing. With a near snarl on his lips, Karuta lashed out at Sakiyama with a backhand to the jaw that dropped the man to the catwalk and sent his gun clattering off the edge. It fell rapidly down into the sea of Muks below and vanished into one with a wet sound, melting away so quickly that the gunpowder didn't even have time to detonate as the acidic bodies simply dissolved the bullets away into nothingness. Sakiyama didn't have time to bemoan his fate any further as he was grabbed by the front of the shirt and hauled to his feet by Karuta, held at arm's length as he was dealt another blow across the face and dropped to the floor a second time. He retched as he landed, blood and two broken teeth spurting from his mouth and staining his nice, crisp suit.

"Tell me again why we even brought this ass along?" Amos grumbled as he nudged the stunned man with the toe of his boot. "And why we didn't frisk him first?"

"It's better to have him where we can see him...besides, a hostage is always good to have as a bargaining chip or a shield; whichever is more useful." Karuta started to hoist Sakiyama a second time but was suddenly set staggering to the side, grabbing onto the railing for balance as the whole catwalk heaved.

The group was left staggering for balance on the shaking catwalk, fearful eyes darting for the source of the movement. Apparently their little stint had not gone unnoticed by the horde of Muks below and many of the blobby creatures were reaching up for the overhang with dripping grasps, their acidic fingers closing around parts of the catwalk before slipping from the distance. It was enough for each touch to eat away bits of the supports, leaving the wrought metal walkway to sway dangerously to the side.

Not wasting any time, the three beat a hasty pace along the shifting walkway, Karuta still dragging their captive along by the shirtfront. It was only a matter of yards until they reached the drainage pipe on the other side of the room that would lead them away from this foul-smelling nightmare...

Amos charged along steadily, though regretting his heavy boot-falls as each step he took made the catwalk quiver beneath them. His broad hand was pressed to Nozomi's back to urge her on ahead of him despite the panicked retreat leaving her with just gasping breaths to deal with. She was clutching the gunnysack to her chest like it was a lifeline, a look of desperation on her face as she hurried along. He had to make sure she got out of this safely...this sort of world wasn't hers...she didn't belong here.

The tall man gave a sudden cry and stumbled as a burning pain shot up his left leg like daggers piercing his skin. He hit the grating hard and winced as he saw the reaching hand of a Muk lowering back into the sea of ooze below them, the proof of its touch on his now scarred flesh. He fought the instinct to cling to his exposed leg, his pant leg dissolved away in an instant to show the acidic splash that had burned away his skin and a good deal of muscle, his leg seeping blood that washed away the discolored goo.

"Amos! Oh God, Amos!" Nozomi cried out as she halted her retreat, darting back to her fallen friend and dropping the sack in her hurry to get to him. She gripped his shoulders tightly to try and pull him up, grimacing at the sight of his injured leg. She could've sworn she'd seen a glimpse of bone, but refused to think of such a thing.

"Damnit, Nozomi, don't worry 'bout me! We've gotta get outta here..." he grunted as he gingerly rose upright with a broad fist clinging to the railing for balance. He wouldn't be able to use that leg for quite a while, he thought...he hated hospitals, but this one wasn't a first-aid kit sort of burn.

"Will the both of you hurry the hell up?!" Karuta snapped back at them, glaring over his shoulder as he shoved Sakiyama ahead of him sharply.

The suited man stumbled forward, catching himself on the railing before he fell onto the catwalk a second time. Karuta was just about to shove him along again when he whirled about a second time, the glint of gunmetal flashing in his hand as he withdrew it from a hidden holster at his hip. He was offered no quarter as his arm was grabbed and the weapon forced out of his grip only to earn another blow across the jaw. Karuta let him stumble back this time and walked past him with a disgusted shake of his head, reaching down to tug on the back of his jacket and drag him bodily along the shaking walkway. The drainage pipe that would act as their exit was close now...just a few more steps and...

BAM!

Karuta shuddered and fell forward hard onto his knees, his bones ringing with the impact on the cold metal. A lance of pain was wedged in his right shoulder, leaving him to hold the wound tightly and finding such a gesture staunching the sudden flow of blood. Glaring over his shoulder with teary eyes, Sakiyama's back was all he could see...another gun? It must've been a wild shot to only hit his shoulder...How many of those damn things did he have?

The man's triumphant, pained, laugh sounded oddly hollow as he rounded upon the other two, the small handgun barrel leveled squarely at Amos' chest. That man was the only other threat...get rid of him and it would be no problem getting back to the Underground unhindered. The sound of clicking mechanisms rang out as a new bullet loaded itself into the chamber and exploded its charge to come whirling down its path.

Once again, time seemed to slow itself...each of those gathered held their own perspectives of what was happening.

Karuta, kneeling in pain upon the catwalk, could see only the grasping hands and mouths of the Muks below through cracked glasses, blood pouring through his fingers.

Sakiyama relished the twitch of the gun in his hand as it fired upon his already injured enemy...so easy a kill it would be...

Amos was torn between emotions, feeling both ashamed of himself and bursting with rage at the world in general...this was not how he wanted to die...there had to be something...something!

Nozomi...

The girl's mind was blank as the world moved in slow motion...the thoughts of their dangerous position, the Muks below, the hell that was behind them, everything...it was simply gone. There wasn't a conscious decision as she felt herself moving, pushing out from beneath Amos' arm where she had been supporting him. Her body simply moved of its own free will, doing what her instincts told her not to do...likewise, she heard the scream, but didn't realize it was her own as the shot struck her in the belly.

She and Amos crumpled together onto the catwalk, both unable to support themselves under their own power from the sudden injuries brought upon them. It was such an odd feeling, Sakiyama realized, being the last man standing...sneering down at the disabled pair before him allowed a brief moment of satisfaction before the jerking walkway reminded him just how bad a position he was in. The path wouldn't last long...he'd have to take the full route out to the surface and double back into the Underground from the Northern entrance now...oh well. It was a long trip, but he had the time to spare now. Holding the rail for balance yet again, he worked his way along towards the exit of the room.

"Bastard..."

Sakiyama stopped sharply as his leg was suddenly refusing to move along with him, his ankle caught in a tight grip. Turning quickly, he found himself caught by Karuta's blood soaked hand...he could see the wound through the hole it had made in his shirt...already closing? Damn that Ditrean...there was no way the boy would pose that much a threat even now, but that healing didn't settle well. Sakiyama managed a smirk and raised the gun to aim once more for Karuta's head.

"You're nothing but a piece of trash, you know that Blackjack? Take me hostage, eh? I hope you have a good time burning in hell with that worthless father of yours." He spat down at Karuta.

The sound of gunfire didn't seem to bother the Muks at all...they were seemingly content with reaching up, eating away at the supports of the walkway to try and bring down those creatures to them...they were hungry...the cement and old iron they absorbed only offered so many base minerals...

The first two gunshots caught their attention, but it was nothing to worry about...nor did the third bring any care. Nor the forth...the fifth...the sixth...

Sakiyama choked sharply, bending over himself as he staggered backward unsteadily, blood suddenly spurting from his mouth in a fresh wave. His clean, pressed suit was torn asunder as bullet holes appeared across his front, the nice white undershirt turning dark red. His look of disbelief seemed to be permanently burned on his face as he gasped and gurgled, words unable to form through the blood and bile filling his wide-open mouth. Karuta held tight to his ankle to keep him from going back too far, his glare set narrowly as he gave the man's leg a sharp tug. Off balance already, Sakiyama needed no more influence before he hit the side railing hard in the belly, a wet cry echoing from his throat as he spun over the rail and fell out of sight into the horde below.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click....

Karuta knelt a long moment upon the shaking catwalk...the Muks were sated for at least this moment...they were too distracted now to pay attention to tearing down the path just now. All he could hear was the horrible voices of the monsters as if they were cheering their good fortune and the cold echo of a trigger being pulled without bullets to fire.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click....

"Amos...that's enough...good timing, though." Karuta groaned as he slowly got to his feet, gripping his shoulder once more. That wound would definitely take some time...the bullet had gone through, so at least he wouldn't have to worry about—

His mind blanked as he turned, finding Amos still laid out upon the catwalk with his face turned away. Wide eyes trailed slowly to see Nozomi standing there, green hair framing the panicked look on her tear-stained face...blood flowed slowly down the front of her clothing, rivulets running down her legs and dripping down through the metal grating. Her hands were clenched tightly around the gun he had knocked away from Sakiyama before, knuckles white as her hooked finger continued to pull at the trigger over and over, her face showing how her mind simply did not yet accept what she had done.

"Oh God..." Karuta wheezed.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click....


	19. Surrender: Dreaming of Better Times

I would like to apologize to all my readers for the extended amount of time this chapter has been on hold. As much as I would like to keep a steady schedule of production with these chapters, life just doesn't seem to want to work that way for me. We're in the home stretch here as this story is aimed to have only about twenty-two chapters in it. I want to thank everybody for the patience and support so far...I hope you enjoy these last chapters of "Revelations."

* * *

Karuta had always vaguely felt that his traveling companions represented their own share of dead weight when it came to their usefulness, but right about now things were getting ridiculous.

As soon as they got out of there, he'd have to pester Amos until the big lug went on a diet or something. The huge man was trouble to haul off the platform and further into the pipe, even with Karuta's Ditrean-enhanced strength. He wasn't helping much in his meager attempts to walk with his uninjured leg...had Karuta not been so distracted he would've berated the man right then and there, but there were other matters to tend to.

Looking over his shoulder, he found Nozomi gradually following along behind him. On an absent thought he realized she'd done something to doll herself up...were it not for the grime, tear stains, and bleeding bullet wound, he felt she'd look rather nice. However, he was more concerned for the wound in her gut that she kept a hand clutched tightly over while she staggered along, her face showing the pain of each step even while she bravely fought back the sobs he knew she must have been wishing she could voice. Thankfully the bullet hadn't hit her in the lung by the sight of it, but she was bleeding far too quickly for it to be just a flesh wound; the blood had seeped into her shirt and dripped through her clamped fingers every time she took too heavy a step.

"Just a bit further now...we can't be more than fifteen minutes from the nearest subway track." Karuta reassured his companions as they struggled along.

Nozomi hurried as best she could, working through the burning pain that was turning her stomach into knots. She felt as though she would vomit at any moment, though feared to as if that would worsen her condition. Let's keep our insides inside for now; she thought through the haze that was slowly clouding her mind. She'd never been shot...why would she have been? It always looked so painless in the movies; either the person shot died instantly or it was just a glancing blow that they shrugged off within moments. Nobody ever told her about the burning wound it left behind that shot barbs up through her nerves with each inhalation of the mildew filled air. The warmth of her blood seeping down her leg made her realize she was wishing she'd never come at all...she was rapidly regretting ever agreeing to come down to this hellish place, for ever coming along with Amos to find Karuta in the first place...

Amos...

Her bleary eyes focused on the two men ahead of her, one struggling beneath the bulk of the other as they clambered along. A fierce jealousy of Karuta's healing suddenly bubbled up in her chest...well, it was either jealousy or bile; she didn't care to differentiate at the moment. This was all his fault...her foggy mind went over the recent events as best it could, trying to process memories to keep from giving into how suddenly tired she felt. She had to keep herself active...too much blood loss to be feeling tired now...

As soon as they got out of that place, she reasoned, she'd give Karuta a piece of her mind about all this...maybe a few blows to the head as well. It was the very least of what he had coming after all he'd put them through.

That was the last thought that crossed her mind as she felt the distant impact of her body hitting the cold, grimy floor just as her world faded into a dull white haze.

----

Hurry...hurry...

No time to stop now, she was in a hurry...places to go, people to meet.

The soft sound of sneakers hitting the dirt road was almost enough to lull her into an inattentive daze simply from the repetitiveness of the rhythm, but she kept her eyes active and moving among the trees that surrounded the path. She felt the breeze send her hair fluttering out behind her as the gust carried a cluster of golden autumn leaves whirling into the cool air. It was a bright new day, the first of many promising ones to come, at least just as soon as she got to that out-of-the-way lab just on the other side of the ridge.

Jogging along across the wooded paths outside Black Grove City, she simply vaulted over a mass of branches that had fallen into the path from last night's storm. Something like that wouldn't slow her down; nothing would today. Her spirits raised even higher as she spotted the skylight-capped roof of Professor Willow's lab tucked within the gradually sloping mountain range despite the crowd of people waiting outside already. She finally reached the edge of the crowd and went up on her tiptoes to see if she could find any familiar faces. Most of her graduating class should be here...

"Nozomi! Hey, Nozomi, over here!" a happy cry called out over the heads of the crowd.

She turned abruptly, spotting the origin of the familiar voice in finding her friend Suzume. The ever-smiling girl's face brought a similar grin to her own as she hurried over and met the greeting-hug halfway in, fighting the urge to giggle in excitement of the day.

"Geez, I was wondering when you'd get here...sleep in again, lazy-bones?" Suzume prodded with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? The lab won't even open for another twenty minutes and we've got orientation after that." She tried to defend herself, checking her watch. A quarter to six...what an ungodly hour to be awake in the first place. She felt herself absently missing her warm bed, but this was more important.

"Regardless, you should've known that everyone would be showing up extra early. C'mon, Shinosuke is up further in the group. We can cut in with him and get better places when it's time to line up." Suzume caught her hand and tugged her along through the crowd, not hesitating to use both her loud voice and elbows to open a path.

She felt a blush of embarrassment burn over her cheeks as her boisterous friend shoved a path for them through the crowd, apologizing to those who likely had their kidneys bruised from not moving quickly enough out of the way. Suzume was always like that, it would seem...when it came to doing anything, that girl would completely throw herself into it regardless of who or what got in her way. It would've been an admirable quality, she supposed, if it weren't diluted by the fact that it went in as broad a scale that even eating became a competition around her. She couldn't count the number of upset stomachs she'd suffered after giving into her friend's enthusiasm...

Shinosuke was indeed much further in the group, almost at the door itself...but that meant there was just that many more people to injure on the way there, in Suzie's case. Ever meek in comparison to Suzume, he seemed hesitant to greet them as they finally pushed their way up beside him. A faint blush glowed on his cheeks despite his efforts to hide it behind his bangs, his eyes on the ground. Just embarrassed about Suzie's entrance, she reasoned, else why would he be so flustered?

"G'morning Suzume...Nozomi." Shinosuke greeted quietly as he raised his face again, having managed to fight down the blush by the looks of it

"Mornin' Shino. How long have you been waiting here?" she asked, offering a smile for her friend. Shinosuke brightened a bit and started to answer, but Suzume broke in by putting him into a headlock.

"Are you kidding? Old Faithful here's been waiting here for at least two hours! He even brought breakfast." Suzume spoke for the boy as she nodded at the backpack he wore.

"Quit climbing all over him already." She scolded softly as she shooed Suzume away from Shinosuke. He rubbed the back of his neck gratefully and reached over into his pack to withdraw a few foil-wrapped sandwiches. The three friends ate their fare as they waited glancing about with growing nervousness at the crowd around them while the time for the lab to open grew nearer. So many people were there...she knew that the selection was on a first-come-first-serve basis, so there was no telling how many of the people here would go home disappointed and forced to wait another month for the next shipment.

----

That enveloping whiteness receded slightly to the edges of her vision, leaving Nozomi to grimace at the blurred world around her. She could feel the vague sense of movement and felt something over her mouth and nose...trying to swallow on a dry mouth made her gag suddenly as if there were something blocking her tongue. Above her a steady stream of bright lights flashed by as she whisked along as if she were flying flat on her back. She could faintly hear the sound of rushed, faded voices talking very fast as she went along...

"Alright, on three. One, two..." there was an abrupt lurch that made her stomach roil. She was too far out of her head to worry as she felt her shirt being pulled open. All she knew was the blinding light above her and a heavy feeling that pulled her back into nothingness.

----

She lay flat on her back in the open fields, staring blankly up at the cloudy sky. Gray afternoons always seemed so dull...they just seemed to suck the energy out of her with their dreariness. Even the excitement of potential represented in the pokeball clutched in her fist did not rouse her. She turned her head slowly to the side to stare at the polished surface of the orb. It looked like any other pokeball save for the small, stylized leaf etched above the activation button that marked it as one that held a starter pokemon of the grass type.

"Shino...why did you give this to me?" she asked softly, her voice almost lost in the wind as it blew across the grass.

Shinosuke didn't answer for a long moment. He remained still beside her, her green hair strewn over his chest as she rested her head upon him. This field was their favorite resting spot just to waste away the day talking or playing...Suzume was already snoring softly in the grass nearby, her energy temporarily spent from the sheer amount of enthusiasm she'd given off after receiving the ball containing her Charmander. After a long moment of quiet consideration, he replied in an equally soft tone.

"You were so excited when you passed your trainer's exam last month...I remember all those nights the three of us stayed up late cramming for the test--" he began.

"You mean all those nights Suzume and I crammed...you already knew the textbook by heart and spent all your time correcting our practice tests." she smiled faintly, interrupting her friend with a laugh. He shared the laugh as well before continuing.

"That's not really the point. Your grades were lousy at that time, but you've really improved since then and you're far more capable now. I couldn't stand to think that your potential would be wasted just because Professor Willow didn't think you were ready for the responsibility."

She gritted her teeth in anger at the brief memory of the events at the lab. Suzume and Shinosuke's grades were better than hers, sure, but that didn't mean she wasn't able to take care of a pokemon. How could Willow have been so harsh to make such an accusation right to her face? At that moment she'd felt so enraged, but so helpless...the professor had final say on who did and did not get their starter pokemon, even if they did have a license from passing at the local academy. She couldn't even remember how fast she'd run to this very field, hot tears pouring down her face at the unfairness of it all. That long year of near constant study and hard work, all those dreams and plans she'd made with her friends...for nothing.

"You know how stubborn Professor Willow is. Once she gets an opinion into her head, it's easier to move a Snorlax than to change her mind. You'd have to attend academy all over again in a different city to get a starter and by then you'd be a whole year behind everyone else. I know that you're going to be a great trainer...there's no way I could just pass you by without doing something about it." Shinosuke said quietly.

"She'll be pissed at you if she finds out...what if she decides that you're irresponsible for giving Bulbasaur to me? Then you'd be stuck going to another city...you're already going to have to wait another month to get a new starter...how are you going to explain why you don't have this one?" she tilted her head upwards to look at him. He was staring off into the thick clouds with a thoughtful expression.

"I can just tell her it ran away or that someone stole it. You know how much she favors me; high-grade students make the local academy and labs look good to the League, so then they get more funding. She'd sooner cut off her own leg than risk me going off to a rival academy." He reasoned. It made a good deal of sense, she had to admit, though it didn't make her feel any better about it.

"Suzume and I could always stick around until you get your starter. We could just train locally and then we can all set out together..."

"You could, but what if someone finds out that you have Bulbasaur? A month is a long time to hide an animal and there's no way you'd be able to train it properly without being spotted somehow. Besides, knowing our luck, Suzume would end up letting the Meowth of out of the bag on accident and then we'd have Professor Willow coming down on all of our heads. She's got the authority to revoke trainer licenses, y'know, not to mention that you'd go to Juvenile Correction for having a training-level pokemon against her order. You'd have to spend a few months there, pay a big fine, never have a license again, have to get a normal job..."

"Okay, I get it already! Geez, how come you can always talk us into things?"

"I only speak the truth..."

"You're a manipulative bastard..."

"You know you love me."

"Shaddup."

The two friends shared a laugh as they lay together, though she couldn't help but wonder when the next time they'd be able to be together again would be. She couldn't stay within the local area for fear of being found out by Willow and a month was a lot longer than it sounded when it came to traveling distances. Would Shinosuke be able to catch up to them? Would she and Suzume even stay together the whole time? What if she never saw either of her friends again? What if...what if she never saw him again?

"Hey Shino...you're aiming for the Indigo League in Kanto, right?" she slowly sat up, fixing the wrinkles in her shirt.

"That's right. Two years of training for Gym battles, conditioning, and study before the League. It'll be a lot easier for me to get a license to be a Breeder if I get a Master's title first. That'll let me get funding from the League itself." Shinosuke sat up as well and ruffled his hair to rid it of stray bits of grass. He smiled faintly. "And you're aiming for the League so that you can get certified to open a Gym, if I remember correctly."

"Right again. Shino...promise me something, okay?" her suddenly serious tone caught his attention. "You've done a lot for me all these years...I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you for everything. In case we can't find each other during our training, then let's meet at the Indigo League."

"It's not like we'll never see each other at all. There'll be ways for us to contact each other while we're out on the road." Shinosuke smiled faintly at the request, shaking his head a bit. "You've been reading to much manga..."

"C'mon, I'm being serious for once! I'm not saying that'll be the only way we'll meet, but it's just in case." She pouted from his flippant response. Shinosuke became a bit more somber at this and nodded. He held up his hand, pinky-finger extended to her. "Y'want to pinky-promise on it or something then?"

She brightened, giving a little giggle in reply as she hooked her pinky around his and shook...it was something they'd done since they were just kids and was a concrete contract to them. For some reason it felt different this time though. She felt a faint heat coming up on her cheeks as her hand touched his...she'd noticed such reactions for quite a while now, but could hardly believe at first that they were coming because of her childhood friend...but then again, why not him? There was nobody she trusted more, or felt as safe or content with...

"It's a promise, then? Two years from now, we'll meet at the Indigo League." Shinosuke grinned. "Hopefully not having to go against each other in the preliminaries, though...that's just be plain akwa--"

He was cut off yet again as she suddenly moved her grip around to hold his wrist and pull him forward towards her. She did not know which of them was more surprised by her boldness as she caught his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, the same dark blush spreading over both their faces simultaneously. They held frozen like that for a long moment while panic rose in her stomach...was this too much? It just felt like a good idea at that time and...and...

Her panic quickly quelled when she realized that he was kissing her back, his eyes closed softly as he moved to hold her hand. The kiss was reluctantly broken but the two remained within inches of each other, hesitation and vague excitement on both their faces. What a strange development that was...she smiled softly as he squeezed her hand fondly.

"Yeah...it's a promise." She nodded.

"Well it's about damn time, that's all I can say." Suzume's cheery voice chimed in from where she lay, her head propped up on an upturned palm. The two yelped in surprise and jerked away from each other blushing even darker than before, leaving Suzume to roll in the grass holding her sides from laughter.

----

Slowly, the world came back into focus.

Nozomi found herself still on her back, a soft mattress beneath her and a rather itchy blanket pulled up to her chest. The soft sound of humming and beeping machines was somewhere nearby her, pulling her attention out of the fogginess of her mind and bringing it to full clarity on her surroundings. The brightly lit, sterile room around her was unmistakable...she was in a hospital bed, it would seem.

Looking around the room, she found it to be nearly identical to all other hospital rooms she'd seen in the past. She was laid in a padded bed with metal braces on either side to keep the patient from falling out...a rather annoying IV needle was taped into her forearm, slowly dripping the contents of its bag into her veins. A bad memory flashed in at the sight of the IV bag and she quickly moved to pull the needle out in a moment of panic. Her hand was caught before she could remove the needle, held fast in a surprisingly gentle grip.

"It's okay, Nozomi...you're safe now." Karuta said quietly as he released her hand.

"What...what happened? The last thing I remember is passing out in the sewer..." Nozomi groaned as she lifted the blanket and quickly tugged it back down again as she found she was topless save for a bra. Keeping the blanket closer this time, she peeked under the look at her belly. She was heavily bandaged across her torso but felt no pain...whatever was in that IV drip must've been good stuff...

"You lost a lot of blood when you took that bullet for Amos...the doctors said I just barely got you here soon enough before you would've been too far gone to help." He muttered in reply, his eyes down on his folded hands. "It's been two days since the sewer...you were in the emergency room for quite a while before they deemed you in stable condition and they've just taken you off the sedatives a few hours ago."

"Amos...where's Amos?"

"Relax, he's here as well, just in a different ward. His leg is really messed up, but he should be fine." He reached out to gently pat the back of her hand. "You've had it hard...rest up for now, okay?"

"Heh...you're actually worried about me? That's a first." She mumbled groggily.

"Don't get too used to it. I'm gonna have to leave for now...doctor's orders, y'know. Sleep tight." Karuta pushed back the chair he was seated in and slank out of the room closing the door behind him.

Nozomi's mind was still hazy as she stared up at the ceiling. Karuta was fine, obviously. Amos was recovering, which was great. She was recovering as well, so there was little reason for concern anymore. She knew that the surreal events that had happened in the Underground were going to hit her sooner or later...but for now, she was more concerned with drifting off into a heavy sleep.

Everything was going to be all right now...

----

Karuta closed the door behind himself quietly, resting his forehead against the cool wood for a long moment. He didn't want to open his eyes and turn around to the sight he knew was there. He could not ignore it though as his hands were taken and held behind his back, his wrists pinned together as metal cuffs were locked over them tightly. A firm hand rested on his shoulder to urge him away from the door and he willingly stepped away, turning finally to face Goldenrod's Officer Jenny and the five other officers she'd brought with her, all armed with shotguns and tazers at the very least.

"Thanks for letting me speak with her first." Karuta said quietly to Jenny as she led her troop down the hall, the officers surrounding him with their weapons ready just in case.

"I've held up my part of the bargain by letting you stay with her this long now. I trust you'll keep your side and not try any stunts while you're with us now." Officer Jenny looked over her shoulder at him with a faint smirk, content to have been able to get this criminal to surrender himself. "You can imagine how surprised I was when you showed up with that Iziuma girl at that corner patrol station...I didn't think a hoodlum like you would be so honorable as to turn yourself in."

"I had to get her to the hospital fast and what better way than by police escort? Seems like a fair trade to me."

"I'm curious though; why'd you lie to her about McCaugllen?"

"She and Amos seemed like pretty good friends...I didn't have the heart to tell her..."

"You're a weird guy..."

"I get that a lot."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. You'll be held at the main station until we can transfer you to a higher security-holding center. You're going to be away for quite a long while, Aoyama Karuta."

"No...it's just Karuta."

"Your name's going to be a moot issue pretty soon. Destruction of public property, endangering the public, possession and concealment of a deadly weapon, resisting arrest, assault on a multiple officers...you'll be lucky to even be able to dream of parole at this rate. I suppose we'll have to assign you an attorney?"

"Don't bother...the deal was my willing surrender, remember? I'm not going to deny anything..."

"Good. It's easier that way...don't think that just because we're chatting that I like you, Aoyama. You're a big waste of a human being if you ask me...you nearly killed my cousin back in Olivine. She still hasn't fully recovered from that attack."

"I'll be sure not to delude myself."

Officer Jenny just scoffed at Karuta as the young man was led out of the hospital, the entire group greeted by a small mob of media to record the capture of the elusive criminal. Karuta made no effort to hide his face from the cameras nor did he answer any of the many questions shouted out to him by the eager reporters. He remained in stony silence as he was ushered into a patrol car and driven away further into the city.

Yeah...this was a fair trade.


	20. Interrogate: Brain Rape Builds Character

Karuta glanced disinterestedly at the room he had found himself in after the surprisingly short car trip from the hospital. It was not a remarkable room by any standard, merely consisting of four concrete walls, a table, and two chairs. One of the walls was predictably adorned with a two-way mirror, no doubt he was being watched from the other side. However, at least the room wasn't in poor condition…he'd always seen those police dramas on television show these questioning rooms as little holes in the wall only for beating information out of prisoners…if that was what this room was for, then at least it was well kept. Even the stereotypical bare light bulb was absent in place of fluorescent lighting.

The upkeep of the room did not reflect Karuta's personal comfort, however. His hands were still bound, though the police had been nice enough to have him cuffs from the front this time. Their kindness dropped a few points in his opinions when they also decided to bind his ankles together with a short length of wrought iron chain and then connect both sets of cuffs with another length of chain. He could barely stand up straight with his hands and feet chained like they were and such a matter annoyed him to no end.

The heavy lock on the only door to the room clunked loudly as it was undone, the door swinging open to admit Officer Jenny and a young man he'd yet to have seen. The man was a foreigner by the look of him, much taller and with light brown hair that hung down to his shoulders in a conservative ponytail. Well…at least there were others who had a sense of style, Karuta thought absently, noting the man's pressed black suit. He suddenly realized just how much he missed his coat and started to mentally wander off thinking of where he could buy another before Jenny brought him back to Earth by sitting atop the edge of the table.

"Comfy, Aoyama?" she smiled faintly while the other man took the second seat and laid a briefcase onto the tabletop.

"Oh, sure. Four hours in a bare room unable to get up and walk around some? Just peachy. This is how I spend my weekends, actually." Karuta shrugged without care. He was already in this deep and knew a little sarcasm wasn't going to hurt any more than just making Jenny like him less…if that was even possible at this point.

"This is Jacob Walters, he's from a special cases division outside Kanto. He's been called in just for you, Aoyama. You should be flattered." Jenny's grin was beginning to get on his nerves. Walters didn't show he'd even heard the introduction at all as he went about setting up a camcorder and tape recorder from his briefcase. "We had a hell of a time bringing up your files, y'know. You did a good job of disappearing for nearly ten years now. That's a big gap to cross when it comes to recovering information."

"That happens when one starts training pokemon." Karuta muttered.

"Training…right. Even trainers have up-to-date information throughout their journeys. Names and payments at Pokemon Centers, registrations at gyms, entrance at league events. You've been using aliases with every one of these things and no paper trail…makes me really suspicious as to what you've been up to for the past few years."

"Jenny, I've already agreed to confess for the assault on the officers in Olivine City. I'm a pretty out-of-the-way guy, so you're not going to get much besides that confession. I don't like giving my name when I don't have to and cash is easier to maintain than a checking account given how much I travel, is all. It's common amongst a lot of trainers these days."

Officer Jenny just shook her head in what looked like a suspiciously pitying manner, leaving Karuta to feel even more uncomfortable than before. He knew that grin she had all too well…he'd worn it quite often himself when he knew he was dealing with somebody who had no idea what they were getting themselves into. The silent presence of that Walters man did nothing to ease his worries either…the stranger had produced some equipment Karuta didn't recognize along with a Hyperball. A deep feeling of uneasiness formed in the pit of his stomach

"Aoyama…just quit now. An interesting item arrived at the headquarters today. We don't know who sent it or how it was made, but it certainly raised a number of questions along with a few answers. Because we can't authenticate it since it has evidence of tampering to censor out what we believe to be someone's name, we've invited Walters to see if he can get you into a more cooperative mood." Jenny looked as though she'd won the lottery as she dug into the file she held and withdrew a small cassette tape. "If this is real, then we've got your full confession for the murder of Kounji Asuka.

"I've never done any such thing. If that's not just a bluff, then it's a complete work of fiction." Karuta scoffed disdainfully despite the fact that he felt like the floor had abruptly fallen out from beneath him. His stomach was twisting itself into knots as he forced himself not to look at the tape Jenny was waving around at all. That sort of thing couldn't exist…he'd never actually said…

A sudden realization hit him as his memory played back the conversation with Sakiyama back in Webber's clinic. That bastard had set him up…

"Like I said, we're not certain in its authenticity. Mr. Walters, you can start whenever you're ready."

Walters nodded, ever silent, and tapped the Hyperball on the desk briefly. The ball snapped open far quicker than Karuta was used to which made him jump a bit from the flash of red light. He was too on edge already and the creature that appeared made his eyes widen in sudden panic. It didn't look like much, but he knew the sort of power that the disproportionate, mustachioed monster held. The new heaviness in the atmosphere of the room as it appeared was proof enough as it seemed to be waking up from a nap, blinking its large, glowing eyes slowly to clear its vision.

"You can't do this…Psychic interrogation was outlawed years ago." Karuta felt the deep desire to put as much space between him and the spoon-wielding monster as it stretched and yawned absently, showing no concern for his worry.

"In normal districts, yes, it was. However, special division officers like Walters here were allowed to maintain such a method in cases where it was deemed necessary. Given the gravity of the potential crime, your case has indeed been deemed worthy of this sort of measure." Jenny's grin turned wicked as she gestured to the Kadabra that sat on the desk beside her. Walters was busy attaching sensor pads to various points on its head that led into the devices Karuta had failed to identify earlier.

"It's not like you'll find anything. I didn't kill anyone, so all you'll be doing is setting yourselves up for a hefty lawsuit thanks to unnecessary abuse of a suspect." Karuta's voice was confident, but inside he was ready to try and make a break for freedom right then and there. Even bound as he was, he was confidant he could take out Jenny and Walters, but there was no way he'd be able to get past the psychic pokemon. The Kadabra was watching him with wary eyes, its long face splitting into a disturbing grin as it waved its spoon scornfully at him…already, it was reading the stray thoughts that reverberated from his mind.

"Just try and relax, Aoyama. It'll all be over in just a moment." That was the first time Walters had spoken as he clicked on the devices to accept the information they'd be receiving soon enough.

An icy grip spread out from the center of Karuta's chest as the Kadabra chuckled menacingly at him, seeping along through his limbs and leaving them feeling as though they were made of lead. He didn't even have the time to think of resisting before he found his entire body held tightly within the mental embrace of the creature in front of him, his eyes tracking the movement of its waving spoon as it went back and forth in the air apparently of its own volition. A strong pressure was building at the back of his skull each second he spent under the straining gaze of the Kadabra…its brow suddenly perked and with that his entire world shattered away around him into nothingness.

All physical sensation abandoned Karuta as he found himself seemingly floating within a dark abyss, the only thing he could feel being the overwhelming presence of the monster lurking around in his mind as it pleased. It didn't bother creeping through the shadows of his consciousness, rather it blatantly charged through the void without care for anything, triggering long-buried thoughts with every wave of its softly humming spoon. The medium it focused its power through shook gently in its grasp as it summoned and sorted through his memories rapidly, leaving him only to watch on without the ability to defend himself from its assault. The utter helplessness he was forced into made him want to scream in indignation, but he could not even manage that…all he could do was watch as the monster brought up his past and tore it to shreds right before his eyes.

There was no sense in the images the Kadabra yanked out from the shadows around it. Random flashes of his childhood flared and died in his vision, leaving deep feelings of hatred towards the monster along with the emotions that forced themselves into the foreground to coincide with each scene that played through the darkness. He found himself suddenly laughing like a child when the monster pulled a memory of playing with friends of his younger years and then just as quickly falling into a fit of tears as the burial of his family's Persian was brought up from the deep darkness. All the emotions he went through he could feel telegraphing through the void like an echo…absently, he realized he was likely portraying the same reactions with his body…

Scenes of the Underground suddenly flashed into existence around him, so much stronger since they were fresh, actually manifesting to fill up the darkness around him. He found himself standing nearby on the shaking catwalk as the movement of the blurred people nearby went on despite his presence. The humanoid blur he knew to be Sakiyama toppled over the edge of the catwalk into the sea of poison below once again and the swelling of morbid satisfaction formed in his chest. The Kadabra seemed to find that train of thought particularly interesting and carried along with it, slowly inching out the rest of the scene rather than just ripping it from his psyche carelessly.

The surroundings were faded and blurring as if he were watching them through a smoked glass screen, pulled along for the action without wishing to be or even being able to resist it. He watched from a different standpoint than his own original perspective as the three trainers trudged along through the sewer system, beaten and bleeding in their escape. The blur he recognized as Nozomi suddenly coughed, blood seeped out from the corners of her mouth before she collapsed onto the filthy stone ground. Anger, panic, and fear flashed over his expression one after the other as the choice was forced on him. He couldn't carry them both…the tunnel was too small to bring out any pokemon capable of helping. He couldn't make out the slurring words the shadowy form of Amos barked at him as he was pushed away, the man's broad hand gesturing back at the fallen Nozomi. He remembered the look in his eyes…practically begging…yelling demands and curses at him as the foreign man refused to be helped anymore.

The Kadabra's presence was suddenly shunted back a bit as a flood of memories were brought out without its control on them, induced by the sight of Amos shouting demands. Scenes of Karuta's past experiences with Amos suddenly welled up and receeded back into the darkness like the ocean's tide: their very first meeting at Amos' gym in Crimson, the time they spent chasing and fighting each other for so many months, the vaguely peaceful moments when they'd been forced together to keep from being captured by the police. Karuta found himself mouthing along with the words of a particular memory of the two men sitting around in the forests during their period of hiding.

-Y'can't really do much 'bout that…sins of th'father, y'know.- Amos' voice sounded like a scratchy old record, barely audible at all.

-You think I don't already realize that? I'm over it…but sometimes it just comes back all of a sudden. You had it much better, it would seem.-

-Y'could say that. They never spent a moment apart that they didn't have to. When she finally went, he damn near went with her.-

-…-

-I know y'probably don't think much of my opinion, but I'm sorry 'bout what happened t'em. That's no way for two people t'go out of th'world…-

-I'm more surprised that she even had it in her…she was always smiling…I never would've thought that she could even…-

-Since y'don't mind it already, I ain't gonna step softly 'round th'fact that he was an ass for doin' that t'her. Honestly…a wife an' a kid an' he pulls somethin' like that, lyin' 'bout where he is when away at work…-

-I'm not saying he didn't have it coming…when I found out what was really going on, I felt like I wanted to get to him first myself.-

-So she just waited for him t'come home? Like nothin' was wrong at all?-

-Yeah…I wasn't home either when it happened; by the time I'd gotten back, somebody had already called the police from the noise. The whole area was roped off…I had to force my way through…I wish now that I hadn't tried so hard.-

-First him…-

-Then herself.-

-…Pretty damn selfish of both of 'em, if y'ask me.-

-I didn't.-

Amos' quiet, sympathetic visage blurred and faded into a different one as the Underground suddenly rematerialized over the forest setting…his face was angry but determined, even as it slowly became harder and harder to see. Karuta watched silently as he saw the foggy image of himself carrying the unconscious Nozomi, running down the tunnel as fast as his feet could carry him…with Amos left behind. The vague sound of the Muk's voices rang through the echoing pipes behind him as he hurried along, barely able to tell where he was going in his haste. The darkness behind him was lit up suddenly with a flash of red light before the throaty bellow of a Typhlosion shook the stone paths…that was the last he could hear before the memory suddenly faded into nothingness.

The Kadabra seemed thoughtful as it hovered the darkness of his mind, considering what it had just seen. Apparently that wasn't quite what it was looking for. It set about once more rending his memories to pieces in its search for incriminating evidence. It suddenly hit pay-dirt as the shadows of a forest-lined road came to bear…a single confidant looking girl faced off against the blurry form of Karuta's past self, coat flaring in the wind as he produced a sphere from his pocket. Karuta was forced to watch wide-eyed as the girl's pokemon was devoured instantly…just as the Rattata was plucked up into its jaws, the scene suddenly flickered as if it were laid atop a different scene entirely. For that brief moment, it was not an Arbok and a Rattata, but an Ekans and a Sentret. Night instantly shifted back to day as the girl charged forward with a fist rose, totally oblivious to the imminent danger lunging down at her from behind. Once again, the scene flickered…the girl was replaced by the crying image of a boy with short, dark hair, bleeding from a wound to the leg as an Ekans suddenly leapt forward for him…

The Kadabra winced sharply as it suddenly reeled, a hand going to its forehead in pain. Karuta, in comparison, had quite a different reaction. The young man's whole body was shaking like a leaf as his wide eyes stared blankly into space, looking like they were glowing from the glare caused by his cracked glasses. He gave a few stronger tremors before suddenly falling still, slack-jawed and stricken in expression as he slumped in his chair limply. The information feed into Walter's device promptly went dead and he shook his head gently.

"That…was one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen." Jenny said quietly. Her face was a little pale from the display she'd witnessed as the Kadabra had shifted through Karuta's mind. The man behaved like he was possessed, his expression shifting from emotion to emotion rapidly while he gibbered away bits and pieces from the memories that were pulled out, some being subtle whispers while others on the verge on maniacal screams.

"You get used to it after a while. At least he didn't soil himself like others do. Must've been one hell of an emotional block there to shrug off Kadabra's foothold in his mind. Something he's likely suppressed to the point of denial." Walters shrugged as he returned the pokemon to its Hyperball. "I'll have these readings interpreted back at the office so we can find out the specifics…I do believe we may have what we need to get a serious sentence on Aoyama."

"That's good. What are we supposed to do with him now? He looks like he's in a coma."

"He'll be fine in a few hours once the shock wears off. From the amount of trauma these readings show, this guy's no stranger to repressing painful experiences. Just leave him here until he revives."

Jenny nodded as she helped Walters collect up his things from the table. She hesitated by the door as she glanced back once more at Karuta's prone form, totally unchanged from the moment when he collapsed under the strain from the mental search. She almost felt sorry for him, though that brief hint of sympathy was snuffed out as she remembered that she had planned to visit her cousin in the hospital. The feeling of disgust with the treatment of the suspect was replaced by a dark satisfaction…with a little smirk pulling at he corners of her mouth, she turned off the light and closed the door behind her with a dull, echoing thud.


	21. Family: You Can't Go Home Again

Hello again to my faithful readers...'cause it's only those of you who can put up with a bum of an author like me who'd be reading this right now. ; I apologize again for my extended absence from but such are the reasons I'm not in a position to talk about openly, else I'd have to hunt you all down. Anyway, here's the newest installment. Because of a plotpoint that just recently occured to me, I'll be extending the story another chapter further, so we've still got two chapters left. The last chapter is already finished, so the whole thing'll be finished soon. Thanks again for your patience.

* * *

Darkness… 

Everywhere, there was nothing but cold darkness. It permeated the air that filled his lungs, making him wheeze at the bite it left behind stinging within his chest. There was no sensation of movement or the effort to move, but still he heard the steady crunch of light footfalls on loose gravel. Every now and then a faint sound would seep into existence before receding away back into the shadows it had spawned from.

_"It's not my fault…"_

A pinprick of light appeared in the distance, illuminating a track of mountainside road that lacked its proper care despite active use. The sound of speeding tires on the gravel brought a horrible pressure to his temples, as if it were trying to crush his skull with its presence. The light flickered away, leaving him once again in darkness.

_"I wasn't the one who did it…"_

In the past, there had been an order in this sort of scene…the cold mountain road, the appearance of a small, oblivious little Sentret, and that doomed vehicle as it roared along without knowing what fate held for it just around that bend in the road. But now there was chaos. All around images came into faded life before vanishing again, swallowed by the looming, inky darkness. The sudden sound of rending metal made him duck aside without even being aware he was moving…the gesture gave him no cover and sparks showered across his body to briefly fill the night with momentary light.

_"Why did it have to be like that?"_

Whirling on his heel, he found the unfortunate Sentret gone now. There was no longer a countryside path but a small, cozy looking apartment fused into the nighttime road, foliage melting into furniture as what could've been a warm home was marred by the presence of bustling men and women in uniforms. Resting across the gravel floor were the blanket-covered bodies of two people, blood pooled about them or splattered across the ceiling and sofa. Just as one of the uniformed men turned to him with an outstretched hand, the figure suddenly twisted horribly to become a leering snake, held fingers now bared fangs as it slank past him towards the crash where a small boy laid cringing with his only companion moving for his defense.

_"It's not fair…"_

-

With a shuddering gasp, Karuta awoke.

Dark eyes snapped open suddenly enough to brink a wave of nausea across his weary body as he hunched over in his seat, hands reaching up to grasp his head to try and fight away the pain that throbbed behind his eyes. His bound arms stopped inches on their path up, unable to reach his face, as they were held tight by the same chains that kept his legs pinned to the chair. Wild thoughts passed his mind as he tried to remember where he was and instead was greeted by another flash of that horrible scene in the mountainous road. A tremor went through his body as he doubled over in his seat at retched onto the floor, gasping sobs tearing at his throat as he vomited.

The sound of a door opening brought his attention around as he gazed at the bright outline of a figure standing there, backlit by the fluorescent haze from the outside hall. Whatever words the person was saying were muffled by the pounding in his temples…he couldn't stand this. Groaning, Karuta slumped in his seat and began to pull against the chains that held him while the voice slowly came into focus.

"Hey! Stop that already…all you're gonna do it tear up your wrists and then where'll you be? Just relax kid…" a man's voice, gruff and worn as if from long years. Staring through his cracked glasses, Karuta's eyes managed to make out the weathered face of a senior officer. Still in the police holding room…his eyes rolled as he strained again, tired muscles tensing against the chains as a hot flow pulsed in his veins. This wasn't right…

"Didn't you hear me? Knock it off already! I'm not going to—" the man's voice suddenly turned to a grunt of pain as Karuta managed to free himself. The chains had not snapped, but the chair he'd been bound too wasn't nearly as sturdy as the bindings were. With a splintering crack, the thick plastic seat was torn asunder by the young man's sudden wrenching and his still bound wrists lashed out across the officer's face to strike him down.

Standing on shaky legs, Karuta stared wildly at the man he'd taken down with a single blow…he wasn't moving. Karuta made quick work searching the various pouches on the officer's belt. Soon enough he'd found a few keys, but none of them worked in the cuffs that bound his wrists. Snarling under his breath, the young man reached for the only other thing his frazzled mind associated with helping him escape this place…bound as he was, he couldn't get away safely. He needed something to help; his bound hands closed over the holstered gun at the officer's hip and tugged it away as he turned and stumbled out into the bright light of the hall.

-

"What? It's already been paid for?"

Nozomi blinked in faint confusion at the nurse who'd been looking over rewrapping her bandages just a moment prior. The woman seemed a little confused by Nozomi's lack of knowledge over the subject, but decided to be more helpful than sarcastic despite the hard day she'd been having.

"That's right, your medical bills have already been cleared. The young man who came in with you took care of all that. You're very lucky to have someone like him to watch after you when this sort of thing happens. Is he your beau?" the nurse giggled in a girlish manner that seemed better suited for a woman years younger than she, but that didn't keep Nozomi from blushing faintly and shaking her head.

"N-no! He's just a friend I met a couple months ago, is all. He's actually a big jerk most of the time, not to mention a complete deviant to society. There are far nicer men than him around…" Nozomi's tone was vehement at first, but lost its force as her thoughts trailed back to the Underground when she'd last seen Amos. Shaking that off, she smiled to the nurse warmly. "I was told a friend of mine is also here being treated; he's a big foreign guy named Amos McCaugllen. Do you know how he's doing?"

"McCaugllen? Can't say I recognize the name, but I could check the roster for you. You just relax, okay? The last thing we want is for you to tear your stitches." The nurse smiled as she patted Nozomi's hand, stepping back to let her pull her medical gown back down since the bandaging was finished. The wound still ached some, but it was better with such kind treatment.

Left alone with the quiet of the hospital with her thoughts, her memories went back over her time with Karuta and Amos. They were both hopeless lugs…but she couldn't help but like the both of them regardless. Amos was a brash loudmouth who thought with his fists and let his heart rule his mind, but that was what made him charming. He was honest with himself…she admired that in him. Karuta was a different matter entirely; he'd held onto his mystique as best he could but had lost a good deal of it during his time spent with her. Still, there was so much about him she didn't know. Even though she'd learned a few things of his personality, he was still just as much a mystery to her as the day she first met him in person.

Her mind filled with the fond memories of him; the campfire stews, his fondness towards his pokemon, the way he'd defend her when she needed it most and pass it off as if he didn't care. But just as a little smile was forming on her lips, it turned quickly to a scowl. Along with the good thoughts came the undeniable bad ones; Karuta was cold, rude, had no respect for anything, and harbored dangerous pokemon. In the short time she'd known him, he'd physically attacked her many times, injured others, attacked police officers with a blasted sword of all things, and brought her so much grief it was hard to imagine.

So that all came down to one simple question: Was Karuta a good person with bad tendencies, or a bad person with good tendencies? A little variation in wording, but it made all the difference.

Nozomi's thoughts were drawn away from Karuta as a good deal of noise was being made outside her room at the moment. Many voices were talking all at once, though two in particular caught her ear with their familiar tone…it couldn't be…

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours ended half an hour ago! Hey, come back—" the exasperated voice of the nurse called out as the door to the hospital room slid open. The nurse was just behind two people who came charging through, looking quite annoyed by the breach in procedure and doing her best to convince them to leave.

One; a tall man with relaxed sort of look about him thanks to unkempt hair and a bit of scruff along his jaw line. The other, a much shorter woman with vibrant green hair and a rather put-off look on her face as she shooed away the nurse without mercy. Both adult's faces brightened as they saw Nozomi in the hospital bed, but her own was an expression of pure shock.

"Mom? Dad? What're you doing in Goldenrod?" she blinked absently, but any other questioning was cut off as her mother darted forward and caught her up in a hug that threatened to open her stitches again.

"Are you kidding? Our daughter gets kidnapped by criminals, is put in the hospital with a gunshot wound, and you expect us not to come? We've been worried sick over you! You couldn't have the consideration to call us? We got the news through the hospital and rushed over just to—" her mother's expressions changed rapidly from relief, concern, anger, frustration, but she was finally silenced as her husband laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsuko, relax…let the poor kid breath some, okay? She doesn't need us jumping down her throat all of a sudden. Just be happy she's alright." Apparently her father was the more composed of the couple.

"Mom…can't breathe…"

Mitsuko blinked absently a few times before realizing her daughter was turning a faint shade of purple, then quickly released her with a sheepish smile. The apple didn't seem to fall far from the tree it seemed…

"You've got a bit of explaining to do here. Have the police interviewed you yet over the men who abducted you?" her father's soft tone was a relief from her boisterous mother who even now was fretting, though silently now. Still, his words were heavy and gave Nozomi a moment's pause.

"Ah…well, no. They haven't. Have you heard anything?" Nozomi's reply was muted a bit with concern. She'd not forgotten what Amos and Karuta had done in Olivine. It was because of their attack on the police they'd been through all of this in the first place.

"A bit. It's been on the news a lot since the other day. Both of the men were identified, but only one's been taken into custody." Her father supplied, though he was cut off by an indignant huff from his wife.

"It's an outrage. The one they arrested was just some punk trainer, but the other one used to be a certified Gym Leader! What's the world coming to when even those who'd been approved by the League turn out to be nothing but thugs?" her oncoming tirade was cut off by a gasp from Nozomi.

"Karuta's been arrested?"

"That's right. Aoyama Karuta is the name they've been using on the news reports. According to what the reporters have been saying, he's a trainer from the Kanto region…he's suspected in relation to a lot of different crimes, but the event with your kidnapping is the only thing they've been able to absolutely peg on him." Her father filled in further details as his wife fumed to herself. His soft expression drew a bit more serious as he leaned in closer to his bed-ridden daughter. "Nozomi…those men; they didn't hurt you, did they? They didn't…do…anything to you?"

"What! N-no! Of course not!" a dark blush flooded Nozomi's face at such a question even if she knew it was only out of concern. Shaking away her flustered state, she gave a little sigh. Karuta had been arrested…but what of Amos? They said he'd not been taken…likely since he was recovering. They wouldn't arrest someone who'd been as injured as he was, even if he was a criminal, right?

"That's a relief…Nozomi, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but we want you to come home."

"What! I can't come home now! I'm in the middle of my trainer's journey!" her reply was a mix of outrage at such a suggestion and a vague bit of worry.

"You've been shot! It's not like we're asking you to give up your lifestyle…but even if it's just for a short time, we want you to come back home with us to recuperate. Once you're back to full health you can skip out without even saying goodbye if you like."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that…" Mitsuko prodded into the conversation with a glare to her husband.

"Ma'am…Sir…" the nurse felt it was time to break in again, barely holding back her aggravation with such a situation.

"Sleep on it, okay Nozomi? C'mon Mitsuko…let's go before this poor woman has a conniption."

"Ah…I'll see you tomorrow?" Nozomi wasn't sure herself as her parents left just as quickly as they came. Her mother seemed adamant on staying longer, but was ushered out a bit unwillingly by her husband and the nurse. Sighing once again, she slumped back in her bed and stared up at the tiled ceiling.

Go home? If she did, she'd not only have to pause her training, but she'd likely lose all possible contact with Karuta and Amos. Not that she had any right now anyway…but with Karuta arrested, at least she could visit him at the jail to let him know she was alright. But then…would that even be such a good idea? Even with the few fond memories of him, he was still a criminal and deserved to be arrested for what he'd done…right? It felt horrible to think such a thing of him…he was her friend, right? Not just a criminal?

Sighing heavily once more, she settled down further in the bed with a little groan for the sake of her aching ribs. Sleep would do her well…she'd be able to think better in the morning. With a little wriggle to try and get comfortable in the mostly uncomfortable hospital bed, she used the bedside switch to turn out the lights and gradually drifted off to a restless sleep.

-

Out at the main desk of the hospital, Nozomi's parents waited quietly for the secretary to return. It seemed that even with their daughter's first out refusal of the idea of returning home, they were intent on convincing her. Checking her possessions out first would just speed up the process to let them get on the road sooner in the morning.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, mister Izuita. Here are the items checked in when your daughter was brought in." the young secretary bowed her head politely as she heaved in a plastic holding box of bloodied clothes and a pack.

"Geez…Nozomi's style certainly has changed a bit while she's been out on her own. Just look at this ugly thing, Jin." Mitsuko muttered as she hoisted up the heavy leather gunnysack from the plastic bin with a soft grunt of effort. It certainly was well stocked from the feel of it.

"It looks durable, but I still remember seeing her with that cute little mascot backpack she used to have back in elementary school. I suppose she's really grown up a lot since then." Jin sighed with the weight of years in his voice. Any nostalgia he was going to experience was sidetracked as he yelped from the sight of his wife digging through the gunnysack. "H-hey! Whatever happened to common courtesy? What about Nozomi's privacy?"

"Don't be such a wimp…besides, I want to see what kind of things she's got in here anyway. It's a mother's right to make sure her daughter isn't involved in anything dangerous." Mitsuko's expression was solemn as she searched through the items.

"You say that with a straight face, but you're just being nosey."

"Wow…how many pokemon is she training? Are these even hers?" Mitsuko pondered as she pulled out a few pokéballs, examining them with a curious look at the strange locking mechanisms clutching them shut. "Look at these ones…they're black."

"Another change in style, probably. Remember her dark phase? I was so relieved the day she finally threw out all that weird make-up and started dressing like our little girl again." Jin muttered as he couldn't help but take one of the pokéballs to check out. "Kyuuden? I didn't know she named her pokemon…"


	22. Return: Then Again, Maybe You Can

"Local police reports state that the escaped arrestee, Aoyama Karuta, is still at large. After a daring break from a holding center in Goldenrod City, Aoyama has more or less vanished off the radar. At the time of his escape he was in fact armed with a stolen firearm, but thankfully no officers or bystanders were fired upon. Police are still searching for any trace of this criminal. If seen, do not confront or try and capture this man, as he is armed and dangerous. Anyone with information regarding Aoyama's wherabouts should call --"

The television snapped off with a sharp sound as Nozomi clicked the remote, tossing it aside with a sigh. Karuta had broken out of police custody...somehow it didn't surprise her, but it worried her more than anything else. Where would he go? There was no way he could go back to the Underground after everything that happened, could he? The place was probably overrun with Muks if the trainers down there hadn't been able to handle the monsters anyway. He didn't have his supplies...all of his money, his belongings, and his Pokemon were with her...

Looking over to the gunny sack that rested upon a nearby chair, she gave another sigh. Why had he done that? His things had been with her when she was signed into the hospital, meaning Karuta purposefully left them in her care rather than let the police take them as evidence. Did that mean he'd planned to escape the whole time and was going to come to her to retrieve his items? She'd thought that had been his plan, but five days had passed since news of his breakout and he'd not come. It wouldn't have taken Karuta so long to come to a hospital within the same city at some point, even if it meant sneaking into the place in the dead of night. That kind of thing wouldn't have stopped him.

He wasn't coming...

What had he been thinking, leaving his Pokemon with her? She couldn't train that many Pokemon as well as her own...they either didn't know her or didn't like her, with the exception of Kyuuden. Stupid Karuta...selfish as usual. It shouldn't have surprised her that he'd dump that kind of responsibility into her lap without so much as a warning...not even a single word...

"He didn't say goodbye..." she mumbled quietly, her long hair hanging down over her face.

Jerk...

It struck her as odd the first time she thought of it; she'd wanted Karuta to come back. She awoke each time expecting him to be sitting in the very chair his gunny sack occupied, looking annoyed with her like he always did and having some rude remark just waiting to be shot off. Maybe it was strange for her to be looking forward to that kind of abuse, but it was just how Karuta was. Whether or not he was mean about it was a different matter entirely...she couldn't help but miss him. One didn't travel together with a person for so many months and not gain a fondness even if they didn't want to. At one point she even thought it could've gone further than just being fond of him, but that kind of thought was nothing more than a passing whimsey. Karuta had a wall around him that had never come down, not once, and she'd never been able to get past it. She couldn't possibly feel strongly for someone who kept her at arm's length. She didn't know anything about him beyond immediate information that she'd earned through staunch efforts. He'd never told her about himself...about his past. All she had to go on was that faded photograph in his wallet of a happy family, wondering if that family even existed anymore.

Her thoughts instantly shifted to Amos at her ponderings over personal explanations. Amos had been far more open with her than Karuta ever had despite not knowing him as long...he was so much easier to get along with. He never hesitated to smile, laugh, or take a pot-shot at Karuta at any given chance. Even with the tension between the two men, things just seemed more easy-going with Amos around to lighten Karuta's heavy atmosphere. If she had a chance to fall for either of them, Amos was most definately the prime candidate. Despite the fact that he was about as bad as Karuta when it came to his criminal activity, he didn't seem anywhere near as bad as the black-coated trainer was. But then again, she'd never get that kind of chance, would she?

Karuta had lied to her...Amos had never been checked into the hospital.

She'd thought there had been a mistake at first; that the nurse had read the list of names wrong. A foreign name like McCaugllen was strange, but it wouldn't be hard to miss when written in Japanese. Even harder to miss than his name was his physical description, to which none of the nurses had any knowledge of. They'd never heard of him, never seen him, and most definately had never treated him. Amos simply wasn't there...Karuta had lied just to keep her calm while she healed, apparently. That left the question as to where Amos was now. Had Karuta taken him somewhere else, knowing his companion would be arrested as well? Was Amos even alive? She couldn't picture somebody as strong as Amos dying...he was too stubborn. He was the kind of guy who would laugh at Death while giving it a wedgie...

Even if she never saw either of the men again, she had things to remember them by. She didn't know how or when, but Karuta had filled his gunny sack with Amos' and her own belongings as well, which accounted for the extremely overstuffed look it bore rather than its past slimness. Few clothing, mostly personal items, money, and Pokemon as well. Maelstrom was missing from the bunch, though three pokeballs remained of his. Three pokemon for Amos and two for Karuta that she had never met before...it would be akward getting to know them under the circumstances, but it was the only option she had. She couldn't sell or trade them...

Two unknowns of Karuta...along with the four she knew of, that left one missing...

Dokuga wasn't amongst the pokeballs.

"Nozomi, are you ready?" The warm sound of her father's voice called from just outside her hospital room moments before he came in pushing a wheelchair with her mother in it, enjoying a free ride. She hopped out of it while Nozomi simply groaned.

"C'mon, I don't need that thing...I can walk under my own strength." Nozomi began to protest, though her mother cut her off quickly.

"Regardless, we're not going to let you push yourself while you've still got those bandages. It takes more than a week to heal a bullet wound, young lady." Her mother said firmly. There was no arguing with the woman...with a defeated sigh, Nozomi allowed herself to be ushered into the wheelchair.

Her parents had talked her into coming home a day after their first arrival in Goldenrod...well, guilted her into it was a better phrase. It meant losing all possible contact with Karuta and Amos...but somehow, she felt it was the right thing to do anyway. As much as she wanted to stay and look for them, there was a time in which paths had to part. There hadn't been anything keeping the three of them together outside of being in trouble with the law and now that was what was keeping them apart. It made her sad, but she didn't show it. Every time she felt herself starting to mope over the thought she could easily picture Karuta's disdain or Amos' attempts to make her smile again. It didn't necessarily make her feel any better, but it did keep the tears at bay. She would get over this...grow, move on...

But then again, sometimes she just needed a hug to help with the ache.

With a brief request to her father who had retrieved the gunny sack, Nozomi took up Kyuuden's pokeball and released the rodent, allowing him a seat in her lap and the warmth of her arms around his furry body. She'd taken to cuddling the Raichu far more in the past few days than she had in the past and, incredibly so, Kyuuden had been much less of a pervert than usual. Rather than taking advantage of the situation, he'd been rather sedate when he was outside of his pokeball...in truth, he'd been downright depressed when she'd explained the situation to him days before. She couldn't blame the little guy...he and Karuta had been so close...she felt her own pain over losing her companions was nothing compared to what Kyuuden must've felt for the loss of his trainer. She'd not explained things to the other pokemon yet...best to let Kyuuden do that himself, as they would be more inclined to listen to him. In the meantime, she'd been growing closer to the Raichu with each passing day and found that his presence soothed the ache that came whenever she started thinking of her missing friends. Kyuuden seemed to appreciate the closeness as well, keeping near to Nozomi now that Karuta was nowhere to be found.

Hugging the rodent close to her chest, Nozomi eased into the backseat of her family's car, having zoned out the entire way into the parking lot. Kyuuden trilled a sad little sound that didn't fit its normally chipper character at all as Nozomi stared out the window, watching the surroundings slowly blur as they pulled away and took off down the street. She could hear her mother talking again but couldn't focus on the words. For now, her thoughts were with Karuta and Amos...wherever they were.

"You'll like it where I live, Kyuuden...my home is just beyond a mountain range, so there's lots of forests and hills. I can show you where I used to hang around with Suzume and Shinosuke..." she murmurred softly to the pokemon as she rested her chin atop his head.

"Oh, I forgot to mention! Shinosuke's back home as well! He came home from the League Research Labs when he heard about what happened to you." Her mother switched gears in the middle of a sentance at hearing her daughter's mention of her childhood friend.

"Eh? How many people did you tell about this?" Nozomi gaped.

"Tell? It's been on the news...the entire town knows about it. We were getting nothing but get-well-cards and gifts for your recovery before we left. I imagine our house will probably be buried by the time we get back there." Her father chimed in as well while he drove, not looking away from the road.

"Oh...Shinosuke came back because of me?" it seemed a bit hard to believe. She'd not been able to hold up the promise she'd made to Shinosuke years before...she never made it to the League, but he'd more than surpassed her. Not only had he made it to the League, he'd gained sponsorship thanks to his intellect and begun working for the League itself with research and development in unity with Silph Co. She'd heard all about it during calls home, but hadn't heard from her friend himself in quite some time. A pang of guilt hit her as she realized that she had in fact missed him, but not had the thought to make contact with him even amongst all this.

Still, a bit of a smile crept over her lips. He'd come back for her...he'd not forgotten her despite how she broke the promise she forced him to make. He wanted to see her...not surprisingly, she realized that she was indeed looking forward to seeing him again as well.

"You'll like Shinosuke, Kyuuden...he's really friendly and smart. I think he has a Pikachu, though by now it might be a Raichu like you...maybe you two could be friends?" she mused absently as she hugged the rodent again, starting to feel quite a bit better now.

Maybe going home again wasn't such a bad idea...


	23. Begin: Life and Times of Karuta Aoyama

Karuta laid silently amongst the forest trees, propped against a rough trunk with an expression akin to one lingering on the border of sleep. His eyes were half-lidded behind his cracked glasses and stared blankly into space, not focused upon the leafy canopy that hung over his resting spot. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, the world was quiet…all around him were the subtle sounds of nature, but none of the frantic and angry tones found in the cities he'd run so swiftly to escape from. Pidgeys cooed in the trees nearby as they tended to their nests, the wind softly bent blades of grass to their sides and ruffled the leaves above him.

Why couldn't the world stay like this? So peaceful…

His eyes slowly shut, blocking out the vibrant hues that marked the sky as the sun slowly disappeared at the horizon. How long ago was it he had a chance to simply rest? Nozomi…she was still in the hospital, thankfully. She needed time to recover after everything she'd been through. Amos? Who knew…probably sprawled at the bottom of that sewer, dying or dead at this point? A pang of guilt hit Karuta squarely in the center of his chest, almost making him wheeze as if actually struck. There was nothing he could have done…people die all the time. It wasn't like Amos was anything more than a rival to him…just an enemy…

_Idiot…he was your friend._

Like it or not, Karuta had to accept that fact. Sure, they tried to kill each other on an almost regular basis at first…well, for their entire relationship, actually. It was only necessity that pulled them together. But when they did put aside their clashing personalities, the two of them were something to be feared. They worked well together despite their differences…

_But guess what? He's gone now and there's nothing that can be done about it. So quit feeling down and move on with your life. If he's alive then you can punch him if you ever see him again. If he's dead, then drink a beer for him and leave it at that._

Karuta didn't feel like opening his eyes…the world hurt to look at. It was too much effort to open his eyelids and take in his surroundings. Reality could wait for when he was feeling more suited to dealing with it. Still, the past played against the darkness of his closed eyes like a movie on a screen, not giving him a moment's peace from his memories.

He thought of Nozomi, laid up in the hospital bed alone. She'd lost so much in their trip to the Underground. She lost a shard of innocence in foolishly defending him. He could see the expression of horror frozen on her face after Sakiyama staggered under the blows of the bullets she fired into him. Karuta knew that the bastard was still alive when he'd fallen over that railing…it had been the Muks that killed him, not Nozomi's attack. But still, she had willingly fired on the man with the intent to kill him…that was not something a normal girl like her could get over easily. Karuta himself had such a hard time with it and he was supposed to be a rough-and-tumble trainer unlike the inexperienced Daylighter. She had meant to protect him and was willing to take Sakiyama's life to do so.

Karuta's eyes slowly peeked open just a crack. The sky was becoming darker now as deep shades of crimson streaked up over the forest. He had killed before…taken lives before their time. It didn't get easier and each one haunted his mind like a vengeful phantom lurking in the depths of his memory. Nozomi had nearly killed Sakiyama…why?

_You're still as much an idiot as ever…she did it for you. You! Don't you get it!_

A heavy sigh flowed from the man's lips. He had expected something like this…he wasn't much older than Nozomi and barely had any space to think such things, but he had predicted that her hormones would come into play at some point. A boy and girl didn't travel together without developing some sort of feelings between the two of them. He didn't believe she actually had any truly valid feelings towards him…at most, a misconception of affection that bordered on a crush. She was a friend; that much was certain…but a love interest?

Never…

_Well, you certainly think highly of yourself. _A little voice in the back of Karuta's head mused. _God's gift to women, you're not._

She's too brash, too ignorant of the world. She's still stuck in the mentality that life is going to be fine and dandy as long as you believe in yourself, have faith in humanity, eat all your vegetables, and recycle. Karuta rolled his barely open eyes. She was just a silly little girl, at the heart of the matter. There was no way she could live the way he did…just traveling with him for a few months didn't give her anything more than a glimpse of the world he'd been given to survive in. Likewise, there was no way he could go back to being a Daylighter…her world was just as foreign to him now as his was to her.

_Admit it, though…you wouldn't mind. That's why you've put up with her, despite your claims of her just being a 'silly little girl'_…there was that annoying voice again.

Perhaps it was true. There was only so much that pokemon could do for a person. Sure, they were great companions and training them occupied almost all of his time, but in the end they were animals--pets and fighters. Friends, of course, but humans go mad without the company of other humans. Karuta enjoyed his solitude, but there was something about the threat of being alone without any chance of human camaraderie that terrified him. When Nozomi had first joined him, she'd been an annoyance and he couldn't understand why he didn't just ditch her while she slept.

_You liked having her around, that's why._

No point in denying it. He did like her; the company she offered, her strong opinions and willingness to defend them. Just being near her was relief from the lonely life he'd led up until that point and he found a dull ache bubbling up in the pit of his stomach as he thought of her condition now because of him. Would she still see him the same way after all she'd been through? There was little chance he could actually come back and see her after all this…

_She probably hates you…after all, who could love a criminal…a murderer, at that?_

That thought brought the dull ache to a sharp stab in his gut. Murderer…was that what he really was? He'd killed before for reasons…yes, he was a murderer. Asuka Kounji died of cold blood at his order. Murder and self-defense…both were on his list of reasons for causing death. The reasons did nothing to justify the fact that he was a killer.

And what about mercy?

Karuta's eyes opened fully now, though still glazed in thought. Sitting up, he tugged out the gun he'd stolen from the officer guarding his cell back at the prison days prior. He despised guns…such disgusting tools that were nothing but noise and mess. Feeling the weight of the weapon in his hand was disconcerting. It had none of the fine balance of his sword…it felt like a cold lump in his gloved palm that reeked of destruction.

It was an old snub-nosed revolver, an unusual weapon for the modern police officer to have considering the advances with clip-using Magnums. Most likely it was a token of past times and was probably sorely missed by the officer. Clicking open the chamber, Karuta checked the bullets…a full set of death contained in six tiny pellets. Thankfully, he hadn't needed to fire upon the police as he escaped, using only his chemically-enhanced body to do the job. He snapped the chamber shut and spun it like a cowboy right out of the spaghetti westerns he'd watched as a child brought from silly American novelty shows overseas.

Without any sort of hesitation, he pressed the barrel of the gun up under his jaw and rested his finger on the trigger gingerly. It would be so easy now…just squeeze the trigger and abandon all the worries of the world…

Sighing once more, Karuta lowered the gun. He'd never been an advocate of suicide…it wasn't a proper way to die, in his opinion. He knew he could never actually kill himself and held no sympathy for those who took such a cowardly way out of their problems. A person has responsibilities in their lives that they must face in one way or another…running away was sometimes how one would deal with such things, Karuta noted for his present situation. But killing oneself…? Just giving up? Out of the question.

A sudden flash struck his mind like the crack of a whip, leaving him cringing where he sat as his eyes teared up despite himself. The thoughts of suicide brought up a painful scene that he'd stumbled in upon during his youth; dashing into his home only to find nothing but noise, strangers, blood on the walls, and the bodies of those he'd loved hidden under stained white sheets. Murder...Suicide...it wasn't a proper way to die...it was selfish. The images he'd kept buried for so long now came flooding back against his wishes, stirred to the surface because of that damned Kadabra's meddling. Gritting his teeth, he forced away the images and gave a low, tired groan as his mind settled once again.

_Just one little pull of the trigger...you could see them again, be with them again..._

The glum trainer reached around to the back of his head and dug his fingers into the base of his overly long ponytail, working his gloved fingers through thick hair to uncover the item he'd hidden there long before. He stared long and hard at the pokeball now resting in his palm before enlarging and opening it out towards the grassy clearing he laid in.

The darkening woods were illuminated briefly with a dull flash of red as the massive body of Dokuga materialized from its tiny sphere. The snake glanced around sharply as if expecting to still be in the conflict from the Underground, though notably relaxed as it realized its new surroundings. The Arbok's cold eyes fixed on Karuta and it waited still as a statue, as if awaiting a command.

Karuta stared back into the unblinking eyes of his pokemon. Before him was a creature of malice…pokemon were generally considered to be clever and some even sentient. Their intelligence was measured by their ability to understand and interact with humans, though many were so delusional as to believe that all pokemon had souls and were almost human in that aspect.

Karuta knew differently. Kyuuden had a soul, no doubt about it. The little Raichu was smart and compassionate, friendly to a fault and truly seeming fully aware of itself as a being. He became angered, felt happy or sad, generally lustful, and had desires and dreams that he expressed in his own way…there was no denying that Kyuuden was as close to human as a pokemon could be.

Dokuga?

No…there was no soul behind those pale yellow eyes. The Arbok was indeed clever…it was cold and calculating, a true hunter down to the core. Despite all the time and effort Karuta put into training the huge snake, all he'd gotten as a result was a semi-obedient beast that lacked the intelligence to be considered truly sentient. Dokuga showed instinctive reactions to memory, though that proved little in the way of actually acknowledging their significance beyond basic reactions to pain or pleasure.

"You're nothing but a killer, aren't you? Just a cold-blooded murderer, if you'll pardon the pun." Karuta smiled up at Dokuga, though it was a grim smile.

_Who are you talking to? The snake or yourself?_

"Times have gotten hard for us, Dokuga. I've lost all of my partners…you're the only one remaining. I can't care for them with the mess I'm in right now…they deserve better than to be on the run with me. I love my pokemon dearly…but somehow, I've never been able to love you. Despite your usefulness, I'm pretty sure I hate you…"

Dokuga's expression showed no sign of comprehension with Karuta's cold words. Master was speaking, that was fine…but it could not recognize any commands that had been drilled into its brain being spoken, so it had no reason to act. The other words were meaningless.

"I don't suppose you remember when we first met, do you Dokuga?" The snake perked softly at hearing its name, though settled once more as Karuta continued speaking words that didn't matter to it. "Such a long time ago…back when you were still just an Ekans looking for a bite to eat."

Brief flashes of memory blinked across Karuta's mind. A car wreck, a bleeding child, the looming form of a hungry Ekans, a plump Raichu protecting its master. Such close memories, more potent than ever thanks to the mental meddling of that Kadabra who'd so carelessly brought up his repressed thoughts. These were the memories in his dreams bubbling up, piercing into his fully awoken mind scenes he thought had been erased long ago. He could see it so clearly now…he could almost smell the burning wreckage of the car as it was slowly devoured by fire.

"Kyuuden beat you…you were captured…and then…" Karuta's teeth gritted tightly at the recollection.

The scenes flashed past his eyes so quickly he could barely keep track of them. The underdeveloped Raichu, standing boldly before the Ekans, fought to defend its master. The boy's face was streamed with tears and dirt as he watched wide-eyed while the snake writhed in pain from the rat's attack. Where had the child summoned enough thought to capture the fallen Ekans? The pokeball was left lying in the road as the boy quietly slumped to the ground by the car, more concerned for his apparently slumbering mother than the captured pokemon.

Everything was so quiet. Only soft sobs and the crackling of fire broke the stillness. But then from the nearby bushes was another rustling…and footsteps.

"I found him…that boy…bleeding from a wound to his leg and orphaned since his parents were already dead inside of that car. I saw you fall to Kyuuden, though that wasn't his name yet, I suppose. Why didn't I step in sooner? I felt so bad for him, watching him lay curled against the side of the upturned car, moaning for his mommy as I came down that road. He was in so much pain…" Karuta groaned softly, looking at his free hand with a pained expression of his own.

He could feel the soft texture of the boy's matted hair as he had rested his hand atop the boy's head, holding him close to his body and cooing comfortingly, though vainly, to try and suppress the child's sorrow. The boy had nothing now…his parents were both dead and he was no doubt crippled from the wound, possibly dying. So much pain would do the child no good, Karuta had reasoned many times since then when he woke up screaming. It was a kindness he offered, mercy from a merciless world.

He could still feel the boy's body shudder in his arms as he curled his arms around in a warm hug, squeezed...

...and felt the boy's neck snap.

"What would it have mattered if I'd let you eat that kid? He'd have suffered but died anyway…I suppose that's the point though. I didn't want him to suffer anymore…" Karuta muttered through clenched teeth, feeling hot tears spring up at the memory. "But…there are times in a man's life when he has to take responsibility for what he's done…"

Karuta brought his gaze back up to the still unmoved Dokuga, soft tears beginning to drip down his cheeks.

"I used you to kill Asuka Kounji…there was nothing but murder there. I had nothing against her…her life was snatched away far before her time." He sighed deeply. "You tried to kill Nozomi all on your own, though…and all those people you hurt in the Underground, though some of them may have deserved it…"

Those cold eyes were still locked on his, unblinking, unwavering.

"Most of what you've done is my fault. But even without my influence, you've always been dangerous, haven't you? If I just let you go, you'll go on hurting people especially since you've grown so big. A killer…like me."

Without another word, Karuta raised his arm and leveled the dully-polished barrel of the gun directly between Dokuga's eyes. Squeezing the trigger, he fired four shots into the pokemon's head, grimacing as dark red splotches sprang up in its flesh like angry welts. The gunfire was so much louder than Karuta had remembered as the barrel flashed with fire and smoke, the recoil making his arm jump every time the hammer fell. The Arbok's blood spattered down onto his clothes and upturned face as it jerked sharply, a shiver running through its entire body before it simply slumped over like a cut rope, lying limp in the grass as its breath slowly hissed out from its lungs one final time.

Dead before it hit the ground, Dokuga's soulless eyes stared out at Karuta…there was still no change in them. They lacked the sparkle of life before and now were no different. Hand still shaking gently as he lowered the gun, Karuta tossed the weapon aside in disgust and strode silently past the prone body of Dokuga deeper into the now moonlit forest.

Mercy…was it just an excuse for weakness? What good did killing Dokuga really do him? His conscience was not lightened by the death of the snake…he hadn't expected it to do much in that aspect. Now he was without, arguably, his most powerful pokemon. But he couldn't have kept the monster around any longer. He'd always known that the Arbok wasn't a suitable pokemon to keep…too wild, despite his efforts to train it. It always ended up doing as it wanted despite his orders…

_Feh…you call that taking responsibility for your actions?_ The voice sneered in his subconscious, mocking his pitiful display. _Passing the buck off to a wild animal and hoping the guilt would die with it?_

"Pathetic." Karuta spat.

He really was pathetic…all the bluff and bravado he held, dressing the way he dressed, acting the way he did…was this really all he amounted to in the end? The world was full of what-ifs that he ignored as he went along forcing everyone away from him for the sake of his all-important mystique. What if he'd dropped the act and just been friendly to Nozomi? What if he'd simply ditched her at the very beginning?

The memories of that injured boy flashed into his mind again…he'd never even known the kid's name. What if, instead of killing the boy, he'd shown showed him true mercy and taken him to someone who could help him? What if the kid had extended family? He didn't know anything about the child whose life he had snuffed out so thoughtlessly…

What if he'd truly taken responsibility? What if he wasn't such a coward?

Karuta paused, considering the gun he had discarded once more. What if…

No.

There was no 'what if' about that situation. Whether it was cowardice or simply a strong survival instinct, Karuta would not go out like that. There were other 'what ifs' to be answered in the rest of his life…this was just one instance in the scheme of things, he told himself. The events of one's life extend quite long...maybe later in life he'd stop living in a way he regretted after the sun went down.

_What if you killed yourself right here?_

Things would end…eventually his body and Dokuga's would be found and it'd all be written up as a case-closed once word reached the police. Marked even in death as a criminal and a coward who feared consequences more than the afterlife.

_What if you kept walking?_

Now that was a question he didn't know the answer to…

"Only one way to find out." He sighed as he tucked his hands into his coat pockets and continued on amongst the trees.

* * *

Ah...the end? It's sad to have a story I've worked on for so long finally be over, but a relief as well. Thanks to everybody who supported me with their reviews and opinions all this while, if there's any of my fans left because of my extended absences. I'm in your debt for all the support you've offered. Again, thank you and please look forward to my further works. 


End file.
